Fast Forward
by Peppermint
Summary: you're mom is who, again' Tidus asked the girl beside him. 'Yuna,' She answered, 'High summoner Yuna' 20 years after x2 and TIDUS IS BACK? RR plz
1.

Disclaimer: We don't own FFX or FFX-2, only a few characters you will see soon...thank you  
  
Author's Note: this story was made with the help of Evie, THANKS LOTS! ^^  
  
To Readers: Please R/R and give ideas if you have any, credit will be given. thankz  
  
Yuna stood out at beside the dock. She never found him. Tears began to swell up in her multi colored eyes. Her 17 year old, blond cousin stood behind her.  
  
She sighed, and simply says, "I'm sorry..." as if she were apologizing for that man they had been looking for.   
  
She turned away, and headed back to town. She stopped and glanced over at her older, heart broken cousin, and sadly trudged away.  
  
Yuna stood there, shocked. All that work and effort for nothing...she didn't find him.   
  
It was just someone who looked like him. She placed her two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could till her lungs had hurt.   
  
No answer.   
  
"You said- you said if we ever got separated you'd whistle to find me! Why won't you answer me!?!" she screamed, but she knew he was gone, forever... 


	2. You're mom is

Disclaimer: we do not own FFX or FFX2  
  
Claimer: Own a few new characters  
  
Author's Note: Was Written with help of Evie  
  
Story Takes place after FFX-2 ^^ Yuna is 19 then, plz do the math ^^  
  
Nearly 20 years had passed, since that sad day. Yuna and her friends have their own problems now: teenagers.   
  
Yuna sighed, as she fixed her child's breakfast. She is happily married to a man who had helped her try to get over her ex-love. He walked down the stairs groggily and smiled at her. He went up behind her and wrapped his strong arm around her waist. He smiled and kissed her neck.  
  
"how's breakfast going?" he asks, as he stares at the cooking bacon with his sea blue eyes. Yuna giggles, and answers "fine, you should wake your daughter, she'll be late for her practice today." Yuna says as she turns off the stove to fix the table.  
  
"is it my turn already? she's always a hassle to wake."  
  
"she takes after you." Yuna says turning to her blond husband, Virak. he chuckles, "you don't mean that do you?"  
  
"of course, now wake up your daughter or she'll be late," Yuna smiles and turns back to get the plates.  
  
"ok, ok you win." Virak turns back up the stairs and walks into the first door. he knocks, "sweetie, it's time to get up." no answer.  
  
He slowly opens the door and finds that she is not there. her bed was made, and her pajama's folded neatly.  
  
"where could that girl be?" Virak scratches his head and goes back downstairs.  
  
-------------  
  
"Pass it over this way, Lexi!!" some one shouted on the beach. It was a boy about 19. he had his orange hairbrush up and a golden yellow bandanna. He had a tanned completion and big muscle arms. he wore a traditional blitz ball uniform, for the Besaid team; Golden yellow overall-shorts and a pair of sandals. he raised his arms for a catch of the blue blitz ball.  
  
A girl about two feet shorter than him, passed the ball to him.   
  
She had short brown hair, and sea blue eyes, and when she was mad or embarrassed her right eye would turn green. She smiled brightly out to the shore, since she was waist deep in the ocean. she wore a blue quarter shirt that went up to her ribs to show her midriff, and a black shirt that had a low v-neck to show her breast crease, she had blue semi-transparent over her brest crease to cover herself. She wore a brown mini skirt that had a dark blue clothe under neat and one golden button to keep the material together. under it was a pair of black short-shorts. she wore a blue chocker that seemed to be missing a pendant. She had a pair of loose gloves that showed her fingers. she wore loose boots that went up to her shins, and around her waist was a purple cloth belt.  
  
Another boy ran across and tackled down the Wakka-look-alike and stole the ball. He had short spiked up blond hair and green al-bhed eyes. He wore a black muscle t-shirt and a white vest. he wore a pair of very baggy dark blue jean shorts and a pair of black blitz boots. he held the ball in his gloved hands, and around his neck was a silver chain.  
  
"Oof...Hey, Rick!!!!" the boy chased after him and was soon joined by another two. one resembled the first with the ball. he had blond hair and green eyes. his hair flopped over his face and he wore a white shirt with a blue stripe across his chest. around his neck was the same chain as Rick. he wore a pair of zip off pants that had one leg showing. around his wrist was a black leather wristband.  
  
The other boy was also blond and had green eyes. it was short and was spiked at the top, that had goggles pushing the hair out of the way. he wore a pair of bdark blue gloves thatshowed his fingers and a black shirt that had white sleeves, that had blue rims, seperating the black and the white, making a yellow circle on both sleeves. the blue trailed up to make a loose collar. He had two brown leather strips arcoss this chest that attached one shoulder armour to his body, and white slim cloth acrossed attaching a hood. he wore black baggy shorts and a pair of blitz shoes.  
  
"OVER HERE!!!" the girl shouted as she jumped up and down in the water. she waved her arms around until the boy passed her the ball. she jumped, out stretched her arms and slashed into the water. the four boys ran out to the ocean too see if she was ok, because it sounded like she hit a trunk.  
  
"HEY! LEXI! YOU OKAY?!" the boy witht he goggles asked. she stood up soaked, and smiled, "yah! Thanks Shinra." she smiled until she got hit on the head with the blitz ball.   
  
"S'ok, the season doesn't start in a good three months." Shinra shrugged.  
  
"hey...heheheh, who are you sitting on? or...heheheh, saddling on?" the Wakka look-alike snickered as the two other boys came and started laughing.  
  
"what? what are you guys laughing about?" Lexi looked at what she was sitting on and there she found a man about her age. He had blond hair and he wore a blitz ball uniform. It was a jean overalls and a yellow cloth jacket underneath, showing his abs and muscles. he had short left longer than the other around his neck was a silver necklace with the same symbol he had on his shorts, on his arm was a blitz bracer. Lexi's eyes widened while the right one turned green; her face turned pink.  
  
"I-...I...ohhh....holy shit!" Lexi jumped off, and noticed he was bleeding across his chest.  
  
"he looks familiar..." the Wakka look-alike said..  
  
"its cause he looks like Shuvin, Chappu..." Rick said, leaning over.  
  
"is he ok??" Lexi asked worriedly, "I mean...he's bleeding..."  
  
"I hope Rick's throw didn't hurt him..." said another.  
  
"I highly doubt it Leif...I mean...he has no bruise from it...he even looks like a blitz player!" Shinra exclaimed.  
  
"yah," Chappu said,  
  
"why are you guys suddenly treating me like an object?!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"you could be..." Shinra smirked as he leaned in more, and watched the man's eyes open slowly.  
  
"I think he's coming along!" Chappu said, smiling.  
  
"c'mon you guys, heave!" the four boys picked up the bleeding man and brought him over to a hut.  
  
"aw man, he's not looking so good" comment Leif.  
  
"Yah no kiddin' " replied Rikkal.  
  
"You think we should go get some help?" asked Chappu to the rest of the group.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"but I don't think there would be a lot of help around this time of day" sighed Lexi.  
  
"then we will all go and find help" said Rikkal standing up.  
  
" we can't all go, stupid!" exclaimed Leif, standing up as well.  
  
"then someone will stay behind and watch over the boy until help comes, ya?" added Chappu, also standing up.  
  
"I will stay behind." Said Lexi, "now go and find some help as fast as you can!"  
  
they all dashed out of the hut, leaving Lexi and the mystery boy behind them. Lexi leaned over top of the boy to get a good look at him, he seemed to be the same age as the boys.  
  
"Shuin..." She thought to herself. The boy lay there silently for a little while longer. Still a mystery boy to Lexi, and nothing more… but not for long.  
  
"*cough cough*" she boy sat up and leaned over to cough up what seawater he had in his lungs. Lexi sat there helplessly and watched him cough until he was finished. He finally leaned backward again and relaxed his tense muscles.   
  
"...who.. who are you?" asked Lexi reluctantly as she looked into his eyes, he did seem more familiar than she has thought before. He tilted his head and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Yuna...don't you remember me?" he asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yuna? My name is Lexi." She replied leaning away from him.  
  
"no... but... I swear you look just like her. I'm Tidus." He says smiling at Lexi.  
  
"Tidus, my mother's name is Yuna... but I doubt you know her."  
  
"maybe I do... but if you're her daughter...then that can only mean..." Tidus leaned forward more until he was on all fours, looking deeper into Lexi's eyes. This made her uncomfortable. And she backed up a little more. Tidus seemed to be in a light state of shock at the moment. And she felt kind of sorry for him.  
  
"common, let's get out of this hut, the sea air might do you good." Said Lexi motioning for Tidus to follow her out of the hut. He slowly got up and left the hut after Lexi did. Then it hit Tidus...where was he... WHEN was he? Tidus had so many questions and right now he depended on Lexi to answer them.  
  
"are you coming or what?" Lexi said, noticing him gawking at the humble town.  
  
"yah!" Tidus answered and went to catch up with her. He gazed around, looking at what he could see. it was the same as before, the first time he had come to Besaid. the difference was that it had more machina, and more people you could say.  
  
"what are you looking at?" Lexi asked, approaching him.  
  
"...the...machina..." Tidus answered slowly.  
  
"oh...uhh you're not from around here...are...you?"  
  
"I...don't think so, where am I?"  
  
"You're in Besaid."  
  
"no...you're kidding right? Besaid?!"  
  
"uhh...no...I'm not...I live here..." Tidus' eyes widened, and stared at her, still shocked.  
  
"c'mon, I think the beach would do you some good." Lexi smiled and grabbed his wrist to bring his to the beach.  
  
Once they got there, the two sat in the warm sand and gazed out at the horizon.  
  
"well, at least the beach is the same..." Tidus said, breathily.  
  
"huh? It's like you've been here so many times before." Lexi said, looking at him.  
  
"Yah...umm...well...it's kinda hard to explain." Tidus sighed,  
  
"I have all day..." Lexi sighed, and plopped her weight on her back.  
  
"it started out when Sin brought me to Spira..." Tidus started slowly.  
  
"ok...Sin was like...destroyed more than....20 years ago...shouldn't you be like...30?!?" Lexi exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
"I should? you mean....20 years had passed?!" Tidus' eyes widened again.  
  
"I guess...I was only born when my mom turned 23..."  
  
"You're mom is who, again?"  
  
"Yuna..." Lexi smiled, "High Summoner Yuna."  
  
"You're...you're joking right?"  
  
"Why the hell would I joke!?" Lexi was beginning to get annoyed with this boy, more so than usual.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that..."  
  
"Hmmm?" Lexi had that guilt run through her again, guilt and sympathy.  
  
"You look so much like her."  
  
"Everyone says that, I don't mind but..."  
  
"But what? She's pretty."  
  
"I don't even think we're talking about the same Yuna here. My mom is...she's...a pushover, she does everything everyone tells her to do! Even at her age at nearly 40!"  
  
"Yuna is...forty years old?"  
  
"Yah...she's not gonna be 17 and have a 16 year old kid ya know." Tidus made a face at her comment.  
  
"Well, it's true!" Lexi says, trying to avoid his gaze. Silence over came the two of them. Tidus sighed, he still couldn't trust her. What if she was lying? But she just said she wasn't. 'ok...fine...I'll just check if she looks just like Yuna, my Yuna.'  
  
"look at me." Tidus said, forcefully. He wanted to make sure this girl wasn't lying to him, and she wasn't he wanted to make sure she WAS Yuna's daughter.  
  
"Why?" Lexi made a face and kept her gaze steady at the horizon.  
  
"Just, look at me I wanna make sure that..."  
  
"That what?!" Lexi frowns, making her eye turn green.  
  
"Please...just look at me." Lexi sighs, in defeat and stares Tidus strait in the face. he examines her hair, her brows, her eye color, her nose, her lips, the shape of her head; everything.   
  
"There's no doubt about it..." Tidus sighed, "I'm too far in the Future...."  
  
"Future? This is...my present...I'm confused..." Lexi said, becoming less angry.  
  
"LEXI!!!" Someone shouts down from the road. Lexi and Tidus turn their heads to see a blond running down to them.  
  
"Lexi!!!"  
  
"Ok, what is it now, Leif?" She answered, a little annoyed.  
  
"Your mom...your mom is looking for you..." the boy breathed.  
  
"Yah? So?" Lexi answered, standing, "she's always looking for me."  
  
"She thought the guy we found kidnapped you, or...or something... so she sent us to look for you."  
  
"You think that I'd let someone kidnap me?! Gees...and you're supposed to be my cousin..." Lexi sighed.  
  
"2nd cousin actually, since my mom and your mom are cousins and-"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Tidus coughed, trying to get their attention.  
  
"Oh! this is Tidus." Lexi exclaimed, sort of embarrassed.  
  
"...He looks sane..."  
  
"Well, c'mon, if my mom is looking for me, might as well go to her, huh?" Lexi smiled as she followed Leif.  
  
"Are ya comin' or what?" Lexi asked as she turned around.  
  
"Huh? yah, I'm coming." Tidus followed them, watching the two argue and play fight.  
  
"Mom?" Leif, Lexi and Tidus entered the room, where everyone was sitting, or standing.   
  
"Oh thank goodness!" an older version of Yuna hugged Lexi, "we thought that boy you kids found kidnapped you!" Lexi groaned, and the boys rolled their eyes. If Lexi where their kid, they wouldn't even bother looking for her because she would come home eventually.  
  
"Yuna...?" Tidus breathed as he stared at her.  
  
"Yes?" Yuna smiled turning her attention towards the boy.  
  
"You're...old..." Tidus said, shocked.  
  
"Tidus?" Yuna said, approaching him.  
  
"Y-yah! It's me..." they both hugged each other.  
  
"...Whoa...this is creepy," Rick said, making a face.  
  
"oh my god, Lexi, you're Mom's a pedophile!" Leif exclaimed, his green eyes widening.  
  
"Leif..." an older version of Rikku stood up from the seat and smacked Leif over the head with a fan.  
  
"Sorry...I'm sorry..." Leif whimpered. Lexi sighed, while Rick laughed his head off.  
  
"ok, that's enough." Virak said, pushing the two apart.  
  
"Virak..." Yuna said, "I've...just haven't seen him in so long that's all."  
  
"yah...like...20 years too long..." Lexi muttered.  
  
"is it really you?" Wakka stood up and poked Tidus' forehead, "it really is you, ya?" Wakka smiled and place an arm around Tidus' shoulders.  
  
"Let's party, ya? A celebration!"  
  
"hold on a minute Wakka. Why is it that Tidus is still 17 while we are at our normal age?" Lulu said, folding her arm.  
  
"oh, yah, there's that." Wakka sighed in defeat. Tidus smiled, 'some things never change.'  
  
"so, why are you here?" Rikku asked,  
  
"why? I was trying to find my way back to Old Spira...I guess, so that I could find Yuna. I guess, instead I ended up here," Tidus shrugged.  
  
"well, that would mean all that hard work we did just to find you wasn't worth anything," Rikku sighed, "we looked long and hard for you, and you just ended up here, 20 years in the future!"  
  
"How did you get here, ya?" Chappu asked.  
  
"well, when I jumped off the Besaid Port I ended up in Zanarkand, my Zanarkand," Tidus explained, "there, I spent a few weeks looking around for why I came back."  
  
"that sounds pathetic..." Lexi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lexi!" Yuna scolded, she shrugged.  
  
Tidus continued, "then...I sat at the old port, and the wood broke and I fell in. I ended up facing some of Sin's fiends. I got slashed across the chest and I think I either floated to Besaid beach or I fell there."  
  
"ok, he's a psycho," Leif said, and that earned him another smack.  
  
"so...he's an old friend of yours?" Rikal said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"are you sure he's not a son of your old friend?" Shinra asked.  
  
"No...this is he alright..." Yuna gazed sadly at Tidus, "and he's 20 years too late..."  
  
"20 years...to late? You mean..." Rick said, looking at Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"HE COULD HAVE BEEN LEXI'S DAD?!?!?!" the teen exclaimed. Wakka chuckled.  
  
"AHHAHA and-and Lexi was saddling him!!" Chappu exclaimed, laughing. The rest of the boys laughed. Lexi's eye turned green and her face began to pink.  
  
"ohhh...you guys!!!" she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FU-" Virak covered her mouth and dragged her outside.  
  
"Calm down, sweetie. You know how those boys are," Virak said, letting her go, "Besides, boys don't like violent girls right?"  
  
"Right..." Lexi said slowly.  
  
"That's my girl, now c'mon. We still have that problem to fix." Virak smiled and headed towards the hut.  
  
"Boys... don't like violent girls..." Lexi mouthed, and frowned, "says who, pop? Your ass?" she muttered and followed him in.  
  
Back in the hut, the boys were still laughing at what Lexi did.  
  
"Boys, boys calm down." Virak said, and the boys did calm down.   
  
"But you're here now," Yuna smiled.  
  
"Right..." Tidus sighed, they all knew what was wrong with him.  
  
"Well then, since you're here, let's party!" Rikku exclaimed,  
  
"Alright, the celebration will be later." Lulu said calmly.  
  
"Good! Then we can blitz, c'mon guys!" the five teens ran out of the hut.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Tidus ran after them, he didn't want to miss a chance to blitz. They all raced down to the beach. 


	3. Elegant Vibrant Intellegent Estatic Girl

Disclaimer: i do not own FFX or FFX-2 or Evie  
  
Claimer: I own Lexi, Chappu, Rick, Leif, Virak and other new characters u may see  
  
Authors note:Has been helped with Evie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The six teens began to play a game of blitzball. It was an even game since Tidus came along. They had two goalies; Leif and Leif. Rick, Leif and Shinra were on team while Tidus, Lexi and Chappu were on the other.  
  
"Pass it over!!" Rick exclaimed, raising his arms up by Lexi. Shinra passed over the ball. It went high, higher almost touching the sky. Rick jumps, his arms outstretched, his body diving for the ball. Lexi getting ready to block a hard throw. Tidus and Chappu run as fast as they could through the waist high water: Tidus up front, catching up with every second. He dives for the ball.  
  
"Holy son of a..." Leif lost words, as he watched Rick and Tidus both reach for the ball. Lexi bends down, waiting for one of them to get the ball it was fifty-fifty chance. The two boys splash into the water.  
  
"Who got the ball?" Shinra says, running closer. The two quickly stand, and Tidus throws the ball up, flips, and kicks the ball towards Leif's goal. Shinra tries to run after it and catch it but it was too fast. Leif gets into ready position, jumps up, and misses the ball by an inch. 14-15 of the winning score. The five trudge to the shore, and plop their tired bodies onto the sand.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that trick, ya?" Chappu asked, sitting up.  
  
"I was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus smiled, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Are you sure, you're not crazy...cause...there is no more Zanarkand," Shinra says, placing his hands behind his head. As an answer Tidus only chuckles.  
  
They suddenly heard a roar from the forest. The six look that way, and run to that direction.   
  
"hey!! hey!! Come back here!" shouted a womanish voice exclaimed from the forest. Suddenly two men run out of the bushes screaming.  
  
"what the..." Rick said, staring at them blankly.  
  
"c'mon, there might be someone in trouble." Tidus says and runs into the forest with the others following him. They hear another growl and a spell being emitted.  
  
"I summon, Ifrit!" the girl summoned, she stood with her arms out stretched holding a wisdom staff. It was blue and had blue cloth wrapping around the rim. It had a golden tip and two bells attached right under the gem on the top. It was green and was embodied with blue and silver to hold it, almost like flower petals. What attached the gem and the rod together was a emerald green that was shaped like the leaves of a flower.  
  
She had long chestnut brown hair that was up in a red ribbon and was braided, then tied together with a red ponytail, her bangs fell at the sides of her face, shaping out her round head. She had crystal blue eyes that gleamed with annoyance. Around her neck was a pink chocker that tied at the left side. She wore a pink tank top dress that had silver buttons all the way up. She left two of those buttons, well, unbuttoned. Around her waist was a purple tie on belt that had silver circlets around it. Around her right wrist she had many silver bracelets. She stepped back with her brown boots to let her Aeon come out.  
  
"I haven't seen a Aeon before!" Leif gasped, watching the Aeon crawl from the ground to the surface. Flames surrounded the area, but nothing burned.  
  
"Meteor Strike!" she exclaimed; Ifrit obeyed. The fiends died off, fading, with the phryflies leaving. She lets her knees buckle and she breathes heavily of tiredness."You're Summoner?" Shinra asks, as they approach her.  
  
"yes, I am." She breaths.  
  
"Why? Sin has been destroyed." Leif said.  
  
"Because Sin is back, he has been reborn. The New Yevon preachers have summoned it back. They want to heal Spira with eternal death. No more pain, no more suffering, only rest..." she answers, moving the hair in her face. Shinra swallows, to see her determined and beautiful face.  
  
"Here," Shinra gives her a hand. The girl takes it.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Lexi asks, smiling.  
  
"Evelyn, Evelyn-"  
  
"Charles!" Leif exclaimed, everyone looks at him oddly.  
  
"What?" he shrugs.  
  
"Actually, my name is Evelyn Lockheart," she says, backing away slowly from the youngest Al-bhed.  
  
"well, since you're a Summoner, I guess you'd want to go to the Besaid Temple to get your Aeon." Rick said, flashing her one of his sexy smiles. You could almost see his teeth sparkle. Evelyn raised an eyebrow and backed away more.  
  
"yeah, these dudes are weird," Lexi said, noticing her uneasiness.  
  
"Take that back, ya?" Chappu said, in his heavy accent.  
  
"umm...Fob much?" Evelyn said, moving closer to Lexi, then she said, "are you the High Summoner's Daughter?"  
  
Lexi sighed, "yah...unfortunately...can't ever get out of this beach hole." She frowns. Evelyn laughs, and smiles.  
  
"hey, you need that summon right? Well then, let's go and get it." Tidus smiles, and takes Evelyn's hand. She takes it away swiftly.  
  
"what?" Tidus said, turning around.  
  
"please, just lead the way." Evelyn said, cautiously.  
  
"sorry." Lexi stood beside Evelyn while the boys walked ahead of them.  
  
"that's Evelyn chick is weird, ya?" Chappu said, cautious that Lexi didn't hear him.  
  
"so? She's a summoner, he's dedicated to her...umm...job if that's what you want to call it," Tidus said, "I should know, Yuna was like that; dedicated."  
  
"it's weird to have you say that...I mean...you're 17 and Aunt Yunie is...like...40. It's scary." Rick said, looking at Tidus.  
  
"oh yah, I forgot, sorry."  
  
"Hey, Shinra, you usually have some input. What do you think?" Leif asked, as he stared up at the sky. "Shinra?" Leif looks over and sees Shinra glancing over his shoulder at the girls.  
  
"Don't tell me you're checking out Lexi." Rick said, smirking, "everyone knows she's got nothing to see. No matter how slutty she dresses!" he laughed.  
  
"Uhhh, man...I don't think you should have said that...ya?" Chappu said, walking on angle.  
  
"DIE RICK!" Lexi exclaims as she runs forward, as fast as she can.  
  
"Uh oh...AHH!!!!" Rick's green eyes widen and run as fast as he can. With Lexi right behind him. The two of them disappear over the hill. Evelyn walks up by herself, watching the two run. The four other boys stand there and wait for Evelyn. Once she caught up, they began walking again.  
  
"Are...those two always like that?" Tidus asked, looking up the hill.  
  
"Actually, Lexi's always like that. She gets mad if you insult her." Shinra sighs,  
  
"Yah, and Rick never shuts up, so, he's the one always getting hurt." Leif smiles,  
  
"I...see..." Tidus said, as they made it over the hill.  
  
"So, umm where are your guardians?" Shinra asked, looking at Evelyn's face.  
  
"They fled when we ran into some fiends. I find that quite pathetic..." Evelyn sighs in dismay as they headed into town. At the center they found Rick and Lexi fighting.  
  
"C'mon you two, we gotta get Evelyn to the temple." Shinra says, as they pass the two.  
  
"ok!" Lexi smiles and turns around to catch up with them, just as Rick was throwing his punch at her. He lost his balance and fell on his face.  
  
"Lexi!!" he shouted, and got up to chase after them. The group made it to the temple. Lexi shudders, "I hate this place; it's so creepy…"  
  
"But it's the only way to defeat Sin," Evelyn said, and then turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Umm, hey...wait!" Lexi ran up to her.  
  
"Yes?" Evelyn said, looking at the girl before.  
  
"There's a party tonight, wanna join us after you're done praying?" Lexi smiles.  
  
"Why, thank you. I'd be most obliged." Evelyn bows, and heads up the stairs.  
  
"Ok! See you then!" Lexi smiles and turns back to the group of boys.  
  
"Is she going to come?" Leif asked,  
  
"Ahuh! Can you believe it! I might actually have a friend who's a girl!" Lexi exclaimed, as they headed out to of the temple.  
  
"You don't have any girlfriends?" Tidus asked, curiously.  
  
"Uhh...heheh...I think mom's calling me, see you guys later!" Lexi smiles and runs over into her hut.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Tidus asked as he watched Lexi run.  
  
"You boys can help make a fire for tonight, ya?" Wakka said, smirking, "that means you too, Tidus."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Wakka, I've just gotten back! Sorta..." Tidus whines.  
  
"Nope, no exceptions."  
  
"Fine..." Tidus sighs.  
  
"Ok, we need the fire by the beach, ok?" Wakka says placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Ok, see ya later, pop!" Chappu said, as the boys went into the forest to pick up firewood.  
  
"Where have you been?" Virak asks harshly as Lexi enters the house.  
  
"Where's mom?" Lexi asks ignoring him.  
  
"Where have you been, Lexi?" Virak glares at her.  
  
"I was playin' some blitz with the guys! Where else can I go?" Lexi rolls her eyes, and brushes pass him.  
  
"Stay right there,"  
  
"What now?" Lexi turns around, and places her hands on her hips.  
  
"Stand up strait!" he orders, Lexi does sloppily. She sighs, and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Girls shouldn't have attitudes." Virak says, frowning.  
  
"Says who?" Lexi glares, leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Says me!" Virak points to himself.   
  
"So?"   
  
"So, you should listen to me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm your father!"  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to boss me around!"  
  
"Honey, could you-" Yuna walks in through the door, "oh, Lexi you're here! Could you help me the cooking for tonight?"  
  
"Uhh, sure Mom. Lemme carry that." Lexi says as she walks over to her mother, and picks up the bucket of food off the floor.  
  
"Thank you, Lexi. I'm grateful that you're so very strong." Yuna turns around to turn on the stove. Lexi sets the down the bucket on the table and makes a face at Virak. He frowns and stomps out the cloth door.  
  
"Honey? Virak!" Yuna calls, after him, "hmm I wonder what got to him?"  
  
"Heh, who knows..." Lexi smiled, and thought '11 for me 5 for him. I'm winnin' pops.'   
  
"hey Rikku, do you know where the boys are?" Virak says calmly as he approached Lulu and Rikku.  
  
"I believe that Wakka sent them out to the forest to get some fire wood." Lulu answered as she helps Rikku with some of the food.  
  
"thanks," Virak smiles as sweetly as he could, and turns away to the forest. Evelyn heard the whole thing, she was standing by the hut when she finished her praying. She had heard every word that Virak had said.  
  
'that faker...hmmmmm...' she smiled and went into one of the huts.  
  
Meanwhile, Virak was searching the forest for the boys. It seemed as if they split up to find some firewood. Then he suddenly heard two voices. It was Shinra and Tidus.  
  
"hey, Tidus, what about that one over there?" Shinra said, as Virak approached them.  
  
"nice one!" Tidus smiled as he went to go pick it up.  
  
"you two," Virak glared at them.  
  
"huh?" the two looked up from what they were doing. They stood up strait and stared at him; clueless.  
  
"you, Shinra, stop influencing my daughter to be so much like a boy. I don't like that you make her become like a man, I want my daughter to be a woman. And as for you." He glared at Tidus.  
  
"me?" Tidus said, pointing at himself with his free arm,  
  
"yes, you. Stay away from my beautiful wife and from my daughter. I don't want scum like you around them. If you ever touch one of them I will hurt you." Virak turns around and head back to town.  
  
"Gees, what an ass..." Tidus scowls as he picks up another piece of wood.  
  
"yah, you can see why Lexi likes to run." Shinra says, "she's been wanting to get off this island since ever." he explains as he and Tidus head out of the forest to the beach.  
  
"really...?"  
  
"yah, I've known her since she was born and I knew that I had to take care of her."  
  
"why? Doesn't Yuna?"  
  
"No...not... really, she can't."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"I really...don't know. I think there's more problems then she lets on." Tidus and Shinra throw the wood onto the sand.  
  
"hey, you guys!" Leif ran out of the forest with Rick and Chappu.  
  
"what?" Shinra asks.   
  
"Virak was in the forest, we were wondering he was talking to you guys." Rick asked.  
  
"He did," Shinra sighed.  
  
"What he say, ya?" Chappu asked.  
  
"Stuff about me not aloud to be around his wife and daughter, and about Shinra turning Lexi into a boy." Tidus answered.  
  
"Gees, I would really want to give him one!" Rick said as he punched the air, dropping the wood onto his feet.  
  
"OW!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
"I wanna see what he'd do if Lexi fell in love, huh?" Leif smiled as he threw the wood in the pile.  
  
"yah, I'd laugh so hard at what that dude would do." Rick agreed picking up the wood and throwing it to the pile.  
  
"well, I really don't think Lexi's gonna fall in love anytime soon," Shinra said, sitting down in the sand.  
  
"why not?" Tidus asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"she's still a lil tense, and still lil girl." Shinra answered.  
  
"well, maybe she will later then, ya?" Chappu smiled.  
  
"I hope so, we don't want our lil sis to be alone for the rest of her life." Shinra smiled, chuckling.  
  
Lexi mixed the boiling pot with a wooden spoon. Yuna had just left to get some supplies. Lexi heard someone behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey, mom. Could you tell me what's with-" Lexi turned around and saw... "Evelyn?"  
  
"hi," Evelyn answered, smiling.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lexi asked, turning back to the pot.  
  
"Well, I'm just visiting."  
  
"Done praying?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Shouldn't you go find your guardians? I mean...don't you need them to travel around Spira?"  
  
"I should, but what good are guardians if they don't guard?"  
  
"good point," Lexi smiled, "are you still coming to the party."  
  
"well, yes!"  
  
"great! We can go together! It's at the beach." Evelyn smiled, and Yuna came in. 


	4. AHHH RUNAWAY

Disclaimer: FFX and FFX-2 and Evie  
  
Claimer: Lexi, Chappu, Leif and Rick  
  
Author's note: hope you guys liek this chapter! thank you for reading this far!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sky began to glow as the group went to the beach for their little celebration.  
  
"Where's Virak?" Yuna asked as she set down the food on a picnic cloth.  
  
"Who cares?" Lexi scoffed, as she sat down with Evelyn.  
  
"You should, Lexi. He's your father." Yuna said, frowning. Lexi didn't give an answer.  
  
"Lexi did you cook?" Leif said, sniffing the food.  
  
"Umm...yah...you got a problem?" Lexi said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Then...it isn't edible..." Rick said, smirking.  
  
"Starve then!" Lexi frowned. Shinra watched the two; actually, he was watching Evelyn.  
  
"...I think I'd rather starve then eat this shit!!" Rick exclaimed, lifting the acid crumbled spoon.  
  
"hey, it's not that bad Rick..." Leif said, with a spoonful of Lexi's cooking in his mouth.  
  
"see? Leif can eat it," Lexi said,  
  
"that's only cause he has an iron and fat stomach, I have a delicate stomach." Rick smirked again, patting his stomach.  
  
"You better eat it Rick!!" Lexi's eyes flared and turned green, as she turned on all fours.  
  
"No way! If it's so acidic that it'll eat the spoon!" Rick smiled, "I might loose these sexy abs of mine."  
  
"Why...you..." Lexi glared, and stood up.  
  
"Uh oh..." Rick dropped his plate in the sand and made a run for it.  
  
"RIKAL! COME BACK HERE!!!" Lexi screamed as she ran after him. Evelyn smiled as she watched the two. Shinra took in a deep breath and took two plates full of food and walked over to Evelyn.  
  
"Hey," Shinra said shakily, smiling his goofy yet charming smile.  
  
"Oh hi." Evelyn turned to him and smiled. Shinra's face turned pink and his heart began to pound.  
  
"You should eat something..." Shinra handed her the plate that had been eaten away from Lexi's cooking. They both stared at it, shocked. Evelyn smiled, and laughed. Shinra looked up at her, and chuckled himself.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit with me, and watch the sun set?" Evelyn smiled up at him.  
  
"S-s-sure!" Shinra sits down beside her and stares out to the orange and pink horizon, then his eyes divert to Evelyn; who was gazing dreamily out at sea.  
  
"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Evelyn breathed, smiling dreamily; looking at him.  
  
"Yah, you are..." Shinra smiled, admiring her.  
  
"What?" Evelyn wanted to make sure what he had said.  
  
"Oh! Uhh! Nothing!" Shinra smiled goofily, and blushed, putting his hand behind his head, then laughed nervously.  
  
"RICK YOU'RE GONNA EAT ALL OF IT!!" Shinra and Evelyn turn behind them and see Rick's head at the end of the pot, with Lexi trying to push his face in. his hands were on the rim, trying to push himself from the incredible Hulk strength this little girl had.  
  
"No..." Rick groaned and gritted his teeth, as his face was pushed in closer to the pot.  
  
"It's...coming...closer..." He said though his teeth.  
  
"It has a name you know..." Lexi smiled evilly, "It's called, RICK STEW!" Lexi shouted at him and shoved his face into the pot. You could have heard Rick's bubbled scream inside of the pot. Shinra chuckled.  
  
"Are those two..." Evelyn started.  
  
"Yah, always." Shinra answered, smiling. Then he looked over at her, she gave him a worried look.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Lexi would never try to kill us or anything like that, and what ever Rick does he deserves what he gets. And usually, he gets hurt." Shinra chuckles nervously. Suddenly the bubbles in the pot stopped bubbling.  
  
"Hey, Lexi. You should let him go, ya?" Chappu said, slowly approaching her.  
  
"No! he's gonna eat all of it!" Lexi snapped, at him.  
  
"Well, he's drowning, I really think you should let him go, ya?" Chappu said taking hold of one of her arms gently.  
  
"Let go of me!" Lexi screamed, and threw Chappu with her one hand, while the other dunked Rick's head deeper into the pot. Chappu frowned, got up and grabbed Lexi's arm.  
  
"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Lexi waved her arm around, trying to throw Chappu off.  
  
"Shiiinnnraaa!! Heeelllpp meeee, yyaaa???" Chappu exclaimed as he tried to hold on.  
  
"Sorry, bout this..." Shinra sighed, and made his way towards the two. He examined what was to do, and then he took hold of Lexi's other arm. She squirmed and screamed. Shinra and Chappu tried to pull her away from the pot.  
  
"Tidus!!!!" Shinra shouted, "help!!" Tidus got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"One...two... three...HEAVE!!" Shinra counted and the three boys heaved her from the pot. Rick's head hung from the rim to the liquid substance.  
  
"Leif! Get your bro, ya?" Chappu exclaimed, as he struggled to keep Lexi back. Leif nodded, and pulled Rick by his collar out of the pot. Leif went down to check if Rick was breathing.  
  
"He's not breathing!"  
  
"Give him CPR then!" Shinra exclaimed.  
  
"That is wrong on so many levels!" Leif shouted back.  
  
"Kick him or something!" Tidus said, "hurry this is hard!" Leif nodded, and kicked Rick in the stomach. Rick coughed up the liquid and curled into a ball. He started whimpering.  
  
"uhhh, you guys better come over here!" Leif called, the four of them ran towards them.  
  
"Are...you ok, man?" Shinra asked.  
  
"Dude..." Tidus, pushed Rick onto his back. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Looks like you kicked him pretty hard, Leif..." Lexi said.  
  
"heh, sorry man." Leif shrugged.  
  
"It's not that..." Rick sniffed, "it's the acid in my stomach...it BURNS!" The three other boys looked strait at Lexi. Her eye turned green, and she smiled evilly.  
  
"DIE RICK!!" She pounced on him, and started fighting.  
  
"The pain!!!!"  
  
"there they go again..."  
  
"RIKAL!" Rikku exclaimed, angrily.  
  
"Alexandria!!" Yuna frowned.  
  
"uh oh..." the two of them stopped.  
  
"You two are going to be-" Yuna started.  
  
"My guardians!" Evelyn interrupted.  
  
"what?!" Everyone stared at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.  
  
"Gaurdians? But...Sin has been destroyed!" Virak appeared, as he scoffed, "there's no need to worry about that, Yuna has taken care of it." Tidus glared at him.  
  
"Sin has been, but it's reborn. I believe the New Yevon have learned to Summon it. I saw it, with my own eyes!" Evelyn exclaimed, some what annoyed with the man.  
  
"Sin...I'm coming then." Shinra said, heroically. Lexi and Rick snickered,   
  
"yah, just want the girl to fall all over you, isn't that right?" Rick snickered, nudging him on the side.  
  
"that's so lame..." Lexi laughed.  
  
"shut up you two..." Shinra sighed; he knew they were right.  
  
"Hmmmm...maybe if I..." Tidus mumbled; Yuna looked at him curiously.  
  
"hey! you mean you want me as your guardian?!" Lexi smiled, "ohhhh!!! I'm sooo excited!!" Virak frowned at her comment.  
  
"I'm coming, too!" Rick and Leif exclaimed, smiling. They wouldn't want to miss a chance to make fun of Lexi's every little mistake. Actually, that's just Rick.  
  
"but, the game starts in three months! We need practice!!" Chappu exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon ol' Chap," Rick smiled, and placed his arm around Chappu's shoulders, "what's more important than seeing the world with beautiful girls, making fun of Lexi and becoming famous?"  
  
"that's the same thing if we win the tournament, Rick." Chappu sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"oh...well...haha..." Rick smiled, stupidly.  
  
"Hey! I'm coming too!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"why? Shouldn't you stay here with my mom?" Lexi looked at him, "aren't you like, head over heels for her?" She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"yes, but you see if I find a way to get back into the past I can actually marry Yuna." Tidus smiled, the teens just looked at him funny.  
  
"are you sure you want to go, sweetie?" Yuna asked, approaching Lexi.  
  
"yeah! I'm sure. I mean, if you can save the world, it's only my job as your daughter to do the same." Lexi smiled sweetly as possible, trying to convince her mother in letting her leave.  
  
"I have a feeling that's not true..." Yuna sighed, but smiled.  
  
"my daughter is not going to become a guardian!" Virak exclaimed, "especially not with those sniveling boys!"  
  
"excuse me!? Those are our boys!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"what gives you the right to say that about of children?" Lulu asked, calmly but coldly.  
  
"I don't need a right, those boys are turning my daughter into a prostitute!" Virak bellowed, "Especially since that pretty blond boy came in town!" Yuna was shocked but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Tidus isn't a pretty blond boy!" Lexi exclaimed, "Sure he's in love with mom, which is so totally wrong, but that doesn't mean anything! He's a nice guy, and so are the rest of them. They take better care of me then you!"  
  
"Exactly, so you should just back off!" Shinra crossed his arms, "we aren't sniveling boys, and we aren't turning Lexi into whore! I bet that's what you want her to be!"  
  
"You stay out of this," Virak frowned, "c'mon." he grabbed Lexi wrist and held it tightly, hurting her.  
  
"ow! Let go of me, moron! Let go!" Lexi screamed as she was being dragged away.  
  
"Hey! Bring her back here!! VIRAK!" Leif shouted, he was about to run after them but Rikku grabbed him, and shook her head.  
  
"Why not!? He might hurt her!" Leif argued, as his eyes glanced into hers.  
  
"He won't," Yuna sighed, "only because she looks like me,"  
  
"What happened?" Evelyn asked Shinra.  
  
"Virak, he's always had it in for me and the guys. Never liked us one bit, making up storied just so that we'd get in trouble. People don't usually believe him. And when he doesn't get his way he takes it out on Yunie, and if Yunie isn't home, it's us, and if we aren't anywhere to be found…" Shinra's voice faded. Tidus and Evelyn looked around at their faces, "it's Lexi, isn't it." Evelyn sighed, "poor girl."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we take care of her.... actually it's mostly Shinra..." Rick laughed, and smiled.  
  
"I better check if she's ok though, she should be climbing out of the window once I get there, if I leave now." Leif smiled as he turned around, ready to walk to Lexi's hut.  
  
"Wait, Leif, I want you to give something to her for me." Yuna smiled.  
  
"What's that, Aunt Yunie?" Leif asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Follow me," Yuna went infront of him and he followed her.  
  
The group watched as they left.  
  
"Sounds like Lexi and Yuna have some problems..." Tidus sighed, "worst than me and my old man..."  
  
"Huh?" Evelyn looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell me, why do you want to become a Summoner?" Lulu asked Evelyn.  
  
"I've always wanted to save the world, have an adventure. When I saw sin I then decided to become a Summoner." Evelyn smiled.  
  
"it's dangerous to be a summoner, you may die along the way."   
  
Evelyn just smiled and said, "it's about time I had a happy ending,"  
  
--------------------change Scene------------------------  
  
"Auntie, where are we going?" Leif asked as Yuna led him down the rocks to the bottom of the waterfall. Yuna didn't answer his question.  
  
"Auntie?" Leif turns around and sees Yuna walk into the waterfall.  
  
"Auntie!" Leif exclaimed, and runs into the waterfall to see Yuna looking for something behind a rock.  
  
"Now where did I put those things? Ohh, this is so frustrating..." Yuna mumbled,  
  
"Auntie?" Leif raised his eyebrow, it wasn't a usual thing for his Aunt to share things with her daughter, with anyone actually. She was more of a I-have-a-secret-but-I'll-never-tell, and Leif was a I-know-what-you're-hiding-there's-no-point-in-hinding-it, in other words…Leif reads people.  
  
"Hmm...seems like the rest of them have been stolen..."   
  
"What?" Leif went behind the rock, and blinked, confused by his aunt's actions.  
  
--------------------change Scene------------------------  
  
"C'mon!" Virak shouted as he dragged Lexi into the hut.  
  
"Let go of me!! Damn you!!" she tripped over her own two feet, "Fuck, that hurt!" Virak dragged her over to her room.  
  
"Girls shouldn't swear, and you won't be leaving Besaid," he threw her onto her bedroom floor. Virak quickly made his way to the door. Lexi quickly shot up and crawled to the door as fast as she could. But the door closed she got there, and her face collided with the door. She slid down back onto the floor.  
  
"ow..." she groaned, and got up, and decided to open the door. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted it; locked.  
  
"Damn...he's smart for an older dude..." she sighed, and turned around. She went to her cot and looked under it for her small blue backpack. She stuck her hand under the bed and searched around for it.  
  
"Hmmm, papers, books, pictures," she pulled out something that she thought was her bag, she stared at it, making a discusted face, "what is Rick's underwear doing in here?!" she threw it aside and began looking again, "let's hope I don't find anything more of his stuff under here…" she sighed, then suddenly she smiled when she found her bag.  
  
"Here we go!" she pulled out a small blue backpack that was big enough to hold most of her clothes. She smiled and began to pack.  
  
--------------------change Scene------------------------  
  
"hmmm, If you teens really want to leave, you must leave now," Lulu said, "if Virak doesn't want Lexi to go, maybe it's for the best."  
  
"no way! I ain't ditching Lexi! She's one of us!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
"Lexi, I don't think these boys would leave with out her." Evelyn said, calmly. Shinra looked at her, "I can't just leave her here with that bastard…" he sighed.  
  
"Shinra," Wakka frowned.  
  
"sorry," Shinra sighed.  
  
"we should wait up a bit, Lexi and Leif will be here soon." Rick said, smiling, "I can't leave with out my humor."  
  
--------------------change Scene------------------------  
  
"here, Leif, take these to Lexi." Yuna gave Lief a sphere.  
  
"this looks old, Aunt Yunie," Leif held it up to his face.  
  
"it is the only dress sphere I have left."  
  
"oh! These things that Shinra keeps trying to fix!"  
  
"yes, this is my warrior dress sphere."  
  
"sweet! Lexi gets a sword!" Leif smiled.  
  
"make sure you give it to her."  
  
"yea, no problem Aunt Yunie." Yuna led Leif out of the waterfall and back into town. They saw Virak walk out of the hut.  
  
"Auntie, could you distract him until me and Lexi get out of here?" Leif asked, Yuna nodded and advanced toward the angry Virak.  
  
Lexi looked down her window and saw how far down the ground was. "crap…" she cursed, "I can't jump down." She frowned, and looked around her room for something. She saw her bed sheet. A devious smile appeared on her face, and she pulled the bed sheets off.  
  
"Virak, honey. I'm sorry about my friends and their boys. They don't mean any harm." She said sweetly, and awkwardly.  
  
"I still don't like the idea of them getting close to her."  
  
"oh, I understand completely!" Yuna exclaimed, as Leif crawled to the back to where Lexi's window was. He suddenly saw white bed sheet being carefully put down.  
  
"pssst! Lexi!" Leif whispered, trying to get her attention.  
  
"what?" Lexi answered in the same tone then accidentally dropped the bedsheets.  
  
"great! Now how am I supposed to get down!?" Lexi asked, annoyed.  
  
"jump! I'll catch you!"  
  
"what?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"c'mon, trust me! I'm not Rick you know!"  
  
"true, you're his brother!"  
  
"just jump already! Do you want to stay here while all of us are gone? This place is a hole!"  
  
"ok, ok..."  
  
"I'll count to three....1..." Lexi moved back, getting ready to jump, "2..." she got ready to run, "3!" Lexi ran to the window, placed her foot firmly on the ground and pushed off. She flew out to the fresh air and fell silently and quickly. Lexi shut her eyes tight, she didn't like free falling. She didn't like the depth she was falling at. Suddenly two strong arms caught her.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Leif tried to find his balance while he carried Lexi. Careful not to drop her of fall. Once he did catch his balance he put her down and they ran.  
  
--------------------change Scene------------------------  
  
"Waiit! Don't leave with out us!!" Lexi yelled as she ran behind Leif.  
  
"they're here!" Tidus turned around, and saw Lexi running happily towards them, him. He smiled, he suddenly wanted to run up to her and hug her tight, to never let go. He was back with her and he would never loose her ever again, even though it was partially his fault.  
  
"I'll find a way back, I promise Yuna..." Tidus whispered.  
  
"Tidus?" she said.  
  
"yes?" he answered dreamily slowly pulling her away.  
  
"are you on drugs?" in front of him was Lexi. She made a face at him, "you can let go now, you know."  
  
"sorry! I thought...you look like...crap!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"...don't you EVER do that again...it's scary..." Lexi shuddered as she made her way to Evelyn.  
  
"dude, please do not hallucinate, it's scary to know that you're in love with Aunt Yunie." Leif said, shuddering.  
  
"thank you sooo much Evie!!" Lexi smiled and hugged her. Evie raised an eyebrow, and a smile slowly spread across her face.  
  
"let's go get one of those boats, ya?" Chappu said, leading the way to the dock.  
  
"will it hold all of us?" Evie asked.  
  
"yah, it should," Rick smiled. Shinra got in the rowboat, and let out his hand so he could help Evie in. Lexi and Leif smiled at each other and jumped in.  
  
"don't rock the boat!!" Rick exclaimed, as he tried to sit down beside Chappu. All of them looked up at Tidus who was still on the dock.  
  
"are you coming or what?" Lexi asked, smiling. Tidus looked up at her, smiling. And untied the boat. He jumped injust before it left.  
  
"yah! I'm coming," he answered when he sat down, 'I'm going to find my way back to you Yuna, I promise.' He thought.  
  
As Rick, Chappu, Shinra and Leif rowed the boat, Lexi gazed out to the sky. 'star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, to have the wish, I wish tonight...please make this journey full of laughter...' she smiled, and glanced at the crew on the small row boat. Evie, Leif, Rick, Chappu, Shinra and Tidus; her companions on this journey for their future, and for Tidus' past... 


	5. Gil or no Gil, that is the Question

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX FFX2 or Evie or the other  
  
Claimer: i own Lexi, LEif, Rick and Chappu  
  
Author's note: thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Evie sat on the chair next to the window. She stared at group she was with. Lexi on the bed, and the boys out stretched on the floor. Shinra was lying down on the floor beside the bed, as if guarding Lexi as she slept. Rick, Leif and Chappu slept beside each other fighting over the blanket in their sleep. Tidus leaned against the wall, awake.  
  
"Jet lag?" Evie asked him.  
  
"Yeah, no." Tidus answered.  
  
"Huh?" Evie gave him a face.  
  
"It's just that-" Tidus was interrupted by Chappu's loud snore. The both of them laughed.  
  
"Let's get out of this cabin." Evie said, standing.  
  
"Yah, good idea." Tidus got up and opened the door for Evie. She smiled and they both left. They walked out to the deck. Evie leaned on the bar that held her safe from the sea. She loved the sea breeze blow lightly on her face. Tidus rested his head on his hands, as he stared out to the night sea horizon.  
  
"It's so stuffy in there..." Evie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I like it out here." Tidus answered sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, thought you'd be happy to get away from Virak and Besaid."  
  
"I am, but...I want to be with Yuna."  
  
"What?" Evie gave him a disgusted face, "she's 40!"  
  
"Not when I met her, when I met her we were 17. I should have been Lexi's father." Evie stared at him, was he crazy?  
  
"You like older women I see, very old..." Evie said, turning away.  
  
"No, that's not it. Sin has something to do with it."  
  
"Sin is a living piece of death."  
  
"Sin took me from Zanarkand, the living Zanarkand. It brought me to Spira where I met Yuna and Lulu and Wakka and-and Rikku. When we fought Sin, that was it, I was disappearing. I jumped the Besaid dock only to find my Dad, then I...ended up here..."  
  
"Destiny..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe you were supposed to be taken away, to travel here? Isn't it possible that you're not supposed to be in Old Spira? In the Revolution of Machina?" Evie said, staring out to the stars, "all you humans give up when you loose something that was never there, sometimes some humans loose, and then try harder to achieve what they are missing. Humans...can betray and be loyal to one another easily, unfortunately."  
  
"Aren't you human?" Tidus asked, looking at her.  
  
"Depends what you call human," she smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Ur hu! Sin! Sin! Drana yna vaehtc ypuynt!" an Al bhed exclaimed as he ran from the other side of the boat.  
  
"You get the boys, I'll try to fight him off." Evie said as she made her way to the other side. Tidus nodded, but then a thought hit him. 'she's alone.' He was about to chase after her but she was already gone.  
  
----Change scene----  
  
Evie ran through the crowd only to find fiends waiting for her. She frowned, ready for her victory.  
  
"Ok, here we go..." she shut her eyes and summoned Anima. Chains dug under the sea to find her. the chains pulled out her enclosed body.  
  
"attack!!" Evie ordered as she used her staff to point at the fiends. Anima used her eye and attacked the fiends. They gave horrifying shriek and faded into pryflies, Anima's eyes blead.  
  
"Evie you ok?" Lexi asked as she knelt down beside her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." Evie smiled.  
  
"Ok, let's take care of this!" Rick exclaimed and put up his fists, Chappu took out his lucky blitzball, and Shinra pulled the grenade trigger and threw it at Sin. Everyone ducked.  
  
"Ok my turn!" Lexi stood up and smiled, she threw up the dress sphere and she jumped up into the light. She landed down to be dressed in her warrior outfit. She wore all black. Leather boots crawled up her leg to her shin, and a leather belt garter wrapped around her thigh. She wore a tight black skirt that showed her mid drift and had leather straps attaching her shirt to her skirt, and a pair of black gloves that went up to her upper arms. She wore a black tank top that stuck to her skin, and shaped out her figure. Around her neck was a black chocker with a silver cross dangling from it. She pulled out her sword that resembled Auron's; big and clunky.  
  
"Lexi!! You look like a-" Rick started,  
  
"Shut up!" Lexi hit him with her sword.  
  
"Whoa..." Tidus gawked at her,  
  
"C'mon! We gotta distract Sin!" Lexi exclaimed and slashed at Sin.  
  
"Right!" Tidus drew his sword and attacked at the giant fin.  
  
"Firea!" Rick exclaimed, punching a fireball towards Sin.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're aimin!" Leif exclaimed as he dodged the fireball. Rick smirked, as if he was actually aiming for his brother. The fin dove into the water, and the boat found its balance.  
  
"Hey, what?" Lexi said looking at her hands. Tidus glanced at her and saw her warrior outfit change into her normal clothes.  
  
"After the battle, you go to your normal outfit." Shinra explained, as he helped Evie up on her feet.  
  
"Hey!" A man exclaimed, he was the one from the ticket booth.  
  
"You tricked me! That's not a kid under 10!" the man exclaimed, Lexi backed up behind Tidus.  
  
"Maybe not, but she helped move Sin away. Can't you at least be grateful?" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but you still need to pay for the ticket!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"uhh..." Lexi backed up a bit.  
  
"Hey, Lexi careful you might..." Leif started as he saw her back up. He saw her trip over he ledge and fell into the water. The splash of her body hitting the water made everyone look.  
  
"Oh, crap...not again!" Tidus turned around quickly and dove into the water.  
  
"Hey!! Wait up!!" Leif dove in after him. Rick and Chappu glanced at each other and jumped into the water.  
  
Shinra sighed, and looked out, he saw the City of Luca.  
  
"Might as well." Shinra said, "sorry about this." Shinra picked Evie up, and jumped into the water.  
  
"Ok, hang on..." Shinra said once they were in the water. Evie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where's Lexi?" he asked.  
  
"Right here!" Lexi waved, she was on Tidus' back.  
  
"You know, what was the point of buying tickets when we could have just rowed ourselves here?" Rick asked as he swam towards the dock.  
  
"I have no idea, sometimes we are really stupid, ya?" Chappu answered.  
  
"Well, at least we made it here," Shinra said, "sorry about..." he started.  
  
"It's alright, really." She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her.  
  
"Thanks, Leif, Tidus, I'm really stupid..." Lexi said as they swam.  
  
"you don't gotta tell me twice..." Leif sighed, Lexi scowled at him.  
  
"It's ok, you're not that heavy..." Tidus said, smiling.  
  
"That's cause she hasn't eaten yet," Leif answered, laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Lexi scowled, then her stomach growled too. Tidus laughed.  
  
When the group made it to the docks Shinra helped Evie up. She stood on the dock taking out the water from her clothes.  
  
"That was a nice work out," Tidus said sarcastically as he wrung out his shirt.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Lexi smiled, laughing; she didn't do any work at all.  
  
"Maybe I should just push you into the water then, watch you drown." Tidus said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she said backing away, "I'll tell mom on you!"  
  
"What are you, a mamma's girl? Wait... you're a mamma's boy!" Lexi glared at him, and pushed him into the water.  
  
"Call, me a boy again and I'll make you drown." She glared, and helped him out of the water. Tidus shook the water out of his hair.  
  
"Hey!" Lexi giggled, Tidus smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, you flirt," Rick, said, pulling Tidus away.  
  
"We have to go to Mi'hen High Road." Evie said, interrupting, "but first..." she said as she wrung out her skirt, "we need to rest for a bit."  
  
"Good idea! Ice cream!" Lexi exclaimed, jumping up in the air. When she landed she slipped on a puddle and she began to fall backwards. Then, someone's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"Hey, thanks Leif..." She smiled.  
  
"Umm Leif is a nice name, but Tidus would do thanks."   
  
Lexi opened her eyes, "oh, ha, sorry Tidus. Thought you were Leif."  
  
"Yah, I realize that..." Tidus sighed, letting her go.  
  
"Well, we need to dry off..." Shinra said, as he began walking out of the dock.  
  
"You're telling me, ya!" Chappu exclaimed. As they entered the main square, they saw people bustling, and running around with advertisements of sponsors, balloons and flyers.  
  
They group walked around the corner looking for a place to rest.  
  
"Hey, hey! You got two lovely girls with you!" some one exclaimed beside them, holding flyers.  
  
"What? Where? We only have one lovely girl," Rick said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" Lexi elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Do you love to sing? Love to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Um, we better be on our way, c'mon." Shinra said, trying to ignore the man.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that!" the man placed his arm around Shinra's shoulder, then slowly pulled away because he was wet.  
  
"Well, then, you look like a bunch of good looking sphere hunters."  
  
"Sphere Hunters us? Oh no, no you got-" Evie started.  
  
"Here enter this competition, I bet you girls could win."  
  
"uhh...win what, exactly...?" Evie asked.  
  
"The most awesome sphere of course!"  
  
"What's in it?" Tidus asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Exactly, you must win to know what's in it."  
  
"What a rip off!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come now, you don't only win a sphere, you also win an air ship!"  
  
"Hmm..." Shinra pondered.  
  
"Here, sir, for your girl friends." The man gave Shinra a flyer, and then they began walking.  
  
"I hate people like him, ya?" Chappu said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know what you mean, so annoying." Rick sighed.  
  
"I guess it takes one to know one, huh?" Lexi said, smiling.  
  
"Love to sing? Love to Dance? Well here is your chance. Enter in Luca's Talent Competition. Win a rare sphere, an air ship, an Al-bhed made guitar, drum set and a key board. Air ship is as new and as up beat as our competitors. Hurry! Sign up now." Shirna read blankly.  
  
"we should enter," Tidus said, just before Shinra was about to throw it away.  
  
"what? Why?" the group stared at him.  
  
"what if that sphere has a secret to returning me to the past?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Oh no you don't, none of us are going to enter that competition got it? We don't exactly sing and dance randomly in the streets, about rain falling on your head, or running down a yellow fucking road!" Lexi exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"let's go," Leif sighed, and they all started walking. Silence was in the air.  
  
"do you want Virak to be your father for the rest of your life?" Tidus asked, Lexi.  
  
"what did you say?" Lexi asked, turning around raising her eyebrow.  
  
"you hate Virak right?" Tidus smiled, he got her hooked.  
  
"we all hate Virak, ok?" Leif said, shaking his head.  
  
"what if you could get rid of him?" Tidus asked again.  
  
"we tried about a million things to get rid of him! We just gotta face that he's here forever." Rick said, sighing.  
  
"but I could get rid of him, forever, like he was never here!" Tidus smiled.  
  
"that's impossible, ya?" Chappu said.  
  
"that's true, but it's supposed to be impossible that I'm here."  
  
"what are you getting at?" Shinra asked as they entered a Café.  
  
"well, I'm not supposed to be here. I want to marry Yuna." Tidus smiled proudly.  
  
"shhhh, not so loud!" Evie exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, people are starting to look at you funny..." Lexi reminded.  
  
"sorry, it's just that..." Tidus apologized, then continued, "what if in that sphere there's a clue for me to get into the past." They all looked at him, they understood what he was saying.  
  
"well, what do you say? I could be Lexi's new dad." Tidus smiled. Lexi's heart pounded, it was a chance she could take. She hated Virak, she wanted him dead, gone from her life forever. She didn't just hate him because he restricted her from her actions, but restricting her from her friends and family was a different thing. She wanted him gone forever, to leave her mother and her alone.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." Lexi smiled, "I'll do it."  
  
"What?!" Leif looked at her, shocked.  
  
"What, what?" she asked  
  
"You can't be serious, right? I mean...you're Lexi! Not, Aunt Yunie."  
  
"If I was Aunt Yunie I wouldn't have said no before. Helllooo."  
  
"She has a point," Evie said, smiling, "we must take chances."  
  
"Right!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, I'm your waitress for today, may I help you?" the waitress asked. She had long dark brown hair and her bangs fell on her forehead. Her brown eyes diverted down onto her note pad. She didn't seem like she was wearing any type of uniform, she wore her casual clothes. She wore a silver necklace that had a lion on it. She wore a white tube top that showed her mid drift. She held the note pad with her gloved fingers that had silver spikes on them. She wore a tight black leather mini skirt, and a pair of suspenders. She wore black boots that went halfway up her calves and a leather belt around her left leg that held a little dagger. Evie looked up at her, she seemed familiar to her.  
  
"Yah, what's your sign?" Rick winked.  
  
"Do not enter, any one else?" she asked.  
  
"Are you single?" Rick asked again.  
  
"No, anything to drink or eat?" the waitress continued.  
  
"No," Shinra then looked at Evie for her to order.  
  
"Umm, green tea thanks." Evie smiled.  
  
"Evie?" the girl looked up from the note pad.  
  
"Hey Andy, see your business is doing well."  
  
"heh, yeah, course I'm loosing people, would any of you like to help out?" Andy asked.  
  
"I would-" Rick volunteered.  
  
"You don't want Rick to help, he's definitional." Lexi smiled.  
  
"shut up, I ain't no robot!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
"who are your friends?" Andy asked, leaning on the table with one hand.  
  
"this is Lexi," Evie smiled.  
  
"I've heard you, high summoner's daughter." Andy said.  
  
"grreeaat, I'm known as a daughter!" Lexi said sarcastically.  
  
"Yah, well," Andy shrugged.  
  
"And this is Rick, Chappu, Leif, Tidus and Shinra." Evie continued.  
  
"I think that one right there is cute," Andy said, smiling at Tidus.  
  
"You can't have him!" Lexi exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, is he your boyfriend?" Andy asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Boyfriend? I-I-I-I...no, but you can't have him." Lexi said, sort of embarrassed.  
  
"Silly girl, I don't want him." Andy smiled, "I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Lexi apologized.  
  
"Evie, why are you all...wet?" Andy asked.  
  
"Long story," Evie sighed. Andy then noticed the flyer Shinra was holding.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" Andy asked him.  
  
"What?" Shinra asked, confused.  
  
"The competition, are you going to enter?"  
  
"No..." Shinra answered slowly.  
  
"Good, cause that's girls only...unless they're back up dancers; and you don't look like much of a dancer..." Andy said.  
  
"hey, um, do you know where we can stay for the night?" Leif asked.  
  
"it's lunch, Leif, why are you worrying about that?" Chappu asked.  
  
"because we're going to forget..." Leif sighed.  
  
"good point,"  
  
"well, there's a cheap motel just around the corner..." Andy answered.  
  
"great! We'll go there..." Leif smiled.  
  
"so, when's the competition?" Tidus asked.  
  
"umm, tonight, why? Who's entering?" Andy asked.  
  
"Lexi." They all said together.  
  
"umm...yah...I guess I am..." Lexi sighed.  
  
"well, why don't you guys go to the motel? I'll go help look for an outfit, looks like you need one." Andy giggled.  
  
"well, I..."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Rick smiled.  
  
"oh no you don't, you're coming with me!" Lexi exclaimed as Leif dragged him out. Chappu sighed and followed them.  
  
"and, Evie want to come with me?" Andy asked.  
  
"of course," Evie smiled.  
  
"I'm coming then to!" Shinra suddenly exclaimed, then blushed, 'why did I do that? That was stupid!'  
  
"um, sure..." Andy raised her eye brow.  
  
"me too, I need to make sure this goes well." Tidus added.  
  
"well then, let's go shopping!" Andy exclaimed, and left with her little group.  
  
"shopping?" Tidus and Shinra looked at each other, and sighed, what did they get themselves into? 


	6. Andy my Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX FFX2 or Evie or the other  
  
Claimer: i own Lexi, LEif, Rick and Chappu  
  
Author's note: thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Evie sat on the chair next to the window. She stared at group she was with. Lexi on the bed, and the boys out stretched on the floor. Shinra was lying down on the floor beside the bed, as if guarding Lexi as she slept. Rick, Leif and Chappu slept beside each other fighting over the blanket in their sleep. Tidus leaned against the wall, awake.  
  
"Jet lag?" Evie asked him.  
  
"Yeah, no." Tidus answered.  
  
"Huh?" Evie gave him a face.  
  
"It's just that-" Tidus was interrupted by Chappu's loud snore. The both of them laughed.  
  
"Let's get out of this cabin." Evie said, standing.  
  
"Yah, good idea." Tidus got up and opened the door for Evie. She smiled and they both left. They walked out to the deck. Evie leaned on the bar that held her safe from the sea. She loved the sea breeze blow lightly on her face. Tidus rested his head on his hands, as he stared out to the night sea horizon.  
  
"It's so stuffy in there..." Evie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I like it out here." Tidus answered sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, thought you'd be happy to get away from Virak and Besaid."  
  
"I am, but...I want to be with Yuna."  
  
"What?" Evie gave him a disgusted face, "she's 40!"  
  
"Not when I met her, when I met her we were 17. I should have been Lexi's father." Evie stared at him, was he crazy?  
  
"You like older women I see, very old..." Evie said, turning away.  
  
"No, that's not it. Sin has something to do with it."  
  
"Sin is a living piece of death."  
  
"Sin took me from Zanarkand, the living Zanarkand. It brought me to Spira where I met Yuna and Lulu and Wakka and-and Rikku. When we fought Sin, that was it, I was disappearing. I jumped the Besaid dock only to find my Dad, then I…ended up here…"  
  
"Destiny..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe you were supposed to be taken away, to travel here? Isn't it possible that you're not supposed to be in Old Spira? In the Revolution of Machina?" Evie said, staring out to the stars, "all you humans give up when you loose something that was never there, sometimes some humans loose, and then try harder to achieve what they are missing. Humans…can betray and be loyal to one another easily, unfortunately."  
  
"Aren't you human?" Tidus asked, looking at her.  
  
"Depends what you call human," she smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Ur hu! Sin! Sin! Drana yna vaehtc ypuynt!" an Al bhed exclaimed as he ran from the other side of the boat.  
  
"You get the boys, I'll try to fight him off." Evie said as she made her way to the other side. Tidus nodded, but then a thought hit him. 'she's alone.' He was about to chase after her but she was already gone.  
  
----Change scene----  
  
Evie ran through the crowd only to find fiends waiting for her. She frowned, ready for her victory.  
  
"Ok, here we go..." she shut her eyes and summoned Valefor. His miraculous wings appeared from the sky and he landed gracefully on to the boat.  
  
"Sonic wings!" Evie ordered as she used her staff to point at the fiends. Valefor used his wings and attacked the fiends. They gave horrifying shriek and faded into pryflies.  
  
"Evie you ok?" Lexi asked as she knelt down beside her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." Evie smiled.  
  
"Ok, let's take care of this!" Rick exclaimed and put up his fists, Chappu took out his lucky blitzball, and Shinra pulled the grenade trigger and threw it at Sin. Everyone ducked.  
  
"Ok my turn!" Lexi stood up and smiled, she threw up the dress sphere and she jumped up into the light. She landed down to be dressed in her warrior outfit. She wore all black. Leather boots crawled up her leg to her shin, and a leather belt garter wrapped around her thigh. She wore a tight black skirt that showed her mid drift and had leather straps attaching her shirt to her skirt, and a pair of black gloves that went up to her upper arms. She wore a black tank top that stuck to her skin, and shaped out her figure. Around her neck was a black chocker with a silver cross dangling from it. She pulled out her sword that resembled Auron's; big and clunky.  
  
"Lexi!! You look like a-" Rick started,  
  
"Shut up!" Lexi hit him with her sword.  
  
"Whoa..." Tidus gawked at her,  
  
"C'mon! We gotta distract Sin!" Lexi exclaimed and slashed at Sin.  
  
"Right!" Tidus drew his sword and attacked at the giant fin.  
  
"Firea!" Rick exclaimed, punching a fireball towards Sin.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're aimin!" Leif exclaimed as he dodged the fireball. Rick smirked, as if he was actually aiming for his brother. The fin dove into the water, and the boat found its balance.  
  
"Hey, what?" Lexi said looking at her hands. Tidus glanced at her and saw her warrior outfit change into her normal clothes.  
  
"After the battle, you go to your normal outfit." Shinra explained, as he helped Evie up on her feet.  
  
"Hey!" A man exclaimed, he was the one from the ticket booth.  
  
"You tricked me! That's not a kid under 10!" the man exclaimed, Lexi backed up behind Tidus.  
  
"Maybe not, but she helped move Sin away. Can't you at least be grateful?" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but you still need to pay for the ticket!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"uhh..." Lexi backed up a bit.  
  
"Hey, Lexi careful you might..." Leif started as he saw her back up. He saw her trip over he ledge and fell into the water. The splash of her body hitting the water made everyone look.  
  
"Oh, crap...not again!" Tidus turned around quickly and dove into the water.  
  
"Hey!! Wait up!!" Leif dove in after him. Rick and Chappu glanced at each other and jumped into the water.  
  
Shinra sighed, and looked out, he saw the City of Luca.  
  
"Might as well." Shinra said, "sorry about this." Shinra picked Evie up, and jumped into the water.  
  
"Ok, hang on..." Shinra said once they were in the water. Evie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where's Lexi?" he asked.  
  
"Right here!" Lexi waved, she was on Tidus' back.  
  
"You know, what was the point of buying tickets when we could have just rowed ourselves here?" Rick asked as he swam towards the dock.  
  
"I have no idea, sometimes we are really stupid, ya?" Chappu answered.  
  
"Well, at least we made it here," Shinra said, "sorry about..." he started.  
  
"It's alright, really." She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her.  
  
"Thanks, Leif, Tidus, I'm really stupid..." Lexi said as they swam.  
  
"you don't gotta tell me twice..." Leif sighed, Lexi scowled at him.  
  
"It's ok, you're not that heavy..." Tidus said, smiling.  
  
"That's cause she hasn't eaten yet," Leif answered, laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Lexi scowled, then her stomach growled too. Tidus laughed.  
  
When the group made it to the docks Shinra helped Evie up. She stood on the dock taking out the water from her clothes.  
  
"That was a nice work out," Tidus said sarcastically as he wrung out his shirt.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Lexi smiled, laughing; she didn't do any work at all.  
  
"Maybe I should just push you into the water then, watch you drown." Tidus said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she said backing away, "I'll tell mom on you!"  
  
"What are you, a mamma's girl? Wait... you're a mamma's boy!" Lexi glared at him, and pushed him into the water.  
  
"Call, me a boy again and I'll make you drown." She glared, and helped him out of the water. Tidus shook the water out of his hair.  
  
"Hey!" Lexi giggled, Tidus smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, you flirt," Rick, said, pulling Tidus away.  
  
"We have to go to Mi'hen High Road." Evie said, interrupting, "but first..." she said as she wrung out her skirt, "we need to rest for a bit."  
  
"Good idea! Ice cream!" Lexi exclaimed, jumping up in the air. When she landed she slipped on a puddle and she began to fall backwards. Then, someone's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"Hey, thanks Leif..." She smiled.  
  
"Umm Leif is a nice name, but Tidus would do thanks."   
  
Lexi opened her eyes, "oh, ha, sorry Tidus. Thought you were Leif."  
  
"Yah, I realize that..." Tidus sighed, letting her go.  
  
"Well, we need to dry off..." Shinra said, as he began walking out of the dock.  
  
"You're telling me, ya!" Chappu exclaimed. As they entered the main square, they saw people bustling, and running around with advertisements of sponsors, balloons and flyers.  
  
They group walked around the corner looking for a place to rest.  
  
"Hey, hey! You got two lovely girls with you!" some one exclaimed beside them, holding flyers.  
  
"What? Where? We only have one lovely girl," Rick said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" Lexi elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Do you love to sing? Love to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Um, we better be on our way, c'mon." Shinra said, trying to ignore the man.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that!" the man placed his arm around Shinra's shoulder, then slowly pulled away because he was wet.  
  
"Well, then, you look like a bunch of good looking sphere hunters."  
  
"Sphere Hunters us? Oh no, no you got-" Evie started.  
  
"Here enter this competition, I bet you girls could win."  
  
"uhh...win what, exactly...?" Evie asked.  
  
"The most awesome sphere of course!"  
  
"What's in it?" Tidus asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Exactly, you must win to know what's in it."  
  
"What a rip off!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come now, you don't only win a sphere, you also win an air ship!"  
  
"Hmm..." Shinra pondered.  
  
"Here, sir, for your girl friends." The man gave Shinra a flyer, and then they began walking.  
  
"I hate people like him, ya?" Chappu said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know what you mean, so annoying." Rick sighed.  
  
"I guess it takes one to know one, huh?" Lexi said, smiling.  
  
"Love to sing? Love to Dance? Well here is your chance. Enter in Luca's Talent Competition. Win a rare sphere, an air ship, an Al-bhed made guitar, drum set and a key board. Air ship is as new and as up beat as our competitors. Hurry! Sign up now." Shirna read blankly.  
  
"we should enter," Tidus said, just before Shinra was about to throw it away.  
  
"what? Why?" the group stared at him.  
  
"what if that sphere has a secret to returning me to the past?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Oh no you don't, none of us are going to enter that competition got it? We don't exactly sing and dance randomly in the streets, about rain falling on your head, or running down a yellow fucking road!" Lexi exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"let's go," Leif sighed, and they all started walking. Silence was in the air.  
  
"do you want Virak to be your father for the rest of your life?" Tidus asked, Lexi.  
  
"what did you say?" Lexi asked, turning around raising her eyebrow.  
  
"you hate Virak right?" Tidus smiled, he got her hooked.  
  
"we all hate Virak, ok?" Leif said, shaking his head.  
  
"what if you could get rid of him?" Tidus asked again.  
  
"we tried about a million things to get rid of him! We just gotta face that he's here forever." Rick said, sighing.  
  
"but I could get rid of him, forever, like he was never here!" Tidus smiled.  
  
"that's impossible, ya?" Chappu said.  
  
"that's true, but it's supposed to be impossible that I'm here."  
  
"what are you getting at?" Shinra asked as they entered a Café.  
  
"well, I'm not supposed to be here. I want to marry Yuna." Tidus smiled proudly.  
  
"shhhh, not so loud!" Evie exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, people are starting to look at you funny..." Lexi reminded.  
  
"sorry, it's just that..." Tidus apologized, then continued, "what if in that sphere there's a clue for me to get into the past." They all looked at him, they understood what he was saying.  
  
"well, what do you say? I could be Lexi's new dad." Tidus smiled. Lexi's heart pounded, it was a chance she could take. She hated Virak, she wanted him dead, gone from her life forever. She didn't just hate him because he restricted her from her actions, but restricting her from her friends and family was a different thing. She wanted him gone forever, to leave her mother and her alone.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." Lexi smiled, "I'll do it."  
  
"What?!" Leif looked at her, shocked.  
  
"What, what?" she asked.  
  
"You can't be serious, right? I mean...you're Lexi! Not, Aunt Yunie."  
  
"If I was Aunt Yunie I wouldn't have said no before. Helllooo."  
  
"She has a point," Evie said, smiling, "we must take chances."  
  
"Right!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, I'm your waitress for today, may I help you?" the waitress asked. She had long dark brown hair and her bangs fell on her forehead. Her brown eyes diverted down onto her note pad. She didn't seem like she was wearing any type of uniform, she wore her casual clothes. She wore a silver necklace that had a lion on it. She wore a white tube top that showed her mid drift. She held the note pad with her gloved fingers that had silver spikes on them. She wore a tight black leather mini skirt, and a pair of suspenders. She wore black boots that went halfway up her calves and a leather belt around her left leg that held a little dagger. Evie looked up at her, she seemed familiar to her.  
  
"Yah, what's your sign?" Rick winked.  
  
"Do not enter, any one else?" she asked.  
  
"Are you single?" Rick asked again.  
  
"No, anything to drink or eat?" the waitress continued.  
  
"No," Shinra then looked at Evie for her to order.  
  
"Umm, green tea thanks." Evie smiled.  
  
"Evie?" the girl looked up from the note pad.  
  
"Hey Andy, see your business is doing well."  
  
"heh, yeah, course I'm loosing people, would any of you like to help out?" Andy asked.  
  
"I would-" Rick volunteered.  
  
"You don't want Rick to help, he's definitional." Lexi smiled.  
  
"shut up, I ain't no robot!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
"who are your friends?" Andy asked, leaning on the table with one hand.  
  
"this is Lexi," Evie smiled.  
  
"I've heard you, high summoner's daughter." Andy said.  
  
"grreeaat, I'm known as a daughter!" Lexi said sarcastically.  
  
"Yah, well," Andy shrugged.  
  
"And this is Rick, Chappu, Leif, Tidus and Shinra." Evie continued.  
  
"I think that one right there is cute," Andy said, smiling at Tidus.  
  
"You can't have him!" Lexi exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, is he your boyfriend?" Andy asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Boyfriend? I-I-I-I...no, but you can't have him." Lexi said, sort of embarrassed.  
  
"Silly girl, I don't want him." Andy smiled, "I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Lexi apologized.  
  
"Evie, why are you all...wet?" Andy asked.  
  
"Long story," Evie sighed. Andy then noticed the flyer Shinra was holding.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" Andy asked him.  
  
"What?" Shinra asked, confused.  
  
"The competition, are you going to enter?"  
  
"No..." Shinra answered slowly.  
  
"Good, cause that's girls only...unless they're back up dancers; and you don't look like much of a dancer..." Andy said.  
  
"hey, um, do you know where we can stay for the night?" Leif asked.  
  
"it's lunch, Leif, why are you worrying about that?" Chappu asked.  
  
"because we're going to forget..." Leif sighed.  
  
"good point,"  
  
"well, there's a cheap motel just around the corner..." Andy answered.  
  
"great! We'll go there..." Leif smiled.  
  
"so, when's the competition?" Tidus asked.  
  
"umm, tonight, why? Who's entering?" Andy asked.  
  
"Lexi." They all said together.  
  
"umm...yah...I guess I am..." Lexi sighed.  
  
"well, why don't you guys go to the motel? I'll go help look for an outfit, looks like you need one." Andy giggled.  
  
"well, I..."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Rick smiled.  
  
"oh no you don't, you're coming with me!" Lexi exclaimed as Leif dragged him out. Chappu sighed and followed them.  
  
"and, Evie want to come with me?" Andy asked.  
  
"of course," Evie smiled.  
  
"I'm coming then to!" Shinra suddenly exclaimed, then blushed, 'why did I do that? That was stupid!'  
  
"um, sure..." Andy raised her eye brow.  
  
"me too, I need to make sure this goes well." Tidus added.  
  
"well then, let's go shopping!" Andy exclaimed, and left with her little group.  
  
"shopping?" Tidus and Shinra looked at each other, and sighed, what did they get themselves into? 


	7. Sing to me

Disclaimer: i do not own Andy, Evie FFX or FFX2 Characters  
  
Claimer: i own Lexi, Rick, Leif, and Nysa  
  
Authors note: this chapter has been helped with Evie thank you!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The two boys trudged around following the two girls. they had been out for about and hour and they still hadn't found an outfit for Lexi. Lexi was hard to shop for, especially when she's there.  
  
"so, what size is her waist?" Andy asked, looking through a rack of skirts and shirts.  
  
"umm...uhhh..." Tidus and Shinra shrugged, "i don't buy her clothes, we never actually stood inside a girl clothing store with Lexi," Tidus said, watching the TV.  
  
"well, that's only cuz you seem new to your group..." Evie added, looking through the blue section.  
  
"umm...actually, neither have I. i don't think Lexi goes shopping..." Shinra answered, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"what time is the competition again?" Tidus asked, as if answering his question the Competition went on the screen.  
  
"welcome everyone! this is our annual talent competition of the year! I would like the take this chance to thank all of our sponcers, the Al-bhed Machanics and all the competitors! our first competetor is Nysa! she is 17 years old and has taken after her mother's guidance and has become a sphere hunter!" the man on the screen said, "well, then let's get on with the show!!" the scene changed to the stage, and a girl with long blond hair stood at the center. she wore her mother's gambling out fit, and opened her mouth. she sang.  
  
"hurry up and choose an outfit already! the competition is starting!" TIdus exclaimed as the girls frantically looked through the racks.  
  
----change scene---  
  
"where are they? they should have been here already..." Lexi said, pacing in the room.  
  
"you're right," Rick agreed.   
  
Some one had knocked on the door. "You're up in 10 minutes..." and the man walked away.  
  
"oh no... but...they aren't here!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"they will be," Leif said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"don't worry, ya?" Chappu said, smiling.  
  
---change scene---  
  
"hurry! we don't know when Lexi gets on stage!" Shinra exclaimed as he ran ahead of the group.  
  
"here!" Andy exclaimed, and passed him the paperbag. Tidus jumped and caught it, and ran to Shinra.  
  
--change scene---  
  
"where are they? it can't be that long to choose an outfit, can it?" Lexi asked, turning tot he boys. they shrugged.  
  
"how would we know?" Rick smiled as he stood, "you're not a-"  
  
Tidus quickly opened the door and hit Rick's face.  
  
"whoa, sorry Rick, didn't know you where there..." Tidus apologized, and gave Lexi the paper bag.  
  
"when do you go on?" Tidus asked as Shinra, Andy and Evie walked into the room, and shutting the door.  
  
"in five..." LExi said, looking in the bag, she stopped.  
  
"what?" Andy asked, "don't like it?" Lexi held it up and she gawked.  
  
"this...where did you get this?"  
  
"from a store, why?" Evie asked.  
  
"cuz this is my moms!" Lexi threw it back into the bag.  
  
"ok, you're going to wear it because we only have 4 minutes, there is no time!" Andy argued, taking out the dress.  
  
"if i'm wearing that, Rick and Chappu will dance!" Lexi exclaimed pointed behind her.  
  
"what?!" Rick's eyes widened, "i can't go on TV when i got briused by the door! what will my fans think?!"  
  
"they'll think that you got hit with a blitzball, and if you don't come with me, i'm not wearing that outfit, and if i don't wear that outfit we forfiet, and you know what that means..." LExi smiled,  
  
"we don't get the sphere, ya?" Chappu smiled proudly.  
  
"No! Lexi you gotta go on! what if that sphere has a secret?" Tidus exclaimed,  
  
"well i'm not winning that sphere unless Rick and Chappu come with me, beg THEM!" Lexi frowned, and watched Tidus bend down on his knees and bed Rick and Chappu.  
  
"please! go with her?"  
  
the two boys looked at eachother.  
  
"aww crap...BUT I DONT WANNA WEAR IT!!!" LExi shouted.  
  
"you boys wait out side, this is gonna take a while..." Evie sighed as she pushed the boys out.  
  
"well you guys better hurry up, she goes on in 1!" Leif said as she shut the door.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" they boys heard, and the door opened. it revealed a yuna songstress look alike.  
  
Rick, Chappu and Leif smirked.  
  
"you guys better not say anything, or else i'll kick your ass...you know i will..." she glared.  
  
"you're on! go!" one of the stage directors exclaiemed as he pushed Lexi and the two boys from stage left.  
  
the music started up as Lexi took center stage, but everything was still pitch black. the sound was deep and came from duner the stage. Techino sounds came in and LExi took a deep breath and lifted the mic to her lips, singing was her passion and she was gonna give this all she had.  
  
"i hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll," there was a very breif pause, and she sang mroe. "i hide behind a smile, as this perfect pland unfolds; but, oh God, i feel i've been lied to to, lost all faithin the things i have acheived and i..." the spotlight finall turned on and the band fnally joined in with the techno music.  
  
"i...i've woken now, to findmyself in the shadows of this lis i've created. i'm longing to, be lost in you...so just take me away from me!"  
  
the techno started up again and a piano cut in. Lexi decided it was time to add a little drama. "crawling through this world as disease flows trhough my veins" she clenched her fist and frowned in angony. "i look into myself, but my own heart has been changed", she put her hand over her heart, "i can't let go on like this, i loath all i've become..." Lexi dashed over to dtage right and reached out to the crowed "i've woken now, to find myself in the shoadows of a lie i've created," she dashed back to the center, "i'm longing to be lost in you, so just take me away from me!"  
  
at that moment her back up dacers, Rick and Chappu, appeared int hier blitz uniforms came rushing out behind her...at the wrong moment, but Lexi still sang.  
  
"Lonst in a dying world i reach for something more. i have grown so weary of this lie... i love.." Lexi threw down slightly uncoordinarted moves, with waving arms and shifting feet. "i've woken now" raising an arm toward the now roaring crowd. "to find myself-I'm lost in shadows of my own- i'm long to, be lost in you, ooooooo, away from me..." Lexi fell to the floor swearting and pating as her voice echoed. it took alot out of her, expecially since she had so much on her mind. Chappu and Rick rush over and help her back to her feet. The music had stopped and teh crowd was unbelievably loud. cheering, screaming and clapping. she sighed and thought. "wow...they love me..." Rick pats her on the back and she stumbled fowrad toward from and center stage. the crowed was huge and was pleading for more. they didn't cheer like THIS for any of the other contestants. Lexi felt like a superstar.  
  
"we win the centest by much, ya?" Chappu whispered to Rick. he nodded back to him.  
  
"and the prizes are in the bag..." said Rick with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile Tidus and the other visiting blitz teams where "whooping it up" in front of the stage. they could have grabber her and tossed her around like a beachball if it weren't for her dashing back stage. She was fatique and she plopped down in a chair. she sighed deeply and smiled at her sweaty refelection. They were gonna get out of Luca. Evie, And and Shinra came over to her.  
  
"wow Lexi, that was amazing!" Exclaimed Andy, clasping her hands, "i wish Sloan would have seen that..."  
  
"i knew you could do it," Said Evie softly.  
  
"I've never heard you sing like that before, really astounding." Commented Shinra, LExi turned "GET OUT! you can't be in here! out!" she yelled, pointing to the door. he shurgged and turned to leave.  
  
"Shinra..." she squeaked quietly.  
  
"yeah?" he replied, stopping and facing Lexi. "Thanks," she said softly. he nodded and left the room.  
  
He met up with Rick and Chappy in thier room. Leif was also in there, but not Tidus.  
  
"hey guys, great coordinated moves," commented Shinra as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"did they teach that on the blitz team one day when i was sick?" asked Leif sarcastically.  
  
"hey shut up! that was fun!" Snapped Rick, "did you see all those hot chicks though? daaammmnn..."  
  
"you're jealous, ya?" Asked Chappu. they all laughed together in reply.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Tidus pushed and shoved his way through the crowd to get to the backstage door. once he made it, two gaurds stood at the gate.  
  
"i need to get through," Tidus said trying to push his way through the two gaurds.  
  
"no, you cannot pass. only contestance..." one of them said.  
  
"no, i really gotta get through, one of the competitors is my friend!" Tidus tried to get through again.  
  
"and Lady Yuna is my wife..." the other said, the two of the brutes chuckled at thier inside joke. Tidus raised his eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"is this fan bothering you?" the blond girl from the screen asked.  
  
"yes, but you may pass through Miss Nysa." the gaurd said. As Nysa walked between the two gaurds Tidus tried to sneak through.  
  
"wait, you're not Miss Nysa," one of the gaurds push him back.  
  
"hey man! i'm tryin to see my friend!" Tidus exclaimed,  
  
"Let him through." Nysa said, looking at Tidus' annoyed face.  
  
"what? we can't just let him through, what if he's an assasin?" the gaurd said.  
  
"if i were an assasin i would be IN THERE ALREADY!" Tidus frowned, becoming angry.  
  
"he has a point, you may go through." they moved so that Tidus could walk between them.  
  
"hey, thanks back there." he said as he walked to the dressing rooms with Nysa.  
  
"no problem, so what's your name?" Nysa asked, observing the way he looks.  
  
"Tidus, you are?"  
  
"Nysa, daughter of ex-sphere hunter LeBlanc and Meyvn Nooj."  
  
"seems like you have yourself a title there," Tidus smiled, as he looked for the right door.  
  
"yes, well," Nysa smiled up at him, she wanted him. and whatever she wanted, she would get....no matter what...  
  
"oh, here it is, thanks again for helping me get through." Tidus smiled, as he placed his hand on the knob.  
  
"no problem," Nysa smiled,  
  
"yeah, oh hey, wanna come in and say hi to my friend? i don't think she'd mind a new visitor."  
  
"oh! really?" Nysa exclaimed, trying to sound excited. Tidus nodded as he opened the door.  
  
"EEEK!!" LExi squealed as she threw the chair at him, "havn't you heard of knocking!?"  
  
Tidus slowly got up, and rubbed his head.  
  
"are you ok, Tidus?" Nysa asked as she helped him up.  
  
"yeah, i'm fine, thanks." HE smiled, "hey, sorry Lexi."  
  
"it's ok..." she answered, pulling on her jacket sleeve.  
  
"where's Evie and Andy?" Tidus asked, walking in with Nysa behind him.  
  
"went to visit the guys, I'm going over there too." Lexi said, and looked up, noticing Nysa glaring at her.  
  
"oh yah! this is-" Tidus started.  
  
"Nysa..." LExi smirked, "how are you?"  
  
"fine, you?" Nysa answered coldly.  
  
"better then ever, why are you with Tidus?"  
  
"why not? is he you're pimp too, whore?"  
  
"heh, no...he's my friend also...i'm not a whore, that job is already taken by you... bitch," she appoarched Nysa.  
  
"stay away from him, Nysa, I'm warning you..."  
  
"i'll stay away, just not for long..." Nysa smiled and turned on her heel to leave.  
  
"oh, by the way, say hello to sweet Shinra baby and my cutie pie Leif for me," she winked and giggled as she left.  
  
"i...hate her..." Lexi growled as she left with Tidus behind her.  
  
"no wonde you don't have any girl friends, you're such a bitch to them," Tidus said as they walked downt he hall.  
  
"no, you don't understand. i can't take her! she cheated on Shinra and Leif!!" Lexi said, making herself frown, "she's the bitch,"  
  
"she cheated on them? why didn't they do anything?"  
  
"oh because she's a girl," Lexi said bitterly, "stupid,"  
  
"well, you're a girl. they treat u normally."  
  
"that's cause i don't count..." Lexi said as she opened the door to the other dressing room.  
  
"i think you do..." Tidus sighed and followed her in.  
  
"hey! we were waiting for you guys!" Shinra smiled.  
  
"yah, well you're ex dropped by, she said hi." LExi said, glaring.  
  
"oh, Lex, c'mon that was more than two years ago..." Leif sighed, "and that's not gonna happen to me again..."  
  
"yah it better not, i'll shoot the both of you!"  
  
"Lexi, calm down. it's in the past now..." Evie said smiling, Shinra looked at her, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"well, c'mon, let's go get your prize!" Andy exclaimed, and ran out the door, trying to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere. all of them chased after her.  
  
Nysa stoon behind the corner and watched LExi and Tidus walk out together. 'i'll get you away from her, my baby, you will be mine...'  
  
Song-Evanesance: Take me away from me 


	8. Sweet

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FFX FX2, EVIE, OR ANDY  
  
Claimer: I own Chappu, Leif, Rick and Lexi, and Nysa  
  
Authors note: THANK YOU FOR READING  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The groups had already gotten their prize and were staying at Andy's for the night, since they didn't have enough money for a room. Shinra was under the cockpit trying to figure out what was wrong while Leif and Chappu handed him his supplies and tools. Tidus sat on the chair watching the three boys fix the ship and holding the orange glowing sphere in his hands. Rick was out with Andy...actually it was more of Andy taking Rick out for a walk with a leech and collar. Evie and Lexi were in the room beside the garage talking.  
  
"Any thing else Shinra?" Leif asked as he bent over to watch him.  
  
"Nope, I'll be done in a few," Shinra said as he turned the wrench.  
  
"Are you sure, ya?" Chappu asked, squatting.  
  
"Yah, I'm sure, thanks guys," Shinra said, and the two boys when to the tool table and sat on it.  
  
"It's getting late huh?" Tidus said as he held the sphere up.  
  
"Yah, we should leave early tomorrow..." Leif said, looking at him.  
  
"We can but then again we can't..." Shinra said from under the small ship.  
  
"Huh? Why not, ya?" Chappu asked as Shinra slid out from under.  
  
"Well, for one, this is a one person ship, two, its shitty, three, Rick had a wrench..." Shinra said, sighing, "making it even worst than it was before."  
  
"And Rick calls himself an Al-bhed, he can't even fix a machine!" Leif exclaimed, raising his hand to express his annoyance.  
  
"Where is Rick anyway, ya?" Chappu asked looking around.  
  
"He's out with Andy, well I wouldn't calling it going out..." Leif shrugged.  
  
"Pass me that cloth," Shinra said to Tidus, Tidus picked up the dirty cloth and chucked it towards Shinra, "thanks, well," Shinra when back to topic as he wiped his dirty hands, "knowing Rick he might get beaten by her boyfriend or something," Leif and Chappu snickered, it was true.  
  
---Change scene---  
  
Evie sat on of the beds beside Lexi, who was already in the bed sheets.  
  
"You should go to sleep." Evie said, looking at her with her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"No, I'll sleep when you sleep." Lexi said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Shinra will get mad," Evie said, trying to taunt her.  
  
"Shinra never gets mad! Disappointed, yes, but never mad." Lexi smiled.  
  
Evie raised an eyebrow and then smiled, "what about Leif, you don't want him mad or disappointed."  
  
"Leif never does that sort of thing!"  
  
"Rick and Chappu, what about them?" Evie said, trying not to be defeated.  
  
"Like they care!" Lexi scoffed, laughing.  
  
"Well, I do, and I want you to sleep."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're being such a child. You preformed very hard today, you should get your strength back."  
  
"Ok fine..." Lexi sighed, annoyed.  
  
"That's a good girl..." Evie smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'm not a kid you know..." Lexi frowned,  
  
"Well, you certainly act like one."  
  
"Eevviiee..." Lexi whined,  
  
"You see?" Evie laughed as Lexi tucked herself in, in defeat. Evie smiled and left the room into the garage.  
  
---Change scene---  
  
Evie went into the garage and closed the door behind her.  
  
"How is she?" Leif asked, looking up.  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"Really?! Gees, it takes me so long to make her sleep..." Leif sighed, laughing. Evie smiled and shrugged. Shinra gazed up at her, and turned away; eye contact wasn't good for his health.  
  
"Where's Rick?" Evie asked, raising an eye brow, "not that I'm worried, but..."  
  
"Rick's right here..." Rick had just come in, battered and bruised.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tidus said, his eyes widening.  
  
"You got beat up by a guy again, ya?" Chappu said, laughing.  
  
"Ahhh shut up, that guy wasn't so tough..." Rick said as he walked over to the table.  
  
"Then why do you have a black eye, a swollen jaw, and you're limping," Leif said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, what would you have done when the guy had a fucking gun blade?!"  
  
"Gun blade..." Evie said, under her breath, no one had heard but Tidus. He raised an eyebrow and was about ask her if she knew what it was, but decided not to.  
  
"Give him a fire ball, then run of course." Leif said laughing, as everyone looked at him.  
  
"What? Don't you know the greatest tactic of all time?" the group shook their heads.  
  
"Every kindergarten knows it! If you run away you always win!" Leif laughed, and everyone else sighed. He quoted from his favorite cartoon, 'Captain Tylor'.  
  
"Well, I should get in there and thank her..." Tidus said as he stood up.  
  
"But she's sleeping." Evie said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we know her pretty well, and if we're right she's not sleeping..." Rick sighed, as he took Tidus' seat.  
  
"She's eating..." Leif laughed, as Tidus walked into the room.  
  
---Change scene---  
  
When Tidus entered the room Rick and Leif were right, Lexi was eating. He shut the door behind him, surprising her.  
  
"What are you doing...?" Tidus asked, approaching her.  
  
"N-n-nothing!" She jumped and hid her food behind her back.  
  
"That's...chocolate! I want some!"  
  
"No! It's mine!!"  
  
"No way!! I'm hungry too ya know!" Tidus jumped towards her to try and grab the chocolate. She squealed and dodged. Instead her legs got caught in the blanket and she fell on the floor. At the same time Tidus had stepped on his shoelace, and fell on top of Lexi. Lexi and Tidus shut their eyes tight, scared that he might have fallen on her. He did, and they landed with a 'thunk'.  
  
---Change scene---  
  
"What was that?" Shinra asked, looking up from the engine.  
  
"Heheheh, Tidus and Lexi must be getting it on, if you know what I mean..." Rick winked at Evie. Evie frowned and hit him on the head with her staff.  
  
"No wonder you never had a girl friend, ya?" Chappu sighed, shaking his head.  
  
---Change scene---  
  
Tidus and Lexi slowly opened their eyes and they gazed into their deep blue eyes. Lexi swallowed the chocolate that was in her mouth. As she stared into his sky blue eyes a rush ran through her, her mouth became dry, and she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks; boy, did she need more chocolate.  
  
Tidus gazed at her features, since for the first time her bangs didn't cover her face. Her bangs fell at the sides of her face, revealing her grass colored eye. She looked exactly like Yuna, but with a more determined, and more rebellious eyes. Tidus gently stroked her soft pink cheek, and smiled. Lexi started to melt, like her chocolate. Her heart pounded. Then she frowned, and slapped him on his right cheek.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" she pushed him and got up. Tidus sat on the floor rubbing his cheek; he was shocked. His mouth dropped as he watched Lexi glare at him.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she asked, breaking off a piece of her chocolate and stuffing it in her mouth.  
  
"I came here to thank you for getting the sphere..." He answered, still rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh...well, if there's any possible way that you could go back and be my dad, then I'd do anything." she sighed, then added under her breath, "Especially keeping Nysa away from you..."  
  
"What did you say? You lost me there," Tidus said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything..." Lexi said, stuffing another chocolate square in her mouth.  
  
"You'll rot your teeth," he said, watching her eat, "unless you share."  
  
"Fine, fine." She sat down beside him and broke off a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Say 'ah'." she said, opening her mouth.  
  
"Ahhhh." Tidus did as he was told, Lexi smiled and through in the piece of chocolate. She watched him shut his mouth. He smiled, until he started to chew. He thought he had won.  
  
"Awwww what is this!?" Tidus made a discussed face as he chewed and swallowed.  
  
"Chocobo Crap," Lexi said, smiling.  
  
"what?!"  
  
"hash just kidding, it's one of Shinra's inventions..." She said, as she put the wrapper back in her pocket.  
  
"why did he make this?!" Tidus exclaimed as he tried to swallow the discussing substance.  
  
"it's supposed to make you stronger, so I eat it." Lexi said, "course I add real chocolate, want some?" she said as she took out a real chocolate bar.  
  
"are you sure THIS is chocolate, not Chocobo shit?"  
  
"yah, I'm sure." she smiled as she broke off a piece of chocolate and gave it to Tidus.  
  
"Well, Lexi, thanks for getting this sphere..."  
  
"you're welcome, Tidus," she smiled.  
  
"so... wanna watch it?"  
  
"yah!!" Lexi cheered. and she waited as Tidus tried to start it.  
  
"well..." Lexi said impatiently.  
  
"how do you turn this on?" Tidus asked, placing his hand behind his head.  
  
"...you don't know how to turn it on?!" Lexi took it and started pressing more buttons.  
  
"don't tell me YOU don't know how to turn it on..." Tidus sighed.  
  
"uhhh..." Lexi laughed, and dashed out the room.  
  
"SHIINNNRRAA!!" she called.  
  
"hey! wait up!" Tidus exclaimed and they entered the garage.  
  
"hey, I thought you were sleeping?" Shinra said looking at her.  
  
"I...was...and then..." Lexi started.  
  
"you were eating again, eating that stuff..." Shinra sighed, "you know that stuff just gets you sick..."  
  
"no it-" Lexi then had thrown up on Shinra's shoes. Shinra sighed, as the gang behind them laughed. Lexi blushed out of embarrassment and wiped her mouth.  
  
"some one pass me a cloth..." Shinra sighed with a smile on his face. Leif picked one up and passed it to Shinra. Shinra bent down and wiped his shoes clean, and whatever else was on the floor.  
  
"so why are you up?" Shinra asked when he was done.  
  
"so why are you not sleeping?" Lexi asked back, "If I sleep, YOU sleep. I'm not 6 any more you know..."  
  
"that right, when you were you listened to me." Lexi was hurt, he was right.  
  
"well, we didn't know how to start the sphere..." Tidus said,  
  
"oh, you press play..." Shinra said shrugging.  
  
"how do you press play?" Lexi asked holding up the sphere.  
  
"like this..." Shinra pressed many buttons in a complicated order.  
  
"see? easy!" Everyone stared at him, "that's not easy!!! that's harrrd!!" Lexi whined.  
  
Evie giggled.   
  
Suddenly the sphere went on, it showed a video from a long time ago.  
  
A 17-year-old Yuna walked down the aisle of the Bevelle Church. she was wearing a beautiful white-feathered wedding dress, and holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. she looked up at the altar, it was Maester Seymour, and he was the Guado's old leader. His big blue hair in his hat, he smiled at Yuna. Yuna made it to the altar, and she stood there. As the priest read from a red velvet book, fighting from behind was heard.  
  
"if you want you're friends to live, you better do what you're told..." said a man. Yuna looked pass the camera. The camera moved to behind, and focused on Tidus, Auron, and everyone else surrounded by a group of armed Guado. Tidus frowned, and the camera went back to the Altar. Seymour took Yuna in his hold and kissed her...  
  
"MY MOM IS A WHORE!!!" Lexi exclaimed, as her eyes widened.  
  
"no she's not! Seymour kidnapped her and forced her to marry him! she didn't even say 'I do' if you don't say 'I do' then you're not married!" Tidus exclaimed, clearly, he was jealous.  
  
"well, how would you like it if your mom never told you what happened when she was 17, that she never met you, that she-she married a Guado Psycho!" Lexi glared, "oh! and guess what! I DANCED AND SANG FOR THAT PEICE OF SHIT!" Lexi exclaimed and went back to the room, "GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"is she mad at me?" Tidus asked.  
  
"no, she's annoyed." Leif answered, "well, i'm goin to bed, g'nite people." Leif said and went into the room.  
  
"well, we should too, c'mon Tidus Lexi won't shoot you." Rick said, smiling.  
  
"that's right! she doesn't have a gun, ya!?" Chappu said, as they walked to the room. Tidus groaned, Chappu wasn't helping.  
  
Shinra and Evie were together in the garage; a sweet type of silence between them.  
  
"you should...you..." Shinra started and he coughed to clear his voice, "you should go to bed too, E...Ev...Evie..." he said finally.   
  
Evie smiled at him, and simply said no.  
  
"w-w-why not?"  
  
"because, the stars should be out soon..."  
  
"b-b-but you n-need your rest."  
  
"so do you," she said as she walked towards him. Shinra's heart began to pound again, Shinra bit his lip.  
  
"yah well, I need to do some more touch ups on the...the...s-shit... I mean...the shit...I mean...heheh." Evie giggled. Shinra smiled, goofily.   
  
"looks like Lexi looks up to you huh?" Evie said gazing out of the small window. Shinra nodded silently.  
  
"so do the rest of them, it's like you're one big family. subtract Tidus that is..." Evie smiled at him.  
  
"I-I-I guess so...we've been together so long...that I..." Shinra trailed off.  
  
"there're in here..." Andy's voice said as she opened the door.  
  
"hey Andy, Nysa?" Shinra exclaimed.  
  
"hey, Shinra..." Nysa said seducing.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"came to see you of course,"  
  
"no, you should leave..." Shinra said, taking a sneak peak at Evie.  
  
"why?"  
  
"because, Lexi will get mad."  
  
"so? she doesn't have to know..." Nysa said smiling, Shinra gulped.  
  
"umm... Shinra?" Evie said, looking at his uneasiness.  
  
"uhh Evie, this is Nysa. My ex." Shinra said, trying to sound non-chalant. Trying too hard maybe.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Evie said politely, there was something about Nysa she didn't like.  
  
"charmed, I'm sure." Nysa looked around, "where's-"  
  
"he's sleeping, you should really go." Shinra said.  
  
"maybe he's right, I'm sorry." Andy said taking Nysa out.  
  
"sorry..." Andy said to him, Shinra just nodded. once the two were out, Shinra nodded again.  
  
"why are you so uneasy around her?" Evie asked him, touching his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I could...I'm sorry, I...I better go to bed. g'nite...Evie..." Shinra said and dashed into the room. Andy came back and found Evie sitting in the chair, alone, looking up at the stars.  
  
"you ok Evie?" Andy asked, slowly walking towards her.  
  
"yah, just worried."  
  
"about Shinra? he's a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt anyone. not on purpose." Andy said, smiling.  
  
"yah, but still, he seems so quiet and...so responsible that he doesn't know what to do."  
  
"maybe, but he should change. we did, remember?"  
  
"yah, we did..." Evie smiled at her.  
  
'so long ago,' Evie thought, 'I thought I could've had my happy ending, but I never got it. It's been so long, I wish it would come already. Saving the world for everyone else is happiness, but...when will my happiness come? why did I ever fall for him?' Evie sighed and looked to where Andy was. she wasn't there anymore. Evie gazed back out the window and saw a boy about 19 standing in front; His back facing towards her. he had short messy chestnut brown hair and wore a white-collar shirt and a pair of black pants. He held Andy in his arms and kissed her. Evie sighed and looked up at the stars, "star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, on the first star I see tonight..." Evie smiled lightly, got up and entered the   
  
snoring room. at least she wasn't alone on this lonely night...  
  
---change scene---  
  
the next morning, the group was already up.  
  
"ok guys, lets go," Shinra smiled, as he placed his hands on his pockets.  
  
"but we didn't even say thanks to Andy!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"Andy left to work, early this morning..." Evie said calmly.  
  
"oh...ok...but...still..."  
  
"c'mon, we can't just wait for her here!" Tidus exclaimed, smiling at her.  
  
"right!" Lexi smiled back.  
  
"ok you two, let's GO!!!" Leif said, as he raised his arm in the air. everyone cheered.  
  
"race you to Mi'hen, ya?" Chappu said, smiling.  
  
"ok, last one there is a rotten egg!" Shinra exclaimed.  
  
"girls will you do the honors?" Tidus asked, smiling up.  
  
"ready..." Lexi giggled,  
  
"set..." Evie smiled, they looked at each other and ran.  
  
"hey!! wait up!!" Leif exclaimed as he ran.  
  
"no fair, ya?!" Chappu and Rick ran after them.  
  
"Hurry, they'll ditch us!" Tidus said to Shinra as he went to catch up. Shinra chuckled at him self and ran as well.  
  
---change scene---  
  
Lexi jumped two steps at a time as she went up the stairs with Evie just a few steps behind her.  
  
"hup, hup, hup." Lexi said as she hopped up the stairs.  
  
"I'm...Catching...up!!" Evie exclaimed as she hopped the steps.  
  
"heheh, watch it!!" Rick exclaimed as he pushed Lexi aside.  
  
"hey!! that wasn't very nice Rick!!" Lexi exclaimed, as she maintained her balance. Rick just laughed as he jumped up the stairs.  
  
"Rick!!" Lexi exclaimed and chased after him. Half way through, Chappu accidentally pushed her aside.  
  
"Sorry ya!!!" he exclaimed as he ran up. Evie passed her, and Leif pushed her to the other side, making her loose her balance. She squealed out in fear, and two pairs of strong arms caught her.  
  
"oh, thanks Shinra..." Lexi smiled, and saw Shinra run pass her.  
  
"Shinra's a good guy an all, but that's not me..." Tidus said, chuckling as he helped her get her balance.  
  
"c'mon!! they're gonna beat us!!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"so? it's only a race..." Tidus shrugged.  
  
"ONLY A RACE!? ok, you go ahead and do that while they make fun of us the whole while we are walking down Mi'hen high road!!"  
  
"they do that?"  
  
"YESS!! NOW LETS GO!!" Lexi grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. God, he was heavy. Tidus laughed at Lexi for trying to win so he decided to help her. He gripped her hand and pulled her down towards him. She gave a little squeal, but Tidus ignored it, and he pushed her legs around his waist and he placed her on his back. He started running up.  
  
"whoa!!" Lexi exclaimed, Tidus just smiled.  
  
"YAH!!!" she laughed as they passed Shinra and Evie, then Leif then Chappu. Rick was already up there.  
  
"holy crap! I thought I ditched you back there!!" Rick exclaimed as Tidus set Lexi down on to the stairs. She smiled and took his hand and they ran up the stairs together. She let go of Tidus' hand and ran up the stairs faster and tackled Rick down onto the dirt road.  
  
she laughed and rolled onto her back. Rick watched her and laughed. Tidus finally got to the top and watched the two inhale the drugged air that was filled with nothing but oxygen. Tidus just shook his head and smiled as the rest of their group caught up.  
  
"so...here we are, at Mi'hen High Road..." Leif said, smiling.  
  
"yeah, it should take us about 3 to 7 days to make it to Rin's." Shinra smiled, and looked at Leif.  
  
"well, we better get goin!" Lexi said, as she stood up and brushed off the dirt on her clothes.  
  
"yah!!" they cheered and began walking on the long road of Machina... 


	9. and it's a high fly ball over the fence!

Disclaimer: I do now ownFFX or FFX2 or Evie...or andy...  
  
Claimer: I own Lexi, LEif, RIck and Chappu, and Nysa  
  
AUthors note: i think this is pretty cute at the beginning...neways...REVIEW PLZ!!! :D  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lexi and Rick were arguing again while Leif and Chappu watched and put in unhelpful comments. Tidus laughing at the little jokes the pair put in, as Evie smiled contently at her small group. Her group was more of a little family than guardians. Shinra sighed, and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
He examined the way the clouds formed to make sure there wasn't any rain coming soon. The sun was up high and by the looks of it; it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. They had been walking for only 8 hours already, another 412 hours to go.  
  
Shinra looked over at Evie; her charming happy face, her shiny, soft chestnut brown hair that was tied back in a long neat braid. She had eyes like the clear blue sky above them; peaceful. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Wait a second, what was he thinking?! Shinra violently shook his head, trying to get out the thoughts he had in his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Evie asked, noticing.  
  
"uhh...I...uhh...nothing!" Shinra smiled his goofy smile and went to catch up with the arguing two. Evie raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"what's wrong with him?" Tidus asked, watching Shinra run towards Lexi and Rick, and fall on his own two feet to leave all his weight on top of the pair. Evie giggled, Tidus noticed and gave a little smirk.  
  
"Rick, get off..." Lexi weezed as Tidus and Evie walked up to them.  
  
"I can't...Shinra, get off..." Rick said, "Lexi's bony..."  
  
"heh, sorry guys..." Shinra said as he got up brushing off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
"I'm not bony Rick," Lexi said as she got up.  
  
"yah you are, your butt was digging into my back! If that's not bony, I dunno what is!" Rick said, chuckling.  
  
"that's not bony, that an AA!" Leif smiled.  
  
"what's that, ya?" Chappu asked.  
  
"Anorexic assets!!" Leif and Chappu laughed, Tidus gave a little chuckle.   
  
'This was different that Yuna's pilgrimage,' He thought, giving a smile, 'there's a lot more laughter...and a more homey feeling even when we're traveling all over the place.'  
  
"here," Evie said as she brushed off some dirt on Shinra's sleeve, "you have dirt on your sleeve."  
  
"oh...uhh...I...uhhh...thanks...heheheh..." Shinra blushed.  
  
"what's with B.B.S?" Lexi said, crossing her arms and leaning on one side.  
  
"B.B.S?" Tidus asked, looking at her.  
  
"Big Brother Shinra," the boys answered.  
  
"oh..."  
  
"he's different around Evie, ya?" Chappu said, watching the two laugh together.  
  
"you're telling me," Rick said, placing his hands behind his head, as they began walking behind the couple.  
  
"I think they're cute together..." Lexi smiled as she observed.  
  
"did Lexi just say, 'cute?'" Rick said, looking at her, shocked.  
  
"yah, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"are you ok?" Leif asked, placing his hand on her forehead.  
  
She swiped away his hand and exclaimed, "yah! I'm fine! What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
"nothing, you seem different too..." Leif said.  
  
"what's that supposed to mean?" Lexi asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"did you grow a penis in the last 24 hours?" Rick asked formally.  
  
"what did you say?" Lexi said, glaring at him.  
  
"I was just wondering if that flat chest of yours is ever gonna grow," he laughed.  
  
"why...you...PERVERT!!!" Lexi shouted and punched Rick into the sky.  
  
"whoa...talk about a high fly ball, over the fence..." Tidus said as he watched Rick disappear into the clouds.  
  
"heh, nice one." Leif smiled, giving Lexi thumbs up.  
  
"how is that a good one? She just put your brother into orbit!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"she's been doin' that forever, I mean, he always falls back down..." Leif answered, smiling.  
  
"hey, Shinra, what time is it, ya?" Chappu asked.  
  
"Umm..." Shinra looked up at the sky, it was almost 5.  
  
"Close to five!"  
  
"Wow, how can you tell?" Evie asked, smiling up.  
  
"uhh...the...uhh...it's the suns poison-position that tells me the type I mean time...." Shinra coughed.  
  
"Oh I see, where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
"uhh...my...mom...taught me..." Shinra sighed.  
  
"psst," Lexi nudged Evie. Evie turned to her.  
  
"He doesn't like talking about his mom..." She whispered, "It gets him down..."  
  
"oh..." Evie nodded, and the sun began to set.  
  
Shinra looked around to find a small shelter, there wasn't any. He his way to the small clearing.  
  
"we should rest up here for the night," he said as he bent down to make a small fire.  
  
"why? It's 5..." Leif said, approaching him.  
  
"well, if we don't find shelter now, we'll freeze tonight..." he answered, clicking the flint together.  
  
The group sat around the glowing fire before them, silence came over them. The sky darkened and the stars twinkled out one by one.  
  
"hey, lets tell scary stories!!" Leif exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"that's a good idea, ya?" Chappu added.  
  
"umm I don't think that's a good idea..." Lexi said, curling up.  
  
"awww, c'mon you're not scared are ya?" Tidus smiled.  
  
"no, I'm not scared, I just..."  
  
"it won't be that bad," Evie smiled, "I have lots of good stories."  
  
"ok..." Lexi sighed.  
  
"ok..." Evie began her story of 'Tell a Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe. Lexi shivered with fear, and curled herself up into a ball as Evie told her story. Leif and Chappu gazing at Evie, frightened of what was about to happen. Tidus and Shinra entranced by her voice, her speech against the cold breeze.  
  
"...And now have I not told you that what you mistake for madness is but over-acuteness of the senses? Now, I say, there came to my ears a low, dull, quick sound, such as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I knew that sound well too. It was the beating of the old man's heart. It increased my fury as the beating of a drum stimulates the soldier into courage." Evie gave a pause of eeriness and gazed at the group with giggling eyes. They stared back at her, waiting, and wanting for more.  
  
"But even yet I refrained and kept still. I scarcely breathed. I held the lantern motionless. I tried how steadily I could maintain the ray upon the eye. Meantime the hellish tattoo of the heart increased. It grew quicker and quicker, and louder and louder, every instant. The old man's terror must have been extreme! It grew louder, I say, louder every moment! -- do you mark me well? I have told you that I am nervous: so I am. And now at the dead hour of the night, amid the dreadful silence of that old house, so strange a noise as this excited me to uncontrollable terror. Yet, for some minutes longer I refrained and stood still. But the beating grew louder, louder! I thought the heart must burst. And now a new anxiety seized me -- the sound would be heard by a neighbour! The old man's hour had come!" as Evie said the last sentence Lexi felt a hand on her shoulder, she gave a loud shriek and she jumped on Tidus. Tidus, too, yelled, giving the signal for everyone else to scream. Chappu and Leif grabbed on to each other as they cried out. Shinra shouted, pulling himself back from the fire. Evie; was laughing. As the screams died down her laughter was the only thing being heard.  
  
Everyone looked at her, was she mad?  
  
"hahaha," she laughed, holding her stomach and wiping a tear from her eye, "you-you should have seen your faces!" she laughed louder, "Rick...you just-ahahahhaha" Evie held her stomach and shook her head in dismay, but she was enjoying herself.  
  
Lexi and Tidus looked behind them, and as sure as rain, it was only Rick. He laughed at Lexi and pointed.  
  
"that, that was too funny-oh my god! Lexi, ahhahaha," he laughed, and a tear trickled down from his black eye.  
  
"ohhh, you just shut up Rick!" she exclaimed and stood up. Chappu and Leif looked at each other and began laughing too. Tidus smiled and exchanged glances with Shinra; they began to laugh. Lexi smiled and giggled, but the person who was getting the most out of this moment was Evie. Evie still laughing her head of; crying, it was just too much.  
  
Soon then, the laughter died down, and Rick, Leif and Chappu fell asleep. The last four sat around the fire.  
  
"How long till we get to Rin's?" Lexi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"In about 4 days, if we move fast enough we'll make it in 2," Shinra answered, looking at her.  
  
"ok," Lexi smiled and looked up at the sky, "wow..."  
  
"hey, Evie, do you think if the wishes on these stars come true?" Shinra looked up, and watched the two converse.  
  
"Maybe, I can't say for sure..." Evie smiled, back, "why are you asking?"  
  
"Because, I wanna make a wish and I wanna know if it'll come true..." Lexi answered, changing her seating position.  
  
"well, then make a wish..." Tidus said, coming into the conversation.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"make a wish and see if it'll come true." Lexi smiled and looked up at the sky again, and then shut her eyes.  
  
'star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, on the first star I see tonight...please Mr. Star...please, help me find my happy ending...' Lexi again opened her eyes.  
  
"what did you wish for?" Shinra asked, smiling at her.  
  
Lexi was about to answer but Evie exclaimed, "no! Don't tell him! Then it won't come true!"  
  
"how does that work?" Shinra asked,  
  
"I...dunno..."  
  
"maybe it works because it does..." Tidus said shrugging.  
  
"and maybe, Shinra, you think too much..." Lexi giggled and stood up, "I'm going to bed..."  
  
"good girl." Shinra said, nodding his head.  
  
"now I won't." Lexi sat back down, and Shinra groaned, "I'm not carrying you tomorrow morning..."  
  
"then, don't." he groaned again, he knew he wasn't going to win. Evie giggled, and smiled.  
  
"well, I'm going to sleep," Tidus said lying down, "g'night."  
  
"night," the three said, then Lexi yawned. Shinra gave her a stern looked. Lexi sighed, and lied down beside Tidus.  
  
"you seem to handle her well," Evie said, smiling at him.  
  
"I...uhhh...heh..." Shinra blushed and turned his attention back to the fire.  
  
"you should sheep -sleep too, I'll stay up to make sure no finds-fiends are coming." Shinra said, trying not to look at her.  
  
Evie yawned, and said, "I guess I should today tired me out..." she stretched out and lied down.  
  
"Good night Evie...sweet dreams..." he whispered, and he watched her take a deep breathe and fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Shinra sighed; he was alone in the cold night. It wasn't very unusual for him, every time they had some sort of camp out in the forest, Shinra would be the last one up. Why, because he loved those rascals. Shinra, Rick, Leif, Lexi, and Chappu, if they did not have each other life wouldn't be worth living. He sighed, and lies down on his back, gazing up at the eternity above him.  
  
He looked over a Lexi who moved closer to Tidus for warmth, he saw Tidus wrap his arms around her. 'I guess he thinks she's Yuna, most people do...' Shinra thought, sighing.  
  
"It's ok Yuna, I'll keep you warm..." Tidus said.  
  
"I'm not Yuna..." Lexi growled and crawled over beside Shinra.  
  
"what happened?" Shinra whispered, giving her a chuckle.  
  
"he touched me..." Lexi yawned.  
  
"so?"  
  
"he's my moms...boyfriend..." Shinra chuckled, and let her rest her head on his arm.  
  
"good night, Romeo..." Lexi joked,  
  
"G'night," Shinra sighed, and he too closed his eyes. He had missed a shooting star.  
  
--change scene-  
  
The sun was slowly coming up on the empty road. A flock of wild chocobo from behind them ran frantically. He kept running and they stomped over the sleeping group.  
  
"What? Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"where's the fire, ya?" Chappu added, looking at the burnt out remains of the fire.  
  
"AHH!! IT HURTS!! MY HAND!!" Leif exclaimed.  
  
"what happened?" Evie asked, as the flock ran away.  
  
"the ashes burnt it..." Shinra and Lexi stood up, and looked around. Where was Rick?  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" Rick exclaimed as he ran towards them, "I ADIVSE YOU TO RUN!!!" he shouted as he passed them.  
  
"why?" Lexi and Leif asked, as they watched him. Then a roar behind them seemed to answer the question. The group gazed back and their eyes widened.  
  
"CHOCOBO EATER!!!" They exclaimed and they chased after Rick with the fiend behind them.  
  
"RICK WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing!! I was trying to catch a chocobo so that we could ride on it, then IT APPEARED!!" Rick answered back.  
  
"Damn you Rick!! I hate you!!! Why Lure it here!?! Not somewhere else!! Like...NOT AROUND US!!!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"because I ain't running alone!!!" he answered.  
  
"RICK!!!!" Leif shouted,  
  
"there's no time to argue!! Just keep running!!" Shinra exclaimed as he took out a grenade from his pocket.  
  
"what-what are you doing!?" Evie asked,  
  
"DUCK!" Shinra exclaimed as he took Evie down, while throwing the grenade back. It exploded causing the fiend to roar.  
  
Evie stood up and began summoning.  
  
"we'll cover you, ya?" Chappu said, throwing his blitz ball and causing 400 damage.  
  
"I'm too tired to fight, so...you know...I'll sit here...and curse at the mother fucking fiend..." Lexi said and sat down at the side, watching the boys fight.  
  
"great, our weapons are a beach ball and colorful language..." Rick said sarcastically as he gave the fiend a firea ball.   
  
"ahhh, you know, we wouldn't be in this mess if YOU hadn't gone anywhere..." Leif added, sending in more black magic.  
  
"hey, shut up! I tried didn't I?" Rick added as he attacked the Chocobo eater.  
  
"yah, tried to get us killed!" Tidus added as he sliced at the monster. Shinra threw in another Grenade and Evie's summon came in view.   
  
The golden horn, and the sounds of hooves. Evie smiled and commanded it to use 'Thor's Hammer.' The unicorn obeyed and it shocked the fiend, cause more damage than it should have.  
  
"wow, Evie! Nice one!" Lexi smiled, giving her thumbs up.  
  
"I think I'm really getting the hang of this summoner stuff," Evie smiled.  
  
"Rick...what are you doing, ya?" Chappu asked as he turned around from the fiend.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Rick having an glaring contest with a chocobo.  
  
"you guys, catch it..." Rick said, trying not to blink, because he knew if he blinked it would get away.  
  
"umm...how exactly?" Leif asked,  
  
"do any of you have any greens?" Shinra asked, sighing. They all shook their heads. Rick slowly inched his way forward.  
  
"Rick...you're not going to..." Lexi watched him with dull eyes.  
  
"oh my god, Rick, you can't even ride a motorcycle...how do you expect to ride a chocobo, ya?" Chappu asked.  
  
"oh...great..." Tidus sighed and saw Rick pounce onto the chocobo. It squawked and began sprinting.  
  
"...oh shit..." Leif sighed.  
  
"We're gonna need that chocobo back...It has our passenger..." Shinra said  
  
"so?" Lexi answered.  
  
"good point..." Shinra added.  
  
"yah, and another good point is that if Rick is gone we're gonna be punished..." Leif put in. they all looked up and stared blankly at eachother, then gazed out to the fading yellow bird with a yelling rider.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU OVER GROWN POLTRY!!!" Lexi exclaimed as the four of the ran.  
  
"punished?" Evie asked, and chased after them with Tidus. 


	10. IM HUNGRY

Disclaimer: i do now own FFX FFX2 Evie or andy  
  
Claimer: i own Lexi, Leif, Chappu, Nysa  
  
Authors NOte: ....i was very hungry when i wrote this...or the ending...whichever...hehheh  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The group ran down Mi'hen to catch up with Rick. They had been running for almost 3 hours now, trying hard not to take a break.  
  
Lexi wheezed as her legs buckled under her and she fell on her face. She stared out at the horizon, watching the yellow bird fade. Leif groaned and fell beside her, on his face.  
  
"I can't run anymore..." he panted.  
  
"I won't be able to run after this, my legs feel like-no...I don't even feel my legs..."  
  
"c'mon...c'mon you guys...we-we gotta catch up..." Shinra breathed as he stopped beside them.  
  
"you can go ahead, Shinra, but Leif and I are great staying right here..." Lexi sighed, looking up at him with out moving her body  
  
"Yah, I never knew gravel could be so comfortable..." Leif smiled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Wake up, ya? If Aunt Rikku finds out, you know what she'll do..." Chappu said jogging up to them.  
  
"yah..." Leif sighed, "geez, my mom is one strict biiiioootch..."  
  
"Rikku? Strict!? That's-that's one thing I would have never seen coming..." Tidus said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"why's that?" Evie asked, walking up to them, she didn't run.  
  
"well..she's was so..." Tidus started, trying to figure out how to explain  
  
"don't even say it...I'll get wierded out by you...course not as close as Lexi...she's creeped!" Leif laughed and sat up crossed legged.  
  
"well...duh!" Lexi sat up to giving Leif a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"well, you two can be as creeped out as you wanna be but if Rikku finds out, we are 'punished...'" Shinra said, trying to remind them.  
  
"what does that mean anyway?" Tidus asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"means we get punished...we either get locked in a room for three days with no food, trust me...its not pretty...one time-"  
  
"IN BAND CAMP, YA!" Chappu exclaimed, chuckling as they continued walking towards the squawking chocobo. Leif gave him a high five.  
  
"heh, anyways, yeah, we were locked in a room for three days with no food or water, and well Rick started looking pretty good...well that's what Lexi said anyway, she was chewing on his arm..." Shinra smiled, Tidus glanced over at Lexi who was smiling innocently; maybe plotting her next diabolical plan for the next meal?  
  
"Then, if it's not that we get tied up and she throws grenades at us..."  
  
"What?!" Tidus and Evie exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's harmful...yes...but I'm still alive!" Leif smiled.  
  
"heh, the last time she did that, Rick and Chappu dug a hole and hid in, they got caught..." Shinra chuckled.  
  
"It was all Rick's idea, ya?" Chappu said, making him the good guy.  
  
"right, that's why you had a shovle..."  
  
"he told me to hold it, ya?"  
  
"that's why Rick and Chappu went streaking." Lexi said laughing.  
  
"you're joking right?" Evie said, sort of uncomfortable.  
  
"no... they had worn their boxers out in the snow, Zareh was laughing so hard..." Leif laughed, "not that we weren't..." Evie made her homophobic face by pressing her lips together to make a frown and her eyes widened.  
  
"wat's the last thing?" Evie asked, she seemed interested in their lifestyle, interested and yet slightly frightened.  
  
"huh...we..." Shinra cleared his voice, then continued, "we'd...we'd...we'd...we'd..." Chappu, Leif and Lexi stared at Shinra. They were shocked; Shinra never forgot anything, he was Shinra!  
  
"Aunt Rikku would give us each a map, the wrong one of course, and she'd put us all around Besaid, and we'd have to find our way back home. By ourselves..." Lexi said, covering for Shinra, "I think Aunt Rikku is just training us..."  
  
"sure she is...my ma's crazy..." Leif sighed, and looked up to see Rick trying to hold down the wild chocobo.  
  
"HEEYYY!! YOuuu guys!!! Heeellp mee!!" he exclaimed, they groaned and went to him to try and calm down the frightened chocobo.  
  
Once it was calm, Evie gave the chocobo a sugar cube. It sqwaked happily and started chewing on Rick's hand.  
  
"AHH! It hurts! Make it stop!!" he exclaimed, and then the chocobo stopped. Shinra sighed, and turned his attention to the sky, it was almost 5 again. And the clouds seemed to be darker than before.  
  
"hey, you guys, rain's gonna be pouring down soon, we should go find shelter." Shinra said, looking at them.  
  
"yes sir!" Lexi smiled, and petted the chocobo as they walked to go under the old ruin.  
  
"firea," Rick said and made a fire.  
  
"oh, Rick's got skills..." Tidus said, laughing. Shinra watched the sun set over the horizon. The pink, yellow and orange colors filled the sky, as the dark clouds began to cover the empty sky.  
  
"are you sure it's gonna rain, Shinra?" Evie asked, looking up.  
  
"yea...yah I'm pure-sure...I'm sure..." he answered, nervously.  
  
"well..." Rick said looking up at his chocobo, "we'd better sleep Cocoa," the chocobo squawked and laid down offering Rick to use him as a pillow.  
  
"how cute, Rick has a new pet!" Lexi exclaimed clapping her hands.  
  
"shut up, runt, I'm sleeping..." Rick turned over. Lexi smiled.  
  
"well...I'm tired..." Leif said and plopped down on the ground.  
  
"me too, ya," Chappu said and began to snore.  
  
"Why is it that it's us four that's always awake last?" Tidus asked.  
  
"because Lexi's stubborn," Shinra sighed, lying down as well. Lexi made a face at his comment and Evie laughed a bit.  
  
"g'night you two..." Tidus yawned and fell asleep. Lexi stood up and sat beside Evie, and they gazed at the entrancing fire before them.  
  
"Evie, do you miss your home?" Lexi asked looking up at her.  
  
"what do you mean?" Evie asked, back, smiling at her.  
  
"like, do you miss your family, your friends, your life there?"  
  
"I can't say for sure, my life there was all about learning and books. Nothing out of the ordinary...you really miss something you can't remember..."  
  
"so, you don't remember your home?"  
  
"no, that's not it, why don't you go to sleep..." Evie said looking at her, she didn't want to talk about her past life at the moment, maybe never.  
  
"why are the stars so far away?" Lexi asked, breaking the silence again.  
  
"Because people wish on them, wishes and dreams are very far away..."  
  
"then, how do our dreams come true, if they're so far away?" Lexi asked again.  
  
"even if they are faraway, they are reachable, like the stars."  
  
"so...if I wanted my dream to come true all I'd have to do is stretch?" Lexi stretched up as if trying to touch the sky.  
  
"yah, that's it..."  
  
"it-it hurts..." Lexi said, "I have a cramp...it-it hurts..."  
  
"oh...let me help..." Evie carefully pushed Lexi's arms down,  
  
"Evie...it hurts to reach for stars..." Lexi smiled and laughed. Evie smiled at her childish giggle and smile.  
  
"yeah...it does..." Evie smiled sadly at the girl beside her. She was strong, and unfortunately, the strong ones are always against challenges. They will always fight.  
  
---change scene-  
  
the next day, the group was walking again, just a few hours before they were at Rin's.  
  
"Shinra, I'm hungry..." Lexi whined, as she held her aching stomach.  
  
"Yah, Shinra, we forgot to pack food..." Leif sighed,  
  
"We haven't eaten anything for 2 days!" Rick agreed.  
  
"Oh no..." Shinra sighed,  
  
"We did pack food, you three ate it all..." Tidus growled.  
  
"Well, I'm growing Mr. Cranky-pants!" Lexi snarled; there was tension in the group.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, miss High Summoner, but to inform you...I'm not WEARING pants!!" Tidus glared at her.  
  
"Oh, then I suppose you're walking around Mi'hen in your boxers!?"  
  
"Right...that's why I'm wearing shorts..." Tidus said, glaring at her.  
  
"Ok then Mr. Cranky-shorts, I ate most of the food because I'm a growing girl!"  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell with that flat chest of yours..." Tidus growled.  
  
"I'm gonna agree with Tidus on this one," Rick said.  
  
"say that again, pretty boy..." Lexi sneered, turning her angry eyes towards him.  
  
"Yooouuu...hhaavvee...nooooo...breeaasstttsss..." Tidus said, slowly.  
  
They both glared at each other, silence; you could cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly Lexi screamed, "DIE!!!" and pounced on him and began punching at his face.  
  
"Lexi! Lexi!!" Shinra grabbed her arms, and tried to pull her away from him.  
  
"Chappu! Chappu get Tidus!" Shinra shouted, Chappu took his order and tried to pull Tidus away from Lexi.  
  
Lexi shrieked as Shinra pulled her.  
  
"whoa! Shut the raging monkey up already!! It hurts the ears!!" Rick exclaimed; that made Lexi even angrier.  
  
"Lexi!" Shinra exclaimed, "If you stop, I'll buy you a whole meal for yourself!"  
  
"really?!" Lexi turned around and hugged Shinra tight, "YAY!"  
  
"that..was fast..." Leif said, as they began walking again. The three relative's stomachs growled at the same time. Lexi and Rick groaned.  
  
"don't worry, ya? We're almost there." Chappu said, smiling.  
  
"aren't you hungry, Chappu?" Tidus asked.  
  
"yah, don't you have a metabolism?" Rick asked, holding his stomach. Chappu was at loss for words.  
  
"guess what you guys." Evie smiled,  
  
"what?" everyone looked at her.  
  
"we're here." The group looked over to the right, and they were there; at Rin's. the three relatives smiled widely and screamed, "FOOOODD!!!!!" and ran inside.  
  
"wait for me, ya?" Chappu exclaimed as he chased them in.  
  
"hey!! knowing you guys, you'll eat the place out of business!" Tidus ran in after them.  
  
"I'll be broke again..." Shinra mumbled, and shook his head as he followed them inside.  
  
"what an interesting bunch of humans..." Evie giggled and also made her way in. when she did get in, her guardians were already at a table eating their hearts desire.  
  
"Evie!! Ober here!!" Lexi exclaimed with her mouth full. She turned back down to the table, and noticed her food was gone. She looked up and saw Rick eating what she wanted.  
  
"RICK! THAT WAS MINE!!!" Lexi exclaimed and pounced on him.  
  
"thish ish sho good Evie, have shome!" Leif said, with his mouth full.  
  
"Ish very good, ya!" Chappu added.  
  
"I'm...broke...again..." Shinra sighed, banging his head on the table, "it's not fair..."  
  
Evie stood by the table, watching them eat, and fight, and complain. She gave a little chuckle as Lexi handed her a plate of food. 'it has been a very interesting journey so far...' 


	11. From Lexi

Disclaimer:I dont own FFX or FFX2 or Evie or Andy  
  
Claimer: i own lexi, leif, rick, and chappu, and nysa...  
  
Authors note: hope u like! thanks EVIE  
  
Chapter 10  
  
From Lexi's point of view.  
  
Night had fallen and the gang was sleeping again, you can't think in that room, I swear. I think it's Chappu and Rick who snore the loudest, god, they give me a headache sometimes...   
  
I walked out of the hotel and went to the cliff side, I sat down and gazed out at the night horizon. I didn't feel like fighting with Rick, talking to Leif, playing blitz with Chappu, or even getting to know Evie. I mean, they were sleeping! But yah, anyways, that night, I wanted to just dream. I had many things on my mind...  
  
I lied down on my back, and stared out to the infinity above me. The normal questions of life out of Spira, how they got there, or how far it was to touch the sky, never entered my mind, really. What did, was mom. Why didn't she tell me, her own daughter, that she was married to Seymour? Or the fact that Tidus was a man in her life. So many secrets were kept from me that...that I didn't know what to believe.  
  
"what's wrong?" a boy's voice from behind asked, I sat up and turned around, hoping it was Shinra; it wasn't. I swear, Tidus is still going through puberty with that voice, I swear...  
  
"Tidus..." I sighed, great, my ears are going to bleed now...  
  
"what? Don't want me around?" Tidus sat next to me, I guess he was watching me leave the room that night...STALKER!!  
  
"that's not it..." I answered, laying back down. I don't wanna talk, go away!  
  
"you know, this is where me and you're mom talked..." Tidus said, looking across.  
  
"no, don't. Don't talk about her and you... it just makes me..." My voice drifted off and I turned on her side. I didn't want him to know what I was feeling right now, not ever.  
  
"makes you what?" Tidus tried to pull me so that he could see my face, I pushed against him.  
  
"nothing," I answered harshly. He sighed, and let go of my shoulder, getting the point. There was a silence between us, and I really had questions for him. I guess I really wanted to talk after all.  
  
"so...what does love feel like?" I asked, nervously. Please don't make fun of me, please, oh please.  
  
"what?!" Tidus exclaimed. I guess he seemed shocked, but I really wanted to know; was it worth going back for?  
  
"sorry..."  
  
"well...love is...like...you can't stop thinking about the person, and no matter how hard you try you want to be with them forever. You'd do anything to make sure that person is happy and safe, and you'll always go back to them, no matter what." Tidus answered, "why do you ask?"  
  
"well, it's not really a surprise but...I've never had a crush." I said quietly, "I used to think that love just hurts people in the end, but when I met you...and realized how much you wanna go back with my mom...I guess I just wanna know if it's worth fighting for..."  
  
"well, heh, yah..." Tidus looked over at me as I smiled at him. I frowned, when I saw what I saw doing. This is awkward, say something already, "what are you looking at?!" I exclaimed, finally. Tidus drew back, "gees, you don't have to be so mad!"  
  
"nyyaa!!" I made a face at him, and then laid back down to watch the stars again. Nice cover up.  
  
"what's so great up there anyways?" Tidus laid back as well and looked up.  
  
"they're just so pretty...they shine so bright," I answered sort of dreamy, "I wish...I could shine..." Tidus looked at me, what do you want?! Stop staring already! I didn't say something funny, right?  
  
"did you know Evie shines?" I said, blinking.  
  
"what does that mean?" Tidus asked, "it's not like Rick poured that liquid glow stick stuff on her..." he thinks he knows us so well...stupid blond pretty boys.  
  
"She shines, the ones that shine understand..." I smiled, "she's been so nice to us...not very many girls like me..." she's been so great...  
  
"why not?" Tidus asked.  
  
"they think that just cause I hang out with guys only I'm a lesbian, or that I'm a whore and I fucked all of them...and...cause my mom's famous..." I sighed, "it probably would have been different if Virak gave a damn, but guess what...he doesn't, never did." Yah...I hate my life sometimes...  
  
"what's Virak's deal anyway? He's always so mad, and pissed off at the guys for not doing anything." Tidus asked.  
  
"who knows, who cares? I think he's pissed off cause my mom gave birth to me..." at that moment, I hoped Tidus understood what I felt. He looked at me with sad eyes. Don't pity me, moron. I'll be fine on my own! I sighed, and turned my attention back to the sky, and thought, 'I've never fit into any girl group, had any real friends who understood what PMS meant. It's been real hard for me...my mom is famous, my dad is an asshole, and all I've got is...Rick, Leif, Shinra, and Chappu. And now that He's here... I feel crappier than ever...why my mom...?'  
  
"well," I said as I stood, "we'd better get back inside, we're gonna walk tomorrow."  
  
"right," Tidus stood up and followed me into the hotel, giving one last look out to the horizon. he sighed, I guess he remembered something about my mom and him having some type of important conversation my mom has never told me about...he probably thinks I'm not that different than her.  
  
--change scene-  
  
The next morning, Shinra was already outside, talking to one of the hover drivers. Leif and Rick beside him, trying to help him argue into letting him get a 70% discount. By the yelling, you could tell they weren't getting anywhere. I stood at the cliff, staring out at the blue sky. Evie stood beside me. Tidus and Chappu were talking about blitz tactics or something like that, who knows...sometimes, I just can't understand what Chappu is saying. Poor guy...  
  
Well, anyways, Evie and I stared out to the morning horizon as we waited for the three boys to stop bargaining, or...trying to...  
  
"what happened last night?" Evie asked me, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"what do you mean?" I looked up at her, gees, I feel so short...  
  
"you, and Tidus, what did you two do?" Evie didn't seem concerned or even worried. Maybe she is, I can't really read her, she's sometimes blah...yes...blah.  
  
"we just talked, and watched the stars," I answered, it was the truth, wasn't it? I mean, what else am I gonna do with Tidus...wait...don't answer that...  
  
"I see, well, the stars are the most beautiful things at night, but during the day, they become just ordinary light." Evie smiled, I just nodded, she's so smart...  
  
"hey!" Rick called, and waved at us. The boys all grouped together, I guess they were ready to leave.  
  
"c'mon, I think Shinra's waiting for you," Evie said, as she pulled me towards them. I really don't think so, I think Shirna is waiting for you, Evie. Some people...eheheheh.  
  
"do we have to walk?" Tidus asked, "I'm really sick of walking down this endless road..."  
  
"you're sounding like one of us now, ya?" Chappu said, as he nudged Tidus in the arm. That was actually a pretty funny sight. I laughed.  
  
"I guess we're rubbing off on him," Rick said, smiling, "he's gonna be one of us!!" Rick and Leif placed their arms around Tidus' shoulders, he smiled. I guess he liked being around us...but one of us? I don't think Tidus will ever be 'one of us' I mean, doesn't he like...love my mom or something? It's gross...but yah...  
  
"ok you guys, we really should get on the hover or else the driver will change his mind..." Shinra sighed, I giggled. Shinra's always like that. Always being Mr. Big brother to all of us, hey, it seems to work. I guess even now, he's taking care of Tidus. It's pretty strange knowing that, he might end up being my dad...heh, so ironic.  
  
So, I guess we all just kinda climbed on to the hover and rode across Mi'hen. The strong wind blowed against my face as we rode on the hover, I smiled and squinted my eyes cause the moisture in my eyes was evaporating. I could hear Chappu shouting out in his fobness, I think Rick was trying to push him off while Leif was trying to hold him on. I smiled, you don't even have to look at them to know what's going on. I love those guys so much. I turn around and see Rick come up to me.  
  
"Ri-" I didn't even finish his name, cause he pushed me off. I screamed, I don't wanna die by the blades! I thought, as I screamed and shouted. A pair of hands pulled me up to safety, Leif and Tidus, well I was hoping it was Leif and Shinra, but Shinra wasn't to far away. He was already scolding Rick for trying to push Chappu off, and actually getting ME off.  
  
"thanks..." I wheezed, and walked up to Rick.  
  
"damn you, what were you thinking! I could have DIED!" I exclaimed, frowning at him.  
  
"what do you think, I was thinking? I just wanted to scare you, I guess you're not as heavy as I thought you were," Rick smirked, "I mean, with that waist and all, I thought I'd need a lot of force to make you loose your balance for a few seconds."  
  
"well, I guess you miss judged..." wait a second... "My waist isn't big!!" I exclaimed, Rick laughed, that stupid jerk. I can't believe I'm related to him. "ooohhh, RICK!!!" I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him off to the side. I tried to make him fall off.  
  
"Lexi! Lexi!" Shinra exclaimed, he was trying to pull us apart.  
  
"Chappu, Leif, Tidus, ONE OF YOU HELP ME!" Shinra exclaimed his order as I screamed and shouted at Rick. Maybe Rick and I aren't so different...nah.  
  
Once they did pull us apart, we were screaming at each other from a distance. I think the driver was getting annoyed cause I felt the hover going faster.  
  
"Curse you Rick, what's you're problem anyway!?" I shouted, as I stood up to brush off any dirt I had on my clothes.  
  
"what MY problem is...it's you! You're the one trying to commit homicide!" Rick added, standing, making a fist.  
  
"why you, you're so stupid. If you hadn't tried to scare me in the first place-"  
  
"psh, yah, ahuh, like I care, Lexi. I should have LET you fall into those blades."  
  
"why I outta..." I growled at him, I was SO gonna get him back for what he just did. I always have and always will.  
  
"here's your stop." The driver said as he stopped the hover slowly.  
  
"hey, thanks, sorry for the commotion." Shinra apologized, as he helped Evie down. Rick and I jumped off, and followed to group towards the gate.  
  
"So, D'jose Temple, ya?" Chappu said, smiling at Evie. Evie nodded.  
  
"hey, doesn't you're dad work there?" I said, as we began walking again. Stop with the walking already!...geez...  
  
"yeah, he does..." Leif sighed, oops, I forgot...their dad is never home...  
  
"you're dad?" Tidus asked, get a clue blondie!! Geez...  
  
"yeah, our dad. He'd never really home, but he's good to us...and stuff..." Rick shrugged, does he even care what it does to his mom? Well he probably does, you just don't see it. that's the way Rick is.  
  
"well, we can't go to D'jose Temple if we don't walk down Mushroom Rock Road..." Shinra said, there he goes again. I smiled, this is so much fun.  
  
"sounds like ice cream, Shinra!!" I smiled sweetly at him he knows what I want. He looks down to me with one eye brow raised.  
  
"no." he answered plainly. Yah, I was disappointed but, Shinra's gotta say no sometimes. If he said yes, he wouldn't be 25 years old. He doesn't seem that old huh?  
  
"when do you think, we'll be at the temple?" Leif asked, as I went beside Evie.  
  
"in about 2 days, if not 3. it's not that far away..." SHInra asked, he so smart. I smiled, Evie and Shinra are so smart...I wish I could be smart...  
  
"fog..." Chappu said, as he looked around. We walked strait into the fog, it was cold, damp and eerie. I grabbed onto Evie's arm and pulled closer to her, I don't like this.  
  
"Shinra!" I exclaimed, making sure he was still infront of us.  
  
"yah here, grab on," I saw his gloved hand reach out towards us, and Evie took it. if the fog weren't here, Shinra would be so nervous we'd end up getting lost. Or maybe not, because his face would start to glow red and we could use him as a flashlight! Heheheh.  
  
"where's everyone else?" Evie asked, as Shinra led us around the fog.  
  
"can't you...can't you hear them?" he answered nervously. Evie and I listened hard, and well, you could hear them. Leif was yelling for me, Rick was well..playing with his echo. Then suddenly Chappu gave a loud shout.  
  
"FIEND! WATCH OUT YA!" he exclaimed. Shinra broke into a run, and he dragged us around the fog. Once we got to where the guys were, they were fighting a group of coyotes.  
  
"lemme help!" I exclaimed, jumping at the center. I didn't see it but one of the coyotes jumped at me, and Tidus pushed me aside. Instead of me getting attacked he was.  
  
My eyes widened as I watched, but then I couldn't watch anymore. I threw up my dressphere and I changed into my warrior. I really hated that outfit, actually I still do. I pulled out my sword and slashed at the coyote.  
  
"are you ok?" I asked as it began to turn into phyrflies.  
  
"yeah..." Tidus slowly sat up, he had a scratch on his forehead. Nothing critical but I felt so guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help..." I lowered my eyes, I didn't want to see his forehead bleeding...  
  
"watch out!" Shinra shouted, as he threw a grenade. How many does he have?! Tidus and I ducked and the coyotes were gone.  
  
"hurry, if any of you get lost go to the Youth League head quarters!" Shinra shouted and I heard a pair of feet run. I think he was with Evie, but I don't believe he knew that... I wish I where there to laugh at his romanticness...heheheh. And I guess Chappu, Rick and Leif were together, I heard them running. So...that would leave me with Blondie here...great...  
  
I sighed, and stood up, I gave him a hand and we began running.  
  
"give me your hand," he said, "you're too slow."  
  
"no, when I give you my hand is the day I fall off a cliff!" I said, and I really didn't wanna touch his hand. He's a guy! I'm suspicious of all guys... except for my family, but yah...they're family.  
  
Tidus sighed, and he grabbed me. He picked me up and he ran faster. Who does he think he is!?  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, "RIGHT NOW!" as ironic as it was, he slipped or tripped on some rocks and we fell down into a ditch or something.  
  
"ow, ouf, ow, eehhh..." Tidus groaned, I think I canned him by accident on that last one...oops...  
  
I sat up, looking around.  
  
"are you ok?" I asked,  
  
"the pain..." his hands were between his legs and his face looks purple...or was that just the fog?...well anyways, I did can him...I didn't really know he had anything to can with...  
  
"sorry..." I said, giving him an awkward smile. I looked around, and I saw glowing red eyes. I gazed again and more appeared. Tidus was groaning about the pain in his groin, he's bleeding from the scratch on his forehead, and I got no one to watch my back, and I can't exactly handle 100 fiends on my own...we were in deep shit... 


	12. Shinra's Story

Disclaimer: i do not own FFX FFX2 Evie or Andy  
  
Claimer: i own Lexi, Leif, Chappu and Rick  
  
Authors note: thank u becky for helping!! =D  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lexi was still in her warrior outfit, so she just stood up and clutched her sword. She was ready, right? She frowned and shouted, "Ahhhhh!!!" and she sliced at the fiend in front of her. She quickly spun around on her back foot and slashed another one behind her. She ducked one of their attacks and slashed at another one at her side. She glanced over a Tidus, to see if he was going to get up and help her. That had cost her a slice on her arm and cheek.  
  
He was still on the ground, groaning in pain. She frowned, she got even angrier. 'pathetic!!!' she screamed in her head as she sliced and diced away the fiends. Suddenly they all surrounded her. She looked around frantically; it wasn't looking to great at the moment. She dodged and sliced as fast as she could but she just wasn't quick enough. The fiends' bit, scratched and casts elemental spells on her. She shut her eyes tight, if Tidus was watching, she didn't want him to see her cry; she wasn't going to cry. She opened her eyes through a Fiera, and saw that Tidus was fighting off the rest of the fiends.  
  
Tidus glared at the fiends as he fought them. Why was he so angry? Why was he getting so worked up about Lexi getting hurt? Well, his only conclusion he got was, 'she's gonna be my daughter, I have to protect her...' but was that real the reason?  
  
"Tidus..." Lexi collapsed as Tidus finished off the last one. He ran to her. She was scratched up and beaten; but 'she held up pretty good for a girl...' he thought. If Lexi could read minds, she would have smacked him across the face with or with out injury.  
  
Her eyes were shut as she changed into her normal clothes. Tidus blushed, and then pushed her onto her back. Was she ok?  
  
--change scene-  
  
Shinra, Evie, Leif, Rick and Chappu had made it to headquarters. Nooj, was waiting for them with his daughter, Nysa.  
  
Shinra breathed when they stopped, his hand still holding on to Evie's. She stared at it, their hands together. Shinra's hand enveloped hers, and her hand was tucked in and safe; safe and warm; Shinra's hand was warm, and comforting. Shinra stood up strait when he caught his breath, and smiled at her. It was the first time he didn't feel so embarrassed or scared when their eyes met. It was a peaceful moment.  
  
Rick, Leif and Chappu noticed their little romanced silence. Leif kept shut, while Chappu smiled. They didn't want to interfere. Then there was Rick...  
  
"Ohhhh kissy kissy!!" Rick exclaimed, Shinra's and Evie's eyes widened and they let go of their hands, and blushed.  
  
"Rick!" Leif scowled,  
  
"what? It was funny, huh?" Rick laughed, Leif just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Shinra!! Leif!!" Nysa exclaimed as she walked towards them and waved at them happily. Leif and Shinra looked at each other, their eyes said the same thing... 'oh no...'  
  
"oh, great, the slut bitch..." Rick rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.  
  
"I heard that, dick head..." Nysa growled at him, and turned back to Shinra and Leif.  
  
"hi, I see you're here with out your little imp... and Tidus..." Nysa seemed disappointed.  
  
"imp? Lexi's not an imp..." Leif said, and frowned at her. He didn't really like Nysa making fun of Lexi with out her there. Actually, he didn't like Nysa...anymore.   
  
"Lexi's not here?!" Shinra exclaimed as he turned around. He looked at Evie, then to Leif, then to Chappu and then Rick. Nope, Lexi and Tidus weren't there.  
  
"I gotta go back." Shinra started to run, but Nysa grabbed him by the hand.  
  
"No, stay, she shouldn't get hurt to bad..." Nysa said with a distinctive sent of evil in her voice.  
  
"I have to find her!" Shinra protested, as he tried to pull away.  
  
"I'll get daddy to send for someone to look for her."   
  
"no, I gotta find her, she's MY responsibility!!" Shinra shouted as he was being dragged further and further away from Mushroom Rock Road, and closer to Nooj.  
  
"Leif!! Rick! Chappu!! GO FIND HER!!!" Shinra shouted, as he tried to pull away from her.  
  
"Go, go!" Evie exclaimed, "I'll stay here with Shinra." They nodded and ran back into the road.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Evie exclaimed, and then chased after Shinra.  
  
--Change scene-  
  
"Hey, Lexi..." Tidus said as he stood up, "get up..." he nudged her side with his foot.  
  
"Lexi, this isn't funny," he said; as he bent down to examine her.  
  
"Lexi..." Tidus said, and saw that her arm was cut and her left cheek had been bleeding.  
  
"Oh shit..." Tidus looked around for something to make her stop bleeding.  
  
'A tree branch, no... rocks? NO!! You're gonna infect it!' Tidus looked at Lexi, she was loosing blood faster than Tidus kicking a blitzball. Tidus shook his head, and picked her up, then placed her on his back.  
  
He gazed around, and saw that more fiends were coming, for revenge. Tidus started running. With Lexi out cold, he had no back up! He gazed quickly behind him; coyotes and tonberries were behind them. Tidus ran faster. He looked took a quick glance at the rear, they were catching up; fast. Lexi's dress sphere dropped out of her pocket as another one fell out of a hallow tree trunk when the feind jumped off it. Tidus ran faster and slipped on one of the spheres. Lexi and Tidus fell to the ground.  
  
Tidus looked over; saying, "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he scrambled to pick up Lexi and the spheres, but when it came to the spheres he didn't know which one was hers. "which one is it?!" Tidus looked behind him, they were getting closer! So, he just picked both of them up and began running again.  
  
--change scene-  
  
"Lexi!!" Leif shouted, "Lexi!!!"  
  
"Tidus!!" Chappu called,  
  
"what's the point? They're safe, I mean, Lexi isn't exactly the type to faint!" Rick exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Rick, you don't know her like I do..." Leif said, once he stopped shouting.  
  
"what's that supposed to mean? We're both her cousins, what do you mean you know her better than I do?" Rick raised his eyebrow, he was getting ticked off.  
  
--change scene-  
  
Shinra and Evie were in a room. Shinra sat on one of the red velvet couches that surrounded a cherry wood coffee table. The carpet was a dark burgundy color that had images of the card of hearts. Overhead, was a glass chandelier with hearts, spades, diamonds and clovers hanging from it. By the looks of things, you could tell the decorator; LeBlanc.  
  
"do have a plan to get out?" Evie asked, looking around.  
  
"we can't get out..." Shinra sighed,  
  
"what? Why not?"  
  
"because, this is LeBlanc's room...everything in here is watching us..."  
  
"can't you disable the machina in here?" Shinra shook his head,   
  
"It would take too long, and what ever I disable would sound the alarm..."  
  
"oh..." Evie sighed, and went to sit beside him.  
  
"why did they put us here?" Evie asked, "it's like we're prisoners!"  
  
"that's the way Nysa is..." Shinra sighed, "I'm...I'm really sorry about this Evie..." Shinra looked up into her beautiful sky blue eyes.  
  
"it's ok," Evie smiled at him too, "but...tell me...how did you and Leif...."  
  
"oh...yeah..." Shinra took in a deep breath, and then began, "I was working here, Mushroom Rock Road. The Al-bhed sent me here for some sphere investigations. While I was searching, I met Nysa. She was lost underground, so I helped her get out. It took a few hours, so we talked...and I guess I fell for her."  
  
"then, how did Leif..."  
  
"Leif...right, Nysa's Mom brought her away as I worked there, I guess they went to Besaid and well...met Leif. When I got back to Besaid, I saw them together, you know...kissing and stuff...well...I left, told Lexi, Rick and Chappu, and well Rick laughed...and Lexi was running around screaming, 'I KNEW IT! SHE'S A WHORE!' so Leif and Nysa walked in and she saw me. I said it was over, and Leif did too, since he figured out on his own what was going on..."  
  
"oh...so that's how it happened, I'm really sorry I asked..." Evie apologized, but she knew he wasn't telling her the whole story.  
  
"it's ok, you're the only other girl I could say it too, cause well..."  
  
"cause what?" Evie tilted her head, and blinked a few times. Shinra gazed at her, he was getting nervous all over again.   
  
"c-c-cause...I-I...I...b-because I-I l-l-" Suddenly the door opened and Shinra jumped to his feet. Evie laughed.  
  
"Shinra!" it was LeBlanc and Nooj.  
  
"good to see you again, young man."  
  
"uhh...Hi...?" Shinra was shocked.  
  
--change scene-  
  
Tidus quickly scurried into a near by cave. He placed Lexi at the far end, and he made his way to the entrance. He listened for the fiends, they growled and snarled as they ran passed the little cave they were in. He sighed, a sigh of relief and went back to Lexi.  
  
She was still unconscious, her arm and cheek were still bleeding. "aw crap, I forgot!" if the girl before him was awake, she would have slapped him for forgetting...actually he should have just slapped himself for that matter.  
  
He took off his yellow jacket and folded it to make a pillow for her, then he looked in his pockets for some bandages from old Spira. He had some. He smiled and wrapped Lexi's arm and patched up her cheek. He sat back down, and watched her.  
  
'she looks a lot like Yuna, when she's not screaming at me...' Tidus thought, 'I hope that I can get back to her...Yuna...I miss her so much...' his eyes went up to gaze at Lexi. His eyes didn't show Lexi though, it showed Yuna. She was wearing her kimono, and was sleeping soundly before him. Tidus smiled and reacted to what his eyes had shown him. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Lexi's eyes shot open, and she smacked him, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"ow!! Yuna!!" Tidus exclaimed, when he fell back. He rubbed his cheek.  
  
"what the hell are you doing?! You...you pervert!!" Lexi growled, glaring at him.  
  
"sorry, I just-"  
  
"just what?! Thought that-that you could just take advantage of someone who was... unaware of their surroundings?! Tidus!! Why the fuck did you kiss me!?!? You're such a pig!" she punched him in the eye.  
  
"dammit, Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"oh yah, I'M NOT YUNA!!!"   
  
Tidus glanced up, and saw Lexi scowling at him with her angry blue and green eyes. He shuddered. "I kissed...my future...daughter?!" he exclaimed and started hacking and spitting.  
  
"my thoughts exactly," Lexi sat back down crossed-legged. She wrapped her arms around herself and noticed that she was bandaged.  
  
"what...happened?" Lexi asked him, when he stopped spitting.  
  
"you got cut on your cheek too," Tidus said, not answering her question. He watched her touch her cheek to check if she was bleeding.  
  
"you were," he said, answering her thoughts, "you got cut up when you were fighting by yourself..."  
  
"oh..." she said, sort of shocked, "thanks," she smiled at him, and then noticed his yellow jacket was gone.  
  
"hey, where's your jacket thingy?" Lexi asked,  
  
"you were sleeping on it," Tidus answered,  
  
"aren't you cold? I mean...it's cold!" Lexi shivered.  
  
"nah, it's not that bad..." a cold wind flew in through the entrance, Tidus hugged himself and sneezed.  
  
"put it on, you're gonna get sick!" Lexi threw over his jacket with a laugh. Tidus smiled and put it on.  
  
--change scene-  
  
Leif sighed, "forget it, Rick. Let's just find them already, you don't want Lexi dead do you?"   
  
"huh?! No way! I need SOMEONE to make fun of!" Rick laughed, and they began looking again.  
  
"hey! look, ya? Foot prints!" Chappu said as he bent down to examine them.  
  
"Fiend prints? Or boot prints?" Leif asked.  
  
"I think boot prints, ya?"  
  
"you think they're Lexi's?" Rick asked, looking at the two. Leif smiled.  
  
"race, ya?" Chappu said, they nodded and ran, following the tracks.  
  
--change scene-  
  
"who is this young lady?" LeBlanc asked, noticing Evie.  
  
"this..." Shinra said shakily, he cleared his throat and began again, "this is Evie, my summoner." He seemed protective and rebellious after he had said the word 'my'.  
  
"a summoner..." LeBlanc approached her, looking at her.  
  
"there is a sin, I intend on defeating it..." Evie answered, coolly.  
  
"Sin?! Shinra! You can't be serious!" Nysa exclaimed, "you'd rather hang around some...Yevonite!? Than a sphere hunter?!"  
  
"one, I am not a Yevonite, but using aeons is the only way to defeat Sin. Second, you're not a sphere hunter because you're not hunting spheres." Evie snapped; she couldn't take her.  
  
"ok then, miss...uhhh...miss..."  
  
"Lockheart, Evelyn Lockheart." Nysa glared at her.  
  
"Miss Lockheart, I'll show you...I'll defeat Sin with out Aeons..." Nysa turned on her heel and began walking away.  
  
"I'm sorry, she's very naïve..." Nooj chuckled.  
  
"DADDY!!" Nysa whined; she had heard what he had said.  
  
--change scene-  
  
"Lexi?" Leif called as he looked through the cave entrance.  
  
"Leif!" Lexi jumped up and hugged him. Leif laughed.  
  
"hey, blondie!" Rick smirked as he walked in.  
  
"hey, shut up, you're blond too." Tidus laughed as he stood up.  
  
"no, no, no, you don't understand, I'm the cool, slick, sexy blond..." Rick ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"ahh, shut it up you bad excuse for a pimp." Lexi shot, she laughed.  
  
"I want a hug too, ya!" Chappu exclaimed. Lexi laughed even harder, and gave Chappu a hug.  
  
"c'mon, let's go. Shinra's at Nysa's..." Leif shuddered.  
  
"AHH! THAT BITCH WHORE!" Lexi ran ahead.  
  
"hey! you stupid girl! Come back here! You might get lost again!!" Leif ran after her.  
  
"hey!!! we're gonna get lost if you ditch us!" Tidus exclaimed and the three boys chased them.  
  
--change scene-  
  
Shinra, Evie, and Nysa sat in the LeBlanc room. Shinra; afraid of the tension, almost as strong as Lexi Vs Nysa. You could almost see the big red sign that said, TONIGHT! EVIE VS NYSA!! SEE WHO WINS THIS GLARING CONTEST!  
  
A knock came to the door. Shinra answered, "y-yah!" Lexi opened the door and a blast of strong aura fled out the room.  
  
"AHH!! MY EYES!!" Rick exclaimed, covering them.  
  
"whoa, what happened in here?" Tidus asked.  
  
"uhh...Shinra, we can...you know...go?" Leif said, looking uneasy.  
  
"yeah...E-Evie?" Shinra touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with a smile, and Nysa growled.  
  
"oh shut up, whore!" Lexi snarled.  
  
"Lexi!" Shinra snapped; she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll get you Evelyn! Lexi! You'll see!!" Nysa shouted as they walked out of her house.   
  
"ahhh shut up, bitch!!" Lexi yelled back, raising her fist.  
  
"damn you Lexi!! I hate you!!!"  
  
"TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!!"  
  
"hurry, cover her mouth or something! She's getting annoying!!" Rick exclaimed, shaking his head.  
  
"who?" Leif and Tidus asked.  
  
"BOTH OF THEM!" Shinra sighed, he couldn't take this...  
  
"When are we going to be at D'jose Temple, ya?" Chappu asked, looking at Shinra.  
  
"either tonight to early tomorrow morning if we keep walking,"  
  
Leif put Lexi in a headlock and began dragging her. She screamed at shouted at him for doing so.  
  
"then let's keep going, huh?" Evie smiled.  
  
"well then, lets go." Leif gave her a thumbs up, with his free arm, then he turned back to Lexi, "if you shut up I'll let you go."  
  
"...I'll shut up when YOU shut up!" Leif sighed, and laughed.  
  
"what great friends..." Evie smiled. Tidus placed his hands in his pockets and felt two spheres. He pulled one out, "are you a dress sphere or the key to go travel back...?" Tidus looked back up and saw the group laughing as they always did. A small smile appeared on his face, and he nodded. 'if I do go back, at least these guys will always be happy...' 


	13. Hi Dad

Disclaimer: i do not know FFX FFX2 Evie or andy...and srry about not updateing for a while  
  
Claimer: I own...ok yah u kno...-_-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The group was still walking that cold and foggy night. Evie gazed up at the stars, smiling. They always kept her company on long lonely nights like these, of course, it wasn't lonely. Shinra had his hands in his pockets, and staring down at the gravel road, not paying attention to where they were going because there was only one road to D'jose Temple. The last four were talking together, like they always do.  
  
"Its cold..." Lexi shivered, and hugged herself, "I can't wait to get to that temple."  
  
"Heh, if I had a jacket, Lex, I'd hand it over," Leif smiled as he placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"You have a jacket?! Hand it over!" Lexi exclaimed, proving that she was giving him half her attention span.  
  
"I said, IF, Lexi...If is a key word," Leif chuckled as she scowled at him playfully.  
  
"those two are really good to each other, huh?" Tidus said, "I mean, they don't fight, they argue but laugh at it, and they even play fight with out hurting each other! You know Rick, he seems closer than you are to her."  
  
"ahhh shut up!" Rick scowled, and crossed his arms. He was getting angry again.  
  
"don't talk to him about him and Lexi, ya?" Chappu whispered.  
  
"oh...ok..."  
  
"so, Lexi, how did you get that bandage on your arm, ya?" Chappu asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"oh, the fiends...they got to me..."  
  
"what?! You got hurt?!" Rick exclaimed, he was either worried or shocked. No one could tell.  
  
"yah, why? It's just a scratched, as long as it didn't rip off my arm than it's ok." Lexi smiled at him.  
  
"you moron," Rick sighed, and smirked, "well, it should of just ripped off your mouth or something; make you shut up."  
  
"ahhh, shut it Rick, at least I'm heterosexual," Lexi made a face at him. Rick looked at her blankly, clearly, he didn't understand what she said.  
  
"Heterosexual means you like the opposite gender, she just called you gay." Evie said,  
  
"wha?! LEXI!!" Rick shouted.  
  
"heheh, Rick 12, Lexi 13." Chappu smiled, and then laughed. Soon, a sweet sort of friendly silence flowed through them. Lexi stretched out and yawned, Tidus and Leif looked up. she rubbed her eyes and yawned again.  
  
"Sleepy?" Leif chuckled. Lexi nodded slowly, her face pouting slightly. Tidus smiled, she was cute like that.  
  
"Here..." Leif picked her up and gave her a piggyback. She snuggled closer to him, for warmth and soon heard her snore.  
  
"stupid girl..." Leif smiled, as he walked with the group.  
  
"are we almost there?" Tidus asked, in the dark the road wasn't familiar.  
  
"almost, a few more hours," Shinra answered, "you guys want to rest or get there now?"  
  
"I wanna keep going," Evie smiled,  
  
"then I agree!! We can sleep on nice soft warm beds!!" Rick exclaimed, as an answer his stomach growled.  
  
"and eat?" Shinra said, smiling.  
  
"yeah..." he sighed, "Lexi's fault..."  
  
"what do you mean it's her fault?!?" Tidus and Leif exclaimed, frowning at him.  
  
"what I mean is that she ate all the food, you guys have to agree with that!"  
  
"yah..." the boys agreed, Evie laughed.  
  
"a-are you tired, Evie?" Shinra asked, nervously.  
  
"no, are you?" Evie asked back, smiling at him.  
  
"wha..?! no! are you...I mean...no I'm snot sheepy! I mean...I'm not sleepy." Rick and Chappu laughed, and his 'snot sheepyness.' Shinra blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Then the group was spotted with a bright white light. They all covered their eyes; they where being blinded. By doing so, Leif dropped Lexi. She awoke with a snort, and then squinted her eyes. "Leif! You dropped me!! Again!!"  
  
"fru yna oui??" a man asked in Al-bhed.  
  
Shinra squinted, and answered back, "Ed'c sa, Crehny, yht draca yna so vneahtc. Fa haat du ku du dra D'jose Temple."  
  
The al-bhed grunted and drove slowly, leading the way through the dark. Once they got to the temple, someone was standing at the doorway.  
  
"E'ja pnuikrd dra ehdnetanc, pid ed'c uhmo Shinra," the al-bhed said, the man at the gate nodded and dismissed the man. Once the vehicle was gone, the man turned lead the group inside the temple.  
  
"wow...nice..." Rick smiled and gave Leif a high five, since they agreed.  
  
"it's creepy in here, I don't like it..." Lexi said, looking around cautiously. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed the hand, flipping the person over; Tidus.  
  
"ow..." he groaned.  
  
"what is WRONG with you!! You're so touchy feely!! Geees!!!" Lexi glared and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"sorry..." he sighed, and stood up, rubbing his back, "I'm getting to old for this..."  
  
"Shinra! Nice to see you again!!" the man turned around, and showed his blond al-bhed hair and green swirly eyes.  
  
"hey pop!" Rick smiled with Leif.  
  
"hey boys, what are you two doing here? You don't work yet."  
  
"Gippal, we're here for the fayth, we're the guardians of a summoner..." Shinra explained.  
  
"oh I see, I see..." he sighed, "I was afraid that I was wrong..."  
  
"you mean, you saw it uncle!?" Lexi exclaimed,  
  
"yes, I saw Sin...I hoped that I could defeat it, but I guess you kids will have too." He patted Lexi on the head, "you are so much like your mother, Alex..."  
  
"it's...Lexi...Uncle..." she corrected.  
  
"oh yes, that's right, Lexi, sorry about that," he turned to look at the group, "so where is you summoner if Lexi isn't her."  
  
"I'm right here, sir..." Evie said, smiling, "It's nice to meet the father of...two of my guardians." Where those brothers really her guardians?  
  
"your name?"  
  
"Evelyn Lockhart," she said, Gippal gazed at her. Eyeing for anything she could give away, something, but nothing.  
  
"I see, well, until the morning, you can stay here for the night," then he noticed Tidus.  
  
"who is this boy?" Gippal asked.  
  
"this is Tidus," Lexi sighed,   
  
"that's a good name and all...but who IS he...?" Gippal wanted more than just his name. Lexi glanced over at Shinra, then to Leif. What was she supposed to say? Oh, he's just my mom ex-boyfriend, don't worry about it, you'll meet him 20 years back, I mean he's gonna be my dad! Yahoo!! Let's party!! Ok, maybe the 'let's party' part was a bit much, but you catch my drift.  
  
"he's a blitzer! He's new to the team, just moved to Besaid a few weeks ago, h-he's...like one of us now!" Lexi smiled for good measure, Gippal seemed to buy it.  
  
"well, then," he smiled and gave called for a robot.  
  
"this is android's name is Sonny, don't mind him, he's sarcastic." He said, smiling and patting it's head.  
  
"hi, nice to meet you," it said with a monotone voice.  
  
"he will show you to your rooms," And with that, Gippal left.  
  
"follow me," the machina lead them through the halls.  
  
"the temple has changed ever since I first came, it was just the stairs two rooms and that was it." Tidus said looking around.  
  
"you know what?" the machina said, to him.  
  
"what?" Tidus asked back.  
  
"you should shut up, and sleep." It pushed him into the room with Shinra. It shut the door and continued with the rest of the group.  
  
"I hate Sonny..." Shinra sighed and plopped on one of the beds.  
  
"you know it?" Tidus asked sitting on the other bed.  
  
"yeah, one of my partners made it." Shinra chuckled, "I hated him too," Tidus smiled.  
  
"well, g'night Tidus," Shinra said and the lights went out.  
  
"yah," Tidus said, but he couldn't sleep. He laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling above him.  
  
--change scene-  
  
"Here are your rooms, ladies," the machina said, it seemed to be blushing.  
  
"yeah, yeah, thanks good night." Lexi said, glaring at him.  
  
"g'night boys," Evie said, smiling at them.  
  
"yeah, don't let those bed bugs bite. And don't let Rick touch you in places," Lexi smiled, and laughed because they were inching away from Rick.  
  
"ahh shut up, you guys know I'm not gay!" they inched away more. The boys laughed and they left with a wave.  
  
"you have such a nice family, Lexi." Evie smiled as she shut the door. "Lexi?" Evie looked up and saw Lexi already sleeping.  
  
She giggled, "you silly girl..." Evie then went to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
--change scene-  
  
"here are is your room, sleep good tonight," the machina said as the boys went into the room.  
  
"yeah, yeah, good night." Rick said bitterly and shut the door.  
  
"well, I don't know about you guys but I'm snot Sheepy..." Leif laughed, making fun of Shinra's mistake.  
  
"yeah, I'm feeling pretty sheepy, g'night." Rick answered, climbing on the bed.  
  
"good night, ya?" Chappu said, going on the top bunk.  
  
"good night!" they shouted and laughed themselves to sleep.  
  
--change scene-  
  
Tidus was still staring up at the ceiling, surprisingly, he wasn't think about Yuna. He was thinking about his incident with Lexi. He sighed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and her lips were so soft against his. Like rose petals, soft pink rose petals that would never wither. A smile appeared on his face, he could almost see her sleeping face in front of him. His eyes widened and he shook his head. Why was he thinking about Lexi?  
  
She was going to be his daughter! Ah! He's becoming a pedophile!! His eyes widened, and then he began frowning.   
  
'Besides, she's not cute, she looks like her mom! And she's violent! And boyish! Who likes tomboys anyway!? And she hits me too! She's ugly, and she has thick legs, the only thing she's good at is fighting! Who wants a girlfriend who'd rather kick you than kiss you?' he thought, but he knew he was wrong. He looked over at Shinra who was snoring lightly. He was tired, he guessed that Lexi tired him out...Lexi and Nysa...  
  
'Lexi sure is a handful...' he smiled at the thought, and then drifted off into sleep.  
  
The next morning Lexi had knocked on the door. "Shinra, are you in here?" Lexi asked, and then knocked again. No answer. "Shinra?" she slowly opened the door to see Shinra's bed empty and neatly made, and Tidus snoring; kicking the blanket off the bed.  
  
"get up," Lexi said, shaking Tidus as he snored.  
  
"I said get up!!" she exclaimed annoyed. Tidus turned around and slapped her across the face in his sleep.  
  
"AH! Tidus!! GET UP!" she growled as she took hold of his yellow jacket and threw him on the floor. Tidus landed with a thunk and a snore.  
  
"...wake up you lazy bum!!" she snarled and kicked his side. he awoke with a groan.  
  
"finally..."  
  
"why couldn't you just do the cliché...and wake me up with cold water...?" Tidus asked, holding onto his side.  
  
"cause I wasn't thinking at the moment; I'm looking for Shinra and Evie, do you know where they are?" she asked sitting on her haunches, watching Tidus grip to his pain.  
  
"no, I've been sleeping..." he answered more relaxed.  
  
"oh, well, if you're hungry...." Lexi said standing up with a smile.  
  
"there's breakfast?!" Tidus ran out of the room.  
  
"actually..." Lexi sighed and walked out, still looking for the lost couple.  
  
--change scene-  
  
Tidus ran into the main hall where they had entered last night. Rick, Leif and Chappu were standing around in a circle.  
  
"Hey guys, where's the food?" he asked, with his stomach to agree.  
  
"oh, didn't Lexi tell you?" Leif asked; Tidus gave them a blunt look.  
  
"we ate it all," Rick answered.  
  
"what?!" Tidus exclaimed,  
  
"hey, you were sleeping remember?" Lexi said from behind him, she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"did you find them, ya?" Chappu asked,  
  
Lexi shook her head, "no, I bet they're in the fayth, we should go see."  
  
The boys nodded, "right, I mean, we're guardians right?" Rick smirked, "i bet they're getting it on down there, ow!" Lexi smaked his head and led the way.  
  
"it was a joke!!" Rick chased after laughing.  
  
"he will never change..." Gippal sighed fromthe far corner watching them enter.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"I hate these 'cloister of trials'..." Tidus sighed as he picked up the sphere and put it into one of the slots on the door.  
  
"...it's not opening..." Rick said bluntly,  
  
"it's suppose to..." Tidus said, taking it out and trying again.  
  
"must be all the machina up there, well," Leif pulled put a screwdriver from his back pocket and tried to open it. success was unavailable at the moment.  
  
"how about this, ya?" Chappu jumped back and threw his blitz ball at it. nothing.  
  
"you guys are useless, let me!" Lexi exclaimed, pushing her way through.  
  
"what makes you think you can open it, if they didn't?" Rick said,  
  
"why don't you try first then?" Lexi said letting him through.  
  
"ok, here we go," Rick smiled and posed, to make the door open.  
  
They all stared at him blankly, what he doing?  
  
"Rick," Lexi said, with a dull look on her face.  
  
"yah?" Rick asked, turning so he could see her. He was in the middle of another pose.  
  
"you're retarded, now move over!" Lexi exclaimed as she pushed Rick aside.  
  
"ok, here we go!" Lexi smiled and kicked the door down, "cough it up boys, you owe me." She said, holding out her hand. Chappu, Rick and Leif gave her the 50 gil each they had lost to her.  
  
"...well, lets get in there and get out of here!" Tidus exclaimed, he was in a bad mood.  
  
"yah, yah, we're going blondie..." Lexi sighed, and they began walking towards the elevator. Once they got on, it wasn't moving. It budged slowly down.  
  
"Move it!" the boys jumped up and down making the elevator go down faster, Lexi laughed because it was working.  
  
Once they got down, Shinra was sitting at the steps, waiting for Evie. He yawned.  
  
"hi guys," he smiled, and waved at them tiredly.  
  
"hey, how long have you been down here, ya?" Chappu asked.  
  
"not too long," Shinra answered,  
  
"so, did you kiss her yet?" Rick asked as the group went closer.  
  
"who kissed who?" Evie asked as she stepped out of the fayth room.  
  
"No one! no one was kissing! Nothing! No one!" Shinra jumped as he explained that quickly.  
  
Lexi blushed; kissing. Tidus and her in the cave, his lips pressing against hers. A bliss moment? Or a perverted nightmare? She didn't know, she didn't want to know.  
  
"Lexi are you sick?" Leif asked, placing his hand on her forehead.  
  
"yeah! I'm fine!"  
  
"ohh she's embarrassed!" Rick exclaimed coming closer, "kiss!" Lexi flushed, "kissing!!" she backed up, turning her head away from him.  
  
"hehe, this is fun! so...why are you so scared? You never were before...unless..." Everyone looked toward Tidus. He too, was blushing.  
  
"...you didn't..." Rick's mouth dropped. Leif was shocked and a bit angry. He didn't know why, but...he was getting mad.  
  
"you kissed Lexi, ya? Wow, never thought anyone would kiss her, ya?" Chappu said.  
  
"you kissed him Lexi? Oh my..." Evie said, covering her mouth as she walked down the steps.  
  
"Lexi...you..." Shinra gawked, "Lexi?"  
  
"it's his fault! I didn't do anything! He was being perverted!!" Lexi growled and pointed at him.  
  
"but...I'm sorry I was just..." Tidus didn't know what he was sorry about.  
  
"just thinking weird! I'm gonna be your daughter!" She exclaimed, that was just wrong.  
  
"hey, calm down Lexi," Shinra said, as he walked up to her.  
  
"yah, calm down, at least you got kissed by someone good looking," Rick smirked, "of course not as good looking as me." He ran his hand through his blond hair.  
  
"ahh, shut up you homo," Leif said, why was me mad?  
  
"c'mon lets get out of here. It's creepy, ya?" Chappu said, shuddering.  
  
"right," they all headed out to the main entrance hall.  
  
"what? You kids are already leaving?" Gippal said as he entered.  
  
"yeah, we gotta go, dad," Rick said, nodding his head.  
  
"right, well then, here Shinra." Gippal handed Shinra a letter, "it's private, and...here is some gil for your expenses and some bread for Tidus. He seems hungry." Gippal chuckled.  
  
"Thanks a lot Uncle!" Lexi hugged him, "see you soon, ok?"  
  
"right, see you later," Gippal patted Lexi's head and then watched everyone leave.  
  
"right, too moonflow!!" the group cheered, as Evie made her mental comment.  
  
'cute, very cute. These humans are very humorous and sweet. Such a wonderful family,' she giggled and caught Shinra gazing at her, she blushed and looked away.  
  
Lexi sang happily, "I'm bouncing off the walls again..."  
  
"WHOA!!" the boy added, and laughed as she sang the rest of the song. A new road, a tune, family, what else could make a journey so enjoyable? 


	14. RUUUNNNNNNN

Disclaimer: i do not own FFx or FFx2 or evie or andy...blah...  
  
Claimer:...u all kno who i own cuz u've been reading this!  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"are we almost there, Shinra? I'm really hungry..." Lexi whined as she held her stomach.  
  
"if you keep eating, Lexi, you'll get fat," Rick said, smirking.  
  
"no i wont..." she said...looking at her size.  
  
"yes you will, if you keep eating liek that, it all starts going to your butt," he said throwing Chappu blitzball at it, making her yelp and then glare, "then your arms," Rick takes a chunck of Lexi's arm, and wiggles it, making sure everyone sees. "then your thighs," he says pointing to her thick thighs, "then your chest..." he says observing her chest, getting a punch in the face. "but by then you're an ugly and fat bitch!" Rick laughed, as he rubbed his eye.  
  
"i hate you so very much..." Lexi said and gave him another punch in the eye. Rick shut his eyes and fainted.  
  
"wow, that was one heck of a blow..." Tidus said, looking down at Rick, who had X-es for eyes.  
  
"...well, i guess we gotta drag him the rest of the way..." Leif sighed, grabbing Rick's wrist.  
  
"Chappu, grab the other one so we can drag him," Leif said, pointing to Rick's limp hand.  
  
"ok, ya?" Chappu said, smiling. He grabbed Rick's wrist and the group began walking again.  
  
"don't you feel guilty for hurtin Rick all the time, Lexi?" Tidus asked.  
  
"no, why should I? I didn't kill him or anything," she said looking away from him with her eyes shut.  
  
"well, i mean, you punched him!"  
  
"he had it coming ok? and you do too if you don't shut up," she said glaring at him with her two different eye colors.  
  
"heheheh..." Tidus turned away from her, and became silent.  
  
"aww, c'mon Lexi, you don't gotta be so mean to him like that," Leif laughed, looking at her.  
  
"yah i do, he's..." Lexi looked over at TIdus who was talking to Evie and SHinra.  
  
"he's what?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"finish your sentence." He said to her. Lexi couldn't remember what she was going to say, she was looking at him too long.  
  
"heheh, me thinks you like the blond, ya?" Chappu said, chuckling.  
  
"at the end of that sentence, you're supposed 2 say 'no'" Leif corrected.  
  
"ok ok, me thinks you like the blond, no, ya?" Chappu corrected. Lexi laughed as Leif shook his head in dismay, but he had a smile on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Tidus was talkin to SHinra and Evie.   
  
"why are you here with us? you're usually with them," Evie said, noticing him beside Shinra.  
  
"why? because Lexi's being a bitch, that's why." SHinra laughed as an answer.  
  
"what? she is!" Tidus said, frowning.  
  
"Lexi isn't, she's just very protective of herself." SHinra thought, maybe he was wrong, or maybe he was right, or maybe LExi really was a bitch. Who knows...  
  
"well, she's a very good friend of mine." Evie smiled as she watched Leif and Lexi laugh.  
  
"ha, good friend, i don't think so...she's such a bitch..."  
  
"is that all you're gonna call her?" Evie asked him.  
  
"no, i'll find words later..." Evie rolled her eyes and Tidus began mummbling to himself how he's gonna dicipline her and everything. SHinra turned to Evie.  
  
"so...uhh...Evie..."  
  
"yes?" Evie looked at him with a smile.  
  
Shinra became hot, his face began to blush and his heart pounded against his chest. What was he going to say?  
  
"I-I-I..what a nice d-day we're having..." he coughed out, 'what the hell was that Shinra?! that was corney!' he thought.  
  
"hmmm, yet it is," she smiled as she looked up to the sky.  
  
"Look at that Leif..." Lexi gasped, "look at the cow!"  
  
"yah...i know...Rick is gaining consiousness..." Leif said, sighing.  
  
"no no no, the clouds! its a cow! ohh ohh now it's a flower!! look Leif!!"  
  
Shirna and Evie gazed up together and they saw a flower shaped cloud. Evie and shinra laughed. it was a cute and sort of corney, but hey whatever worked, right?  
  
"hey! let's play a game, ya?" Chappu said pipeing up.  
  
"yah! what game?" Leif asked, as Rick stood up.  
  
"well, Lexi can hide and we-" Chappu was interrupted by Rick.  
  
"and find her! right! Lexi! hide!!" Rick exclaimed, pushing her forward.  
  
"no! that's not how you play, ya?! she hides and we try to guess what number shes tinking of, ya?"  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly.  
  
"what?..." Lexi said bluntly.  
  
"yah! let's play, ya?"  
  
"that game doesn't make any sense...explain it again." Leif said,  
  
"she hides, and we try to guess what number shes thinking of, ya? it's simple ya? Lexi, hide, ya?"  
  
"no!" lexi exclaimed, looking forward as they kept walking.  
  
"why not, ya?"  
  
"because it's a loose shoopuf!!!!" Lexi ran the other way.  
  
"ohh no you dont..." Tidus said grabbing her shoulder. he looked up and his eyes widened, "yes you do!!! RUN!" Tidus and her ran the other way.  
  
"wait you two, that's not a shoopuf," Shinra said looking at it.  
  
"then what is it!?!?!" Lexi and Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"it's a float," SHinra answered,  
  
"looks pretty heavy to me," Rick scoffed  
  
"yah, that fat shupuff..." Leif agreed,  
  
"hey! don't!! that's not very nice!" someone yelled from inside the float. the group exchanged glances, and from under the float came out a girl. She was a little bit shorter than Evie. SHe wore a yellow jumper with a pair of white boots. she had brown hair that was tied back in a half ponytail.  
  
"what the hell?" Rick said outloud, "Sai?"  
  
"hi Rick! Hi Leif!" she piped, excitedly. LExi growled in her throat.  
  
"oh lord no..." Leif took a step back.  
  
"huh?" Lexi blinked as he did, then asked, "you know her?"  
  
"that's...Sai..." Leif gulped.  
  
"hey, Leif are you still going out with that chick?" she asked, cuddling up to him.  
  
"no...b-but i got someone in mind..." He answered, Rick and Chappu snickered.  
  
"oh, who would that be?" she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"she's..."  
  
"hey, sister, let go of him! obviously he's not comfortable with you grabbing at him liek that!" Lexi said pushing Sai away.  
  
"and who are you?!"  
  
"the names Lexi, who are you?" Lexi said as she glared at her.  
  
"I'm Sai, are you Leif's girlfriend?" at that moment, everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"what? what did i say?" Sai asked.  
  
"hahah you think...ahahhaa" Rick began to cry.  
  
"Lexi!? and Leif?! HAHAHA" Shinra laughed.  
  
"heheh, good match but not possible, ya?" Chappu laughed.  
  
"hahaha Lexi? it's funny that if Leif is gonna be her boyfriend then he MUST be desperate!" Tidus shot in. Lexi and Leif punched him in the eye.  
  
"SHut up blondie!" Lexi growled.  
  
"yeah, moron, you don't understand..." Leif sighed, and glanced over at Sai who was winking at him. he shuddered.  
  
"where are you guys headed?" she asked picking up her float.  
  
"Too Moonflow, then-" Shinra started.  
  
"was i asking you?" Sai snapped, glaring at Shinra. he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. Evie scoffed out a laugh.  
  
"who are you with, Rick? A whore and a nerd, why didn't you two just stay here? with me?" Sai asked as they began walking with her.  
  
"hey! i'm not a whore bitch!!" Lexi screamed, "and Evie isn't a nerd!!"  
  
"i wasn't talking about her, i was talking about that Albino,"  
  
"well...he's not a nerd! he makes your float look like Rick's dirty ass!" Lexi glared.  
  
"Hey! i clean it every once in a while!!" Rick exclaimed, everyone inced away a little more.  
  
"notice, she didn't stick up for you being albino..." Tidus whispered to Shinra.  
  
"well, can't deny the obvious..." Shinra shrugged.  
  
"okay you two, stop fighting." LEif sighed, he couldn't take it anymore. 'Why is Lexi always doing that, and Sai is just plain annoying! ugly to boot...' he thought.  
  
"anything for you, Leif," Sai sighed dreamily and batted her lashes at him. Leif shook his head and sighed. 'i can't take this...we better get away fast...Save me Lexi!'  
  
"wow...look at this place!" Lexi gasped as the view of the water came into sight. "C'mon Leif!" Lexi grabbed his hand but Sai pushed her aside, making Lexi fall on her face.  
  
"ow..." she groaned and stood up too late to see Sai walking forward with Leif.  
  
"uhg...ok whatever, c'mon Tidus, let's go see the lake!!" Lexi exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the waters edge.  
  
"there go the lovers, or the non-lovers..." Rick laughed, and walked ahead with Chappu.  
  
"C-C-Care to take a toll, -er- roll -uhg-...uhh...uhhh..." Shinra said as he offered his arm.  
  
Evie giggled, "of course," she greatfully accepted his arm and began walking.  
  
"wow, look Tidus...it's beautiful..." Lexi gasped as she bent over to look into the water.  
  
"yeah, it is..." Tidus smiled and looked down as well.  
  
"do you think we'll get to stay up late enough to see the pyrflies?" Lexi asked with such curiosity, Tidus looked at her with a smile.  
  
"i dunno, ask Shinra," LExi and Tidus turned around to ask Shinra but he was only half way away with Evie. You could almost hear his suttering and Evie giggling and laughing at some of his mistakes. Tidus and Lexi exchanged glances and laughed.  
  
"Hey, Leif looks like you're having fun," Rick nudged his brothers ribs.  
  
"help, make her let go!" Leif exclaimed quietly, Chappu and Rick laughed.  
  
"well, lets get...get..get on th-th-that Shoe...-er- puff..." Shinra said once the two caught up.  
  
"good call!" LExi exclaimed as she stood up with Tidus.  
  
"Race ya," she said, and she and Tidus raced to the boarding area.  
  
Everyone chased after them.   
  
"heey wait up!!" Leif yelled trying to make Sai let go of him. He ended up dragging Sai to the boarding area.  
  
"Hurry up you guys! let's go!!!" Lexi shouted from the top of the shupuff.  
  
"yah! or else Lexi gets thrown into the water!" Tidus smiled,  
  
"what?! oh no you don't! me and water don't mix,"  
  
"you mean, whore and water don't mix..." Rick said  
  
"SHUT UP RICK!!! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!!" Lexi shouted at him.  
  
once they caught up, Rick and Lexi were growling at eachother.  
  
"ok you...you two stop..." shinra sighed, Evie smiled.  
  
"Sai..." Leif sighed, gasping for breath. Tidus and Lexi looked behind.  
  
"yes, sweetie?" Sai blinked and giggled.  
  
"you're heavy, now let go..."  
  
"big girls... there's always more to love" said rick under his breath. Chappu laughed and gave him a high five.  
  
"so...you don't like water?" Tidus asked, smirking.  
  
"nope...i hate water..." Tidus quickly picked Lexi up and put her over the rail.  
  
"AH!! LET GO OF ME! PERVERT LET GO!!! GAAHHH!!!" She screamed.  
  
"put her down, Tidus..." Shinra sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"yes sir!" Tidus let go of Lexi over the rail. she screamed as loud as she could, water+crazy Besaide non-swimmer=death...   
  
"heheh, just jokin Lex, i wouldnt drop you," Tidus grabbed her quickly and placed her on her feet.   
  
"curse you!" she kicked his chin, "that wasn't funny!" Tidus toppled over in pain.   
  
"Let go now, please..." Leif wheezed as he sat on the chair.  
  
"So, Leif...why is that chick always hanging on to you?" he asked.  
  
"because i love him, dumbass," Sai answered.  
  
"and why are you here?"  
  
"because i live on the other side of moonflow,"  
  
"how do you know Leif and Rick?"  
  
"We used to live here, then moved to Besaid." Leif said, still trying to push her off.  
  
"i would too if i knew there was someone like her stalking me." Tidus shuddered. Sai shot a glare at him.  
  
"we should play a game, ya?" Chappu said, smiling in his fobness.  
  
"ok what game?"  
  
"well, Lexi hides and we guess what number shes thinking of, ya?" Chappu smiled, everyone groaned, "what, ya?"  
  
"no...we tried this already ol' Chap...it doesn't work..." Leif sighed,  
  
"oh ya, ya...well then, let's make Tidus hide and guess what number he's thinking of, ya?"  
  
"who said you could laugh?" Lexi snapped at Sai, she shut up quickly.  
  
"haha, there's never a dull moment when you're around, Chappu," Tidus punched Chappu's arm playfully.  
  
"haha, thanks ya?"  
  
Lexi smiled and turned to the rail to watch the sun set into the blue water. The sky's orangy pink hue merged with the mirrored waves and became one. She sighed dreamily. Evie turned around too, and gazed out.  
  
"it's beautiful, isn't it..." Evie smiled.  
  
"yah..." Lexi said dreamily.   
  
Shinra looked up from the commotion on the chairs and gazed at the two girls staring out to the horizon. the light reflecting off of thier skin, making them glow. Beautiful...  
  
"don't tell me you're checking Lexi out again, do i have to explain taht she's fat? and fucking ugly?! geez, i don't know why you keep looking at her like that..." Rick said, "she may not be a slut, but god! shes trying to hard."  
  
"Rick..." SHinra sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"what?"  
  
"DIE!!!" LExi exclaimed and threw her boot at him.  
  
"GAHH!! THE PAIN!! MY EYES!! MY BEAUTIFUL AL-BHED GREEN EYES!! GAAHH!!!" Rick exclaimed holding his eye and squirming on the floor.  
  
"oh my god, are you people always like this? Leif! you should have stayed here! with me! you could have stayed sane!!" Sai pounced onto Leifs ARm and squeezed tight.  
  
"GAHH!! NO!! LET GO!! IT HURTS!!! AHH!!!" Leif ran around in circles trying to push Sai off his arm.  
  
"hey, Lexi, aren't you going to help him?" Evie asked, watching him run around. "he looks like he's going insane!"   
  
"i dunno...should i?" Lexi turned to watch Leif run, then turned back to Evie, "naaahhhh..." Chappu, RIck and Tidus were laughing as hard as they could, Rick was crying.  
  
"HAHAHA RICKS GONNA PISS HIS PANTS!! AHHAHAHA" LExi shouted, laughing. she couldn't help it.  
  
"ahhh shut up good nights!" Rick shot back.  
  
"hey! that wasn't my fault! Leif spilled the iced tea!!!" Lexi said, whining. Leif, Chappu and Shinra laughed, it was one of thier sleep overs.  
  
"Here ish your shtop, thank yooh..." said the driver.  
  
"ohh i hate you Rick." lexi glared as she kicked Rick down the stairs.  
  
"ow, ow, ow, ow," Rick groaned as he fell off.  
  
Shinra sighed, "not again..." they all walked down the stairs onto the dirt road once more.  
  
"well, i guess we part ways here," Shinra said to Sai.  
  
"hey! Leif aren't you gonna walk me home?" Sai whined as she tugged at Leifs arm.  
  
"uhhhh, no..."  
  
"why not?!" she whined.  
  
"why not?!" Rick exclaimed, doing his cheap imitation.  
  
"shut it, dick head."  
  
"shut it, whore." Rick shot back with a glare, LExi gave him a high five.  
  
"well, kiss me then," Sai shut her eyes and puckered her lips, then leaned forward.  
  
"wha-what?" LEif looked at her, then back to his group...they were gone...they left him.  
  
"uhhh uhhh..." LEif turned tail and ran, leaving Sai there by herself, waiting for something that was never going to come.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"hey!! you guys!!" Leif exclaiemd as he ran to catch up. he cloud hear them laughing.  
  
"so, did you give her some lip?" Rick chuckled, "and i don't mean putting her down..." Chappu punched Rick in the arm and laughed.  
  
"shut up Rick, as a matter a fact-"  
  
"YOU DID?!?! HOW COULD YOU!!!" LExi gasped, believing him.  
  
"no...i didnt...you didn't let me finish..." LEif chuckled and put Lexi in a playful headlock and messed up her hair.  
  
"GAH! LEIF!" Lexi exclaimed as LEif let her go.  
  
"heey!! leeiif!! waiiit!!" they heard Sai scream from behind, trying to catch up. everyone exchanged glances, and shouted, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	15. Teasure Galore!

claimer.. disclaimer... bah! u dont need those, everyone knows i didnt invent ffx of ffx-2  
  
The crew makes a wild dash through the breezy forests on the outskirts of moonflow. Maybe if they can get to guadosalam fast enough they can leave Sai behind.  
  
"nooo! don't let her get ya Leif!" shouted Rick back to his brother. all that carrying around Sai before hand had tired him out and he was dragging behind everyone else.  
  
"hey everyone! wait up! I can't run that fast!" shouted up Sai.  
  
"thank god... now if we could only keep up the speed" Lexi mumbled to herself.  
  
"oh forget it, ya?" sighed Chappu as he slowed to a walk. eventually everyone else stopped.  
  
"we can get rid of her later, I mean, it's can't be that tough" said Tidus breathing heavily.  
  
"oh yeah it is, and I speak from personal experience" huffed and puffed Leif. it wasn't long before Sai rejoined the group, but Leif kept his distance.  
  
"say, what's that?" asked Rick squinting and looking into the bushes.  
  
"FIEND YA!!!" shouted Chappu. EVeryone got ready to do battle...   
  
Leif and Chappu in thier ready position, Lexi and Tidus got ready with thier swords, Shinra read with two grenades and Evie holding her staff tightly, and Rick posing with one leg up and his arms out like a idiot... but the fiend never moved.  
  
"thats a messed up monster..." said Lexi, scratching her head. Shinra went over to the bushes to see what it was. He brushes the foliage carefully aside to reveal some gold.  
  
"SHINY!!!!!" squealed Lexi as she raced into the bushes and jumped onto her newfound treasure.  
  
"Heh.... interesting" said Rick as he began searching about for more. Maybe there was treasure all over. Maybe this place was loaded.  
  
"hey, dont be wondering off" warned Evie.  
  
"we won't, but free stuff is worth the risk anyways" replied leif.  
  
"lets see if we can find more, ya?" suggested Chappu.  
  
"ya then Shinra can spend more money on food and less on weapons" said Lexi, drooling thinking about all the food they could buy.  
  
"Lexi you're drooling..." Tidus said, noticing.  
  
"NO!! IM NOT!" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "i'm salivating..."  
  
"alright, but if we pair off, i'm going with leif!" announced Sai.  
  
"but I dont wanna go with you..." whined Leif in protest.  
  
"I think Lexi is rubbing off on you, man," Tidus said, shaking his head. LEif shot him a glare until Rick interrupted.  
  
"yeah... don't worry leif, that's not gonna happen. you're coming with me" said rick, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off. His grip was stronger than Sai's and she was forced to let go.  
  
"umm... E-e-vie?" stuttered Shinra softly.  
  
"sure Shinra" she said with a smile as they walked off together.  
  
"uhh.....Lexi, let's beat it outta here so we don't have to go with Sai" whispered Tidus. she nodded slowly and then paused.  
  
"but what about chappu? I don't wanna leave him here with her" whispered Lexi.  
  
"no worries, the man's the blitz team captain. He can handle himself" replied Tidus. Lexi nodded again and they trudged away together on their search.  
  
there stood ole Chappu and Sai.  
  
"well...ya..." sighed Chappu putting his hands behind hid head.  
  
"well, i gues that leaves you and me" said Sai with a wide smile. chappu's eyes darted back ans forth.  
  
"uh oh...ya.......ummm... well see you later ya?" he said and dove into some nearby poison oak, and ran as fast as hell would let him.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Rick and Leif were walking along a barely visible path through the trees.  
  
"thanks for rescueing me back there bro" said Leif.  
  
"no prob. but now you owe me for saving you from your nightmare" laughed Rick. the two walk along together for a little while longer in search of treasure. And suddenly there's a russle in nearby bushes.  
  
"be careful, it could actually be a fiend this time" warned Rick.  
  
"or worse, it could be Sai again" said Leif in a whimpering tone. Rick got ready to blast a fireball. But it was Chappu who came flying out of the green,  
  
"hey there, ya?" he said in a friendly and casual way as if he had meant to almost fall on his face. As a matter of fact his face and arms were almost covered it poison oak.  
  
"....wh-what happened to you old Chapp?" asked Leif, almost wide-eyed.  
  
"err..... it's just a sunburn ya?" replied Chappu with his usual cheery smile.  
  
"out here? nah-uh. try telling the truth" said Rick.  
  
"it's no big deal ya?" said Chappu shrugging, scratching the red spots on his body.  
  
"I suppose he's right. now let's go and find that treasure before the others do" said Leif.  
  
"damn right" said Rick starting onward again.  
  
--change scene--  
  
now Lexi and Tidus were walking along together in silence. An akward silence. in fact, Lexi was starting to wish that she had grabbed Leif and went with him while she had the chance. Now she was stuck with the blonde boy.  
  
"so..." he said and stretched out his arms behind his head. Lexi hated it when he did that, she found it annoying. she frowned and started to walk faster. Tidus probably wasn't out to find treasure, he just wanted to get Lexi alone.  
  
"you know, maybe we should just split up again" she suggested in a shaky tone.  
  
"Naw, I don't see why we should have to do that" Tidus replied. He was surprised she would ever suggest such a stupid thing. She was wondering why he thought he was in charge of the treasure hunt.  
  
"It'll be just my luck, that while I'm stuck here with you, I won't find a single piece of treasure" scoffed Lexi, as she folded her arms.  
  
"whatever.., I'm really not out here looking for treasure you know..." Tidus began. Lexi's eyes widened.  
  
"I knew it!" she shouted at Tidus. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Lexi took a step back and broke into a run, away from Tidus. He probably wanted to kiss her again. But he was never going to, not if Lexi could help it.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Meanwhile, SHinra and Evie were walking around on the floating steps.  
  
"it's pretty isn't it?" Evie said, and turned around smiling.  
  
"Y-y-ya...you...are.." Shinra suttered, not knowing what to say. he was actually alone with Evie but he didn't have the guts to say or do anything!  
  
"pardon?" Evie turned around, she didn't quite catch what he had said.  
  
"you're beautiful..." he suddenly said, he hadn't realized he was thinking outloud. Evie turned around all the way and gazed at him flattered and embarrassed.  
  
"oh...i mean...oh...uhh uhhh uhhh uhhh...it's...uhh well uhhss...lets go!" Shinra took her by the hand and walked forward. Evie suddenly tripped on some loose rocks and slipped.  
  
"Shinra!" SHe had fallen off the side.  
  
--Change scene--  
  
"so... you think the treasure left behind is just old al-bhed junk?" asked Leif.  
  
"no way. quality grenades and other explosive stuff" said Rick.  
  
"ha ha... stuff that goes "boom", ya?" commented Chappu.  
  
"ya, sure buddy" sighed Leif slapping him on the back.  
  
"the treasure should probably be hidden in wooden chests and scattered in the bushes."  
  
"what makes you so sure bro?" asked Leif.  
  
"it's standard al-bhed "stashing procedure" of course" said Rick shrugging and smiling. Maybe he was right. Nobody knew. After all, he was older than Leif and CHappu wasn't even close to being al-bhed.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra tried to pull her up, but he just couldn't. the laws of gravity were winning. 'god damn it Shinra, don't let her fall,' he cursed at himself. and suddenly he pulled back as hard as he could and instead of her coming back onto saftey, they both fell off the other side of the floating road.  
  
"GAAAAHHH!!" they shouted as they kept falling. Shinra help Evie tightly to him, his back facing the ground. Evie blushed, he was warm, and she was safe.  
  
They finally hit the ground, Shinra back first, Evie wasn't hurt. Shinra groaned, as Evie rolled off of him.  
  
"are you...you...oak...-er- ok?" he stuttered, he was even having trouble talking while he was hurt around her. 'pathetic...' he cursed at himself again.  
  
"yes...thank you..." she smiled, as he sat up, "what about you?"  
  
"great, ow....geez...im really glad i'm used to that kind of things...heh...Rick's fault..." Evie smiled, and giggled. that was the first time anyone tried to keep her from harm.  
  
--change scene--  
  
The boys came to a small clearing that broke off onto smaller paths.  
  
"are we gonna split up again ya?" asked Chapppu surveying the paths and the clearing's surroundings.  
  
"ha! no way, I don't wanna get lost out here by myself." laughed Rick, turning around.  
  
"we could just look around here and then head back to where we started" said Leif.  
  
"what if we don't find anything ya?" asked Chappu, looking like a little disappionted puppy.  
  
"hey man, we're al-bhed. it's good luck. we are bond to find SOMETHING out here" laughed Rick in his "rick-is-the-man" tone.  
  
"alright...let's spread out!" said Leif strutting forward. Chappu walked back and forth along the path, scratching as he went. Rick surveyed as much of the area as he could, he he spotted something, he'd dive in after it.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Lexi ran through the bushes at top speed, breathing heavily and thinking to herself about how badly she wanted to meet up with the others and leave. Yes, leave Tidus behind. That dirty, rotten, good-for-nothing blonde player boy.  
  
"he's only baggage" she thought to herself. "and we don't need him. we never needed him."  
  
A nearby tree had been nearly uprooted. It was about t  
  
o change her point of view. Her boot caught the underside of the roots and she was thrown to the ground. Her head his the dirt with a loud thunk and she was knocked out cold. Her weight overthrew her down a nearby hill.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"find anything?" shouted out Leif.  
  
"two acorns! three rocks! and one really weird looking flower" shouted out rick in reply. he was feeling down about not having found anything yet, it was really crushing his ego.  
  
"hey Chappu! you find anything?" shouted out Leif.  
  
"I doubt it" mumbled rick as he continued to search.  
  
"no ya!" shouted out Chappu as he scratched his arms and neck. Now he was almost beet red.  
  
--change scene--  
  
she was so glad he was ok. suddenly, an over whelmed feeling came over her, she flung her arms around Shinra's neck as he was talking and pressed her lips against his in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Y-you know, I'm really glad you're mmmppphhhh..." SHinra said, shocked by her actions. but he too was overwhelmed. He shut his eyes and took in the kiss. Evie pulled away gently, slowly opening her eyes to match his. They both smiled, and laughed. and that's all they needed...  
  
--change scene--  
  
Leif casually walked around in circles, pretending to look. He really didn't care if he found something or not, whatever Rick found, he would share.  
  
"woo hoo! a chest!" yelled out rick. Chappu and Leif both rushed over as fast as they could.  
  
"aw dammit. forget it guys, it's just a rock" said Rick. With that he snorted and kicked the rock. Something nearby twitched behind the brush.  
  
"forget it, we're not gonna find anything, ya" said Chappu statring to walk back to the main path. Rick folded his arms and started to pout. Leif laughed to himself and was about to follow the others when whatever it was in the bushes that moved before, twitched again.  
  
"uhh...  
  
Leif slowly inched forward and peered over the foliage. It was Lexi, laying still and she was covered in dirt and leaves.   
  
"Guys! come quick! I found something!" shouted out Leif as he rushed to Lexi's side and brished her hair out of her face.  
  
"holy moly!" exclaimed Rick. Him and Chappu leapt over the bushes and at Lexi's feet.   
  
"Let's get to back to meeting point" said Leif in distress. Rick and Chappu look at each other.  
  
"...meeting point?" asked Rick raising an eyebrow. Leif frowned and picked up Lexi by her arms.  
  
"ooooh.... THAT meeting point, ya" said Chappu grabbing one of Lexi's legs.  
  
"......whatever. lead the way bro." said Rick, grabbing Lexi's leftover leg.  
  
Together they carried her through the winding paths and back to where they had started off. The boys didn't know it but Lexi had fallen on a treasure chest and left a piece of her lower lip on the lid.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"dammit.. where did that little brat get to now?" Tidus asked himself. he was so clueless. But he was so happy to see that he had stumbled upon a treasure chest. In fact, he was thrilled.   
  
He picked it up and headed back to where they started. He hoped to meet up and show the others what he had found.  
  
--change scene--  
  
The boys layed Lexi on the ground.  
  
"ewww... look at her lip. It's pracitcally gushing blood" said Rick recoiling and touching his own lower lip.  
  
"thats pretty nasty ya" said Chappu, scratching his face.  
  
"there's like puss everywhere!" Rick shouted, watching her lip.  
  
Leif took a deep breath, how could they not be as worried as him? I mean.. god! Maybe he was just overreacting. He would have to call for the others. If Sai came too, then so be it.  
  
"Hoi! Shinra! Evie! Come quick!" he shouted out into the woods. He hoped that his cry would be heard and they would come running. That's what friends do. After about a minute or so, they appeared.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened to Lexi?" asked Evie looking down on her. It was obvious that Lexi had also hit her head.  
  
Shinra has a huge smile on his face. Rick approched him about it.   
  
"Hey man, Lexi's hurt here, you wanna tell me what's so great that you feel the need to smile?" he asked glaring at Shinra. Shinra just cleared his throat and casually wiped the smile off his face. But his eyes were still shining like before.  
  
"..........Shinra.....are you wearing lipstick?" asked Rick, raising an eyebrow. Shinra touched his lip and lookat his fingertip. It was a shiny pink.  
  
"umm...uhh....errr....no...that would be lipgloss..." he said and smiled again as he walked around Rick. Rick was dumbfounded, but shook it off and turned back to Lexi. She had opened her eyes and was looking around and blinking as she always did. It was like she had never fell.  
  
"Lexi.. are you feeling ok?" asked Evie kneeling down next to her and putting Lexi's fabric belt against her bleeding lip.  
  
"I'm ok" Lexi replied smiling and scratching her cheek, and chewing on the fabric. "this tastes like blood...oh! im bleeding!"  
  
"what's the last you remember?" asked Shinra asked shaking his head.  
  
"umm.... I was running really really fast" she said, opening and closeing her mouth to make a ptap ptap noise, she could still taste the blood.  
  
"where's Tidus?" asked Leif looking around in anger.  
  
"Hey guys! I found a treasure chest. Isn't that cool?" exclaimed the blonde boy coming onto the scene.  
  
"what the hell did you do?!?! why weren't you with Lexi when she got hurt?!" Leif spazed,  
  
"whoa, whoa, she ran, and i couldn't catch up." Tidus said, backing up, and dropping the trunk on his and Leifs foot. he gave out a yelp, and started hopping around on one leg.  
  
"is that a new blond dance?" Lexi asked, still making that ptap ptap noise with her mouth.  
  
"ow ow ow ow ow," Leif groaned,  
  
"ah ah ah ah ah," Tidus cried.  
  
"you know if you clsoe you're eyes it gives you a wierd picture..." Rick said, shuddering.  
  
"ewwww RICK!!!" Lexi shouted throwing a rock at him, making his lip bleed, "pervert!"  
  
"GAAH!! its bleeding! the puss is everywhere!! AAHHH" Rick exclaimed, sucking on his lip.  
  
"hahaha, moron!" LExi laughed and pointed.  
  
"ahh shut up...ptap, ptap, blood is bitter..." Rick said, also making the ptap ptap noise.  
  
"yeah...it is..."  
  
"that argument ended quickly." Shinra said,  
  
"and what's with your lips? you're wearing lip gloss!" Rick said, pointing to him.  
  
"you are?!" LExi quickly stood up and scrambled to see Shinra's lips, "YOU ARE!! ohh pink too...nice!" Lexi exclaimed, then a thought entered her mind... "oh no...you didnt..."  
  
"actually..."  
  
"AH!...SHINRA HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
"because i like-"  
  
"but Shinra! i always thought you were strait! when did you turn fag!?"  
  
"i'm not gay!"  
  
"then why are you wearing lip gloss?" Lexi asked innocently,  
  
"uhh...ummm...uhhh...b-b-because...i-i.....uhhhh, it's a secret." Shinra laughed.  
  
Evie giggled, "SHinra isn't gay, because if he were he wouldn't have..."  
  
"have...?" everyone leaned in to hear what she was going to say.  
  
"have..."  
  
"so what's in the treasure box?" she quickly changed subject.  
  
"oh i dunno, let's open it," Tidus bent down to open the chest,  
  
"nooo!! uhhh she was about to tell us!! ggaahh!!" Lexi screamed.  
  
Rick sighed, "you gotta realize Lexi, he's stupid..."  
  
"heh, good point..." Lexi agreed.  
  
"yah, i mean...he's inlove with your mom! thats just plain wrong..." Leif added,  
  
"i kno, ya?"  
  
"yah, i don't care what time period he's from but here, that's sick..." Lexi nodded.  
  
"hey! you guys! don't talk about me behind my back! especially when i can hear you!!" Tidus exclaimed turning around.  
  
"aahhh shut up and open the chest," Rick said. Tidus grumbled and did so, inside was a sphere.  
  
"can we watch it!?" LExi exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"no, it's an ability sphere," Shinra said, taking it from Tidus.  
  
"so, who's gonna use it?" Rick asked, apparently wanting it.  
  
"not you," Shinra said, throwing it at Tidus. it hit his chest and exploded. Tidus coughed, the dust got into this throat.  
  
"that hurt you know..." he coughed again.  
  
"so, what have you learned?" Leif asked,  
  
"i learned not to get you angry..."  
  
"nonono, not that! your ablility!"  
  
"oh...uhhh..." Tidus scratched his head.  
  
"LEEIFF!! where are you?! LEIF!!" Sai shouted from a distance. she was getting closer.  
  
"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...."  
  
"leif?" Sai had come around the corner of a giant tree. You cloud see her boot.  
  
"I learned Flee!!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"hmm...that's wierd...i swear i heard them..." Sai said, looking at the empty clearing.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"hey, look, its the entrance to Guadosalam!!" LExi exclaimed, looking ahead, it was just a hill away.  
  
"hey, i'll race you guys!" she exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"right!" they all got ready and..."...GO!"   
  
they all dashed ahead, not watching where they were going, only looking ahead. Tidus in the lead with Leif and Rick at second place, then Shinra and Evie and Chappu and...then Lexi...  
  
"HEY!! YOU GUYS!! THATS NOT FAIIRR!! WAAIIT UP!!!" Lexi screamed. suddenly everyone fell. One after another, they fell ontop of eachother. and this is how it went...  
  
"whoa!" Tidus had tripped something.  
  
"gaah!! noo!!" LEif and Rick exclaimed, they were running so fast that they couldnt stop, thus falling on top of Tidus.  
  
"whatch out ya?!" Chappu exclaimed.  
  
"uh oh..." Evie gasped.  
  
"watchi it!!" Shinra picked Evie up and they fell ontop of Rick and leif.  
  
"ouuf..." Tidus groaned. Chappu looked behind him and say Lexi huffing and puffing her way.  
  
"what are you guys doooing!??" she exclaiedm and then tripped on a rock. she began rolling towards them like a bowling ball.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH, YA?!?!?" Chappu tried to scramble off, so did everyone else which made it harder.  
  
"gaaahh!" LExi exclaimed and she finally collided witht he human pins, scattering them everywhere around the road.  
  
everyone groaned.  
  
"i...i can breath..." Tidus sighed happily.  
  
"damn it Tidus, what do you think you're doing?!" Leif exclaimed, as he stood up.  
  
"yah man! what the fuck do you think you're doing!? you damn blond!" Rick exclaimed, everyone looked at him wierd.  
  
"ow, my brain, ya? Tidus what do you think you're doing ya?" Chappu groaned.  
  
Shinra sighed, "well...as long as we're okay, don't do taht ever again Tidus..."  
  
"yah, someone could get hurt..." Evie added, as SHinra helped her up.  
  
"AH! MY LIP IS BLEEING AGAIN! TIDUS!! CURSE YOU!! CURSE YOU TO THE FAR PLANE!" Lexi screamed, pointing at him and holding her lip.  
  
"it was an accident..." Tidus stood up and took a step back to only trip again.  
  
"what happened now?" Leif growled.  
  
"another treasure box..." Tidus looked behind him, "ALOT more treasure boxes..." He stood up to open the chest. there he found mana and ability spheres.  
  
"whoa...jackpot..." Lexi gasped over his shoulder.  
  
"alright everyone! you know what to do!" Shinra exclaimed, and Rick whistled as loud as he could. Everyone scrambled to open the chests.  
  
once they were done they ended up with 25 speed and ability spheres, about 50 mana spheres (25 white, 25 black) and 10 language spheres, 45 grenades, and a pair of sun glasses and alot of other things.  
  
"so, who gets what? and what is whos?" Lexi asked,  
  
"what did you say? or say what you did..." Rick said, confusing everyone.  
  
"give me black magic spheres, black magic spheres give me," Leif added,  
  
"how about...which is mine ya? ya mine is which ya?" Chappu smiled proudly.  
  
"how much wood could a wood chuck chuck is a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Tidus said quickly, nobody said anything, "ok that's what i thought now lets get this rolling!"  
  
"ok, sunglasses!" Evie held them up. "starting at 3 rocks!"  
  
"i bid 3 rocks!" LExi exclaimed.  
  
"i bid 6!" Leif added,  
  
"10!" Rick exclaimed, "i bid ten!"  
  
"going once...going twice..." Evie said,  
  
"I bid 15 rocks!!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"no! 20!"  
  
"alright! sold to the dumb blond in green!" Evie exclaimed and gave them to rick.  
  
"yesss...im cool, i'm slick, and baby im all free..." Rick placed his shades on and posed 'sexily'.  
  
"ah! rice porn..." Leif said, shaking his head.  
  
"ewww my virgin eyes!! gaahhh" Lexi screamed and covered her eyes.  
  
"on witht eh auction!"  
  
Evie stood up and previewed a grenade. the boys bids went up too 65 rocks. it was a hard battle, Shinra won, you could see him stuffing his pockets full.  
  
"psst...Leif, how do all those grenades fit in his pockets liek that?it looks like theres nothing there!" Lexi whispered.  
  
"heh, who knows, it's SHinra. must just have hella lot of room in those besaid shorts...crazy," LEif shook his head.  
  
Next up were some potions, everyone was about even, cept for chappu he got most of it. then again, you never realy know, Rick kept stealing them all. and he's good at that.  
  
"hey, why are we bidding with rocks?" Lexi asked.  
  
"cause we're poor..." Tidus answered, putting in another bid for the spheres.  
  
Once they were done bidding, and winning all the items they had found.  
  
"so, on to guadosalam?" SHinra smiled at his group.  
  
"OHHH YAH!!!" they cheered and began walking again.  
  
"LEEIIIF?!??!" Sai shouted, they all glanced at eachother and ran, "NOOOT AGAIN!!! IM SICK OF RUNNING!!!" Lexi screamed. 


	16. The Guado aka Tree People

author's note: here we go! here we go! *dances* Hey ppl! Pleeeeeeeease check out the fast forward site!!! (url at the bottom of the page!)  
  
The gang is now headed from the far edge of Moonflow to Guadosalam. They must have, with a stroke of luck, managed to loose Sai... for now.  
  
Overtaking the last hill they stumlbed... LITERALLY upon the entrance to Guadosalam, but all that dashing back and forth through the Moonflow woods had taken them a bit off course.  
  
They apporached a sort of "back door" to the ancient forest city of the Guado.  
  
Rick adjusted his sunglasses and commented, "Geesh! Guadosalam looks like a real dump"  
  
"Last time I was here, it seemed to be in better..." said Tidus, trailing off.  
  
"upkeep, ya" said Chappu, scratching hid face. The poor boy still had poison oak all over.  
  
"well i've heard that the guado potions are legendary" said Evie taking a step ahead of the others.  
  
"heh... who told you THAT?!" asked Leif, being skeptical. Nothing could be better than old Al-bhed remedies.  
  
"Who cares, this place is bound to have food so I say we get a move on" whined Lexi as she held her stomache. She intended to put that gold she found to good use.  
  
"Alright, alright. But let's stay together this time" said Shinra passing by Lexi and tapping the top of her head with his palm. Lexi licked her lower lip. Still tasted like blood.  
  
--change scene--  
  
As you probably could have guessed, over the years Guadosalam became.... less than it was last time Tidus had vistied there. In fact, lots had changed, but the Guado still held Lady Yuna in high esteem.  
  
Lexi had hurried in front of the rest of the group. Her boots clicked on the stone floor as she looked about. This place was dark, cold, drafty, and super-creepy. She looked up, a huge window in the roof?  
  
"I guess they like rain..." trailed off Lexi. She heard voice behind her and spun around on the turn of a dime. Nothing.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and turned back around. Only to crash into a tall, cloaked man.  
  
"Lady Yuna!" he exclaimed in excitement. Lexi screamed out for help. But the man covered her mouth with his long, thin hand shortly after her squawking filled the halls of Guadosalam. He looked down on her.  
  
He was smiling at her, and he was a Guado. Obviously confused, because she was no "Lady Yuna".  
  
"What are you talking about old man? My name is Lexi" said said Shoving the man off of her.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Lexi!!! Where are you?!" shouted Leif.  
  
"That brat it always running off. If she gets hurt, it'll be her own fault" scoffed Tidus.  
  
Rick slapped Tidus in the back of the head. "Ok shut up blondie. She maybe be a brat, but she's still my cousin. And I don't want a repeat of the Moonflow-lip-incident, ok?"  
  
"It was funny though, ya?" said Chappu, chuckling softly.  
  
"hell yeah, but I ended up with a swollen lip too you know" said Rick rubbing him chin and looking around.  
  
"you don't suppose she would get scared and run off" said Shinra.  
  
"Back to moonflow? no way, Sai's back that way" said Leif looking around a corner.  
  
"true, ya?" said Chappu.  
  
Evie stopped in her tracks.  
  
"shhhh! everyone, be quiet" the crew turned around at looked at her with confusion.  
  
At first, there was only silence, but after you could hear talking off in the distance.  
  
It sounded like a soft, girl's voice and several other people.  
  
"Lexi!" everyone exclaimed and rushed around the corner toward where the voices were coming from.  
  
--change scene--   
  
"and then what happened?"  
  
"I was suddenly surrounded by about one hundred fiends, with only my sword" said Lexi.  
  
She had been standing on a tabletop telling a story and entranzing the Guado people nearby, listening to her story.  
  
"whatever did you do, dear alexandria?" asked a woman in great concern.  
  
"umm... please call me Lexi" said Lexi, blankly staring at her.  
  
"yes alexandria" said the woman in reply. Lexi sighed and continued.  
  
"I slaughtered them all one by one...swish! slash! kill! kill! KILL! KI-"   
  
"Lexi!" shouted Evie as she came aroudn the corner, she was followed by all the boys.  
  
"Hey there guys, you missed my story" she said smiling humbly and getting down off of the table.  
  
"..story.." sighed Tidus. He had heard the last part and remembered that. How she had kicked him and rendered him helpless.  
  
"we were worried about you Lexi" said Leif.  
  
"ya stupid. why'd you have to run off like that?" asked rick walking over to her and messing up her hair.  
  
"cuz i needed to get away from you" said laughed and playfully punched rick in the stomache.  
  
"Lady Alexanderia, that story was amazing. We must take you to see Elder Millad" said the guado man who had first found Lexi.  
  
"who?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"...the elder" whispered Evie to herself and clasping her hands together.  
  
"who? what? huh?" asked Lexi, now spinning around in a circle.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Everyone entered a decorated chamber in the back of Guadosalam. They were greated by an older looking Guado man. Apparently this was elder Millad.  
  
"Lady Yuna!" he exclaimed happliy.  
  
"Not again..." mumbled Lexi. Millad placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"she's not Yuna... beleive me" sighed Tidus.  
  
"he's right, I'm Lexi" she said and brushed the elder's hands off her shoulders.  
  
"Oh... are you sure? you look so much like her." asked Millad grinding his teeth.  
  
"I think she knows who she is genius" said Rick, scratching his head.  
  
"have any of you ever been here? Lady Yuna is still so highly regarded by our people"  
  
"Really? that was like... 20 years ago. And we totally killed Seymour" said Tidus.  
  
"yes…." Muttered Millad, glaring at Tidus. Tidus simply shrugged.  
  
"Lady Yuna did deafeat sin" said Millad smiling at Lexi.  
  
"well I'm not summoner" said Lexi, proudly striking her little "im just an amazing heroine" pose. Rick snickered.  
  
"are you not?.... well that's too bad" said Millad as he pulled out a sphere and looked at it.  
  
"hey....that's a dress sphere. A really rare one" said Shinra, gawking at the glowing sphere.  
  
"when I last saw lady Yuna, she err… gave this to me for… safe keeping " said Millad sweating.  
  
"I wonder why, ya" said Chappu, still scratching. Millad turned his attention to the scratching boy.  
  
"oh dear! Assistant!" an guado woman in a cloak entered the room.  
  
"take this boy and clear up this rash" continued Millad. The woman nodded and lead Chappu away.   
  
"Bye ya!" shouted Chappu after he had left the room.  
  
"Geesh, what a dumbass, this is gonna hurt. I guess we'll go with him" said rick, grabbing Leif's arm.  
  
"hey! I'm gonna stay here" said leif in protest. Lexi shook her head.  
  
"I'll be ok, you should go with Rick" she said smiling at Leif. He smiled back and nodded.  
  
Only seconds later Chappu yelped out in pain. Evie sighed heavily.  
  
"alright... I think it'd be best if I helped out, otherwise I feel sorry for your assistant" she said. She smiled at everyone and turned daintily on her heel.  
  
"...i'll uh..g-go too.." said Shinra trailing off and starting to follow Evie out the door. Millard put his hand of Shinra's shoulder to stop him.  
  
".....boy.. are you sure we haven't met?" he asked. Shinra looked at the ground and shook his head.  
  
"I think we have... weren't you that sphere boy that worked for Yuna back when she was in the gullwings?"  
  
Shinra sighed and nodded slowly. Millad started to laugh.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen your face boy!" hse said laughing. Lexi rolled her eyes.   
  
"Is there a point to all this Millad?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Boy, go to the farplane.. you'll find it just on top of here. Go see Sir Auron. I beleive he has something for you"  
  
Shinra rubbed the back of his neck and slowly backed out of the room.  
  
Now only Tidus, Lexi and Millad remained. Millad glared at Tidus and Tidus smiled cheerily and stupidly back at him.  
  
he sighed and exclaimed, "oh for Yevon's sake boy, LEAVE!!!" Tidus seemed shock. He looked to Lexi, she was laughing her head off and now wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW YA" exclaimed Chappu.  
  
"hold still" shouted the assistant sounding irritated.  
  
"common old chap, it's for the best" said Leif. Rick just stood there laughing at Chappu...  
  
"but it burns ya" whined Chappu in protest.  
  
"well, your fault for jumping into those bushes" scolded the assistant now turning to leave the room. It was all over. Chappu had bandaids here and there.  
  
"not my fault, Sai's fault, ya?" he mumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
The assistant left, leaving the three alone.  
  
"Say... wasn't someone right behind us?" Leif whispered to Rick. Rick just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah... Evie.. I wonder were she wandered off to..." Leif asked himself.  
  
"Don't worry it's not like she's Lexi" scoffed Rick.  
  
"good point ya" said Chappu, giving the guys a thumbs up.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Gosh.. what did I do now?" Shinra asked himself as he went down to hall that lead to the farplane. He didn't want to go see Auron. He barely knew the guy. In fact he didnt want to go at all.  
  
"What if she shows up..." he mumbled to himsef again. Of course he was talking about hid mother. He loved her, but if he saw her, he would probably cry. The whole crew would probably not want to go for the same reason.  
  
He paused at the entrance to the gate to the farplane. Deep breaths... just breathe. One slow step at a time he entered to farplane.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"good for nothing....Millad... tree-dude...thing" Tidus mumbled to himself.He entered the medical chamber where the rest of the guys are.  
  
"hey there ya" greeted Chappu cheerfully. Ironically, he was in pain and the only happy one in the entire room.  
  
"meh..." mumbled Tidus, doing a lazy little wave. Leif looked up, scowling at Tidus. Not because he was Tidus, but because he was an idiot. Leif todl himself this confusing thought.  
  
Rick twirled around his sunglasses and turned to Tidus.  
  
"What'd we miss over there in the chamber?" he asked. Tidus shrugged.  
  
"the tree dude yelled at me" he said.  
  
"was that it?" asked Leif in surprise.  
  
"well... yeah.. oh no..Wait. he also told shinra to go see Auron." Tidus added.  
  
"probably sumthing to do with Yuna" muttered Leif.  
  
" yeah, Millad said he was part of the gullwings. I guess Yuna left something for Lexi and Auron has something for Shinra" said Tidus.  
  
"how cool, ya" commented Chappu.  
  
"not really, i mean... we got zilch" said Rick sourly. Leif nodded in agreement and said, "yeah, but maybe mom left us something at home"  
  
"but that's all the way back in Besaid, kinda pointless don't you think" replied Tidus.  
  
"not our house-home you idiot, home-home. The house of the al-bhed" snapped Leif.  
  
"Say…. I wonder if I could pick me up a girl there" Rick asked himself. Chappu laghed.  
  
Tidus began to look around the room and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"hey, Evie left way before me, why isn't she here yet?" asked Tidus. Leif shrugged.  
  
"probably trying to seduce Shinra" joked Rick. But there was a heavy silence. Rick sighed.  
  
"ok fine.. don't laugh at my little joke. Geesh, nobody thinks I'm funny anymore" she mumbled.  
  
"I do, ya" said Chappu cheerfully. Rick crossed his arms bitterly.  
  
"shut up fob..." he mumbled and then smiled.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Her boots softer on the floor and anyone else's.  
  
"gullwings..." she whispered to herself as she peered aroudn the corner, toward the entrance to the farplane. Evie had waited, and then followed Shinra.  
  
She couldnt help but be curious, it was in her nature. She approached the barrier and took in a deep breath. She passed through and headed slowly up to the farplane.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra continued to walk up the steps to the Farplane. He finally made it to the barrier.  
  
"ok, here we go..." he took in a deep breath and went through the barrier. Evie not to far behind him.  
  
"ok...so...whos this Auron guy..." Shinra looked around the far plane to find a man on the cliff, sitting in a red cloak.  
  
"Shinra," he said nodding,  
  
"whoa, scary..." Shinra walked up to Auron, and held out his hand for a hand shake.  
  
"hey man, uhhh you're Auron right?" Shinra asked,  
  
"yes," Auron looked at Shinra's hand, and ignored it. Shinra took it back and placed it in his pocket.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"now then, do ya wanna give me that oh-so-valuable-dress sphere?" asked Lexi anxiously.  
  
"Well, not really Miss Alexandria, it was meant for you, only if you decided to become a summoner. But since you aren't… it would be best for you to not have it", replied Millad.  
  
"Hey, if that's my mom's I deserve to have it." Snapped Lexi. Millad raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Little Miss, calm down. I shall have to think this over. Go gather your friends up and come back in about an hour. There's plenty to do around here. Rest up and eat"  
  
"why can't you give me the sphere right now?" she asked in suspicion. Millad's eyes darted nervously as he thought up an answer.  
  
"I have some…. Business to attend to first" he replied shakily. "Bullshit!" Lexi thought. She turned and left for where the guys were.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"what did you need me for?" Shinra asked, looking at Aurons scar behind his shades.  
  
"i am giving you this," Auron gave Shinra a sphere, a video sphere. Shinra gulped, and took it from him. he gazed at it.  
  
"a video sphere, you must wait for your comrades." Evie gazed at them, Auron saw her.  
  
"you will be surprised at what you will see...and if you are man enough you will watch...this may change your future and the rest of Spira's."  
  
"but...what...what if i dont want to know what will happen."  
  
"you should want to know, and show that young lady that you're truly a man," Auron said, keeping his strait face. "and meet me in the flower feild...later...bring your friends,"  
  
Shinra turned around to see Evie, and turned back to Auron, but wasn't there.  
  
"E-E-Evie..." SHinra gasped.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Lexi entered the medical room where the boys were.  
  
"Hey Lexi" said Rick, sloppily waving.  
  
"What did Millad want, ya? " asked Chappu.   
  
Lexi shrugged and replied, "nothing, he said for me to come back later".  
  
"That tree-dude sure is mean" said Tidus, remembering all the trouble the Guado had caused in the past. Should they be here? Who can they trust?  
  
"If they pull anything, we'll be ready" said Leif, clenching a fist. Chappu nodded cheerfully in agreement. Lexi's eyes searched the room.  
  
"Where's Evie?" she asked. A sea full of dumb faces looked back at her and no answers.  
  
"Guuuuys! Shes our suuuummoner!" she whined "we're not supposed to let her get lost".  
  
"Yeah…. Especially HERE" added Tidus.  
  
"Hey, we're not her summoners, you and Shinra are, remember" said Rick. Lexi frowned, grabbed Rick by the arm and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Now listen you! ENOUGH! If Evie disappears this pilgrimage is over and I have to go back to Besaid! I won't go back, in fact I'd rather die fighting Sin than go back!" she yelled. "Lexi…" sighed Leif looking at her.  
  
"Now we're gonna go find her and tell her, she's got herself three new guardians, Leif, Chappu and YOU!" she said and she dragged Rick out of the room, the other followed.  
  
--change scene--  
  
She smiled, "i followed you,"  
  
"y-yeah...w-why?"  
  
"curious, of what Auron wanted of you." Evie said approaching him.  
  
"oh...well..." Shinra smiled at her goofily.  
  
"have you called anyone?" Evie asked, looking at the sky.  
  
"no...i was planning on calling my mom...but...she wasn't sent...she turned into a feind..." Shinra sighed, tears began to swellin his eyes.  
  
"oh...are you sure?"  
  
"no, but she wasn't sent...so..."  
  
"well, try calling her,"  
  
"i couldn't...i can't,"  
  
"why not...?"  
  
"because it was my fault, my fault Leif...and I...don't-"  
  
"Hey! you guys!" Rick shouted as the four walked in.  
  
"EVie!! eevviie!!" LExi screamed as she ran up to her and pounced.  
  
"hey! careful!" Leif ran after her, but he tripped on a loose rock and began rolling after LExi. hitting her and they both began rolling to Evie. The three of them falling off the side of the cliff.  
  
"Evie! LExi!" the group looked down.  
  
"Hey, have you noticed that Lexi usually falls or rolls down the hills or sides?..." Tidus said looking over,  
  
"yah...you're right," Rick agreed.  
  
"will you two shut up? they might be hurt!" Shinra exclaimed, as he ran towards the safe way down.  
  
"ok, ya?" Chappu smiled and the boys followed Shinra.  
  
--change scene--  
  
the three were still falling...falling...falling... Leif grabbed Lexi and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe. Evie staring up at the sky, still falling. She shut her eyes, 'no...please...no...'  
  
Suddenly Leif hit the ground hard, leaving an echo of a sickening 'thunk'. Evie heard the noise and shuddered, was she going to fall like that. Instead she just stopped falling. no wind brushing against her face, no rush of gravity, nothing, she just stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Chappu! he had caught her!  
  
Lexi groaned she was in Leif's arms. Apparently he hit the ground first, back first. taking in all the shock.  
  
"Leif! Leif! wake up! wake up!! don't die!! you're body is already in the Far Plane!" Lexi exclaimed, getting on her knees beside him. Trying to shake him up.  
  
"hmm, you need help?" Chappu asked, in his thick accent.  
  
"yah! leif is...unconious! Evie! Evie tell me he's not dead!" Lexi exclaimed worriedly,  
  
Chappu placed Evie on the ground, she checked him. she shook her head slowly.  
  
"no...he's..." Evie answered.  
  
"no...no he can't die...no..." LExi hugged her cousin tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lexi..." Lexi sobbed, never stopping, 'why leif? why!? why couldn't i have gone?! it was my fault!' Lexi was so hurt, her bestfriend had...just...no...he was more than her best friend...he was her cousin. the one who always took care of her. Lexi's tears just flowed down her cheeks, like rivers.  
  
"whoa!" Leif sat up catching Lexi off gaurd. He looked around, and saw Lexi. her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. he was just about to hug her when she exclaimed and slapped him.  
  
"ow, what was that for?" Leif asked rubbing his cheek, she apparently left a hand print on his face. Lexi slapped him again.  
  
"ow!! stop that!" leif exclaimed, "why are you slapping me?"  
  
"because...you were dead, and...now you're not...Evie did you lie?" Lexi asked, sniffing.  
  
"no...he was dead as road kill..." Evie answered, shocked.  
  
"oh, yah...i saw a bright light, and i said, 'Screw it! i got stuff to do!' and came back down...heh." Lexi, Evie and Chappu stared at him blankly. "..."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!" Lexi punched his nose and stood up, wiping the tears off her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Curse you!!"  
  
"my nose...it's bleeding...now i know how Rick feels..." Leif groaned, and stood up with his head back.  
  
"here, ya?" Chappu gave Leif a hankercheif.  
  
"tanks mhan..."  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra and the boys began climbing down the rocky side of the cliff. Everyonce in a while Rick would 'accidentally' step on Tidus' hand or loose his balance to make Tidus fall. Shinracouldn't remember how many times he had done that, and Chappu wasn't helping much. He was laughing, as usual.  
  
"C'mon you guys, hurry! Evie might be hurt!" Shinra exclaimed.  
  
"hey, did you forget about Lexi?" Tidus asked, as he dodged Rick's foot.  
  
"sorry about that," RIck shrugged with a smirk on his face. Tidus glared at him as Chappu chuckled. Shinra sighed, and shook his head, "you guys forgot about Leif too," Chappu and Rick exchanged glances. worried?  
  
"Oh no!!" Rick exclaimed, in his cheesy girly voice. he and Chappu laughed. Shinra sighed, 'to think those two are brothers...'  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Lexi, C'mon, I'm sorry but i wasn't joking! I was dead for like 5 minutes!" Leif argued as the group walked along the flower feild.  
  
"5 minutes?! more like 20! i was sitting there brawling my eyes out cause you were dead! i feel so stupid to EVER cry over you!" That one had shot Leif hard. It hurt.  
  
"God, you're so stubborn! maybe i should have just left you crying! i wouldn't have to put up with your loud mouth!" Leif growled.  
  
"will you two please stop fighting?" Evie asked, trying to calm the two of them. They ignored her.  
  
"Those two will stop soon, ya? They seems too close to be angry for long, ya?" Chappu said, smiling at her.  
  
"i hope you're right," Evie sighs, and sees Sir Auron sitting on a rock in the middle of the flower feild.  
  
"hey!" Chappu smiled and waves, leading the group towards him.  
  
--change scene--  
  
the boys finally finished going down the cliff. the better half was not to be found.  
  
"Shit! you think they're okay?" Tidus asked, looking around.  
  
"It's Lexi, she's always okay..." Rick smirked, placing his hands on his hips to look around.  
  
"well, here's footprints, Looks like Lexi tracks, ya?" Chappu smiled.  
  
"you guys make her sound like some type of animal..." Shinra sighed and began to lead the way. the way of the boot LExi Prints.  
  
--Change scene--  
  
"So who is this with you, Chappu?" Auron asked, as the small group walked up to them.  
  
"Umm...well they fell off the cliff, ya? Lucky they aren't dead, ya?" Chappu smiled.  
  
"Yuna?" Auron stood up and looked at Lexi.  
  
"ok pal, back off..." Leif said.  
  
"and who is this..." Auron gazed upon Leif.  
  
"I ain't Yuna, I'm LExi! Yuna's my mom!" Lexi exclaimed, "and that's Leif, Aunt Rikku's son. and over there is Evie, shes new."  
  
Evie laughed, 'new?'  
  
"ahh, I see the next generation of hero's I see..." Auron chuckled, and went into his pocket to grab something.  
  
"...You still didn't answer the question..." Leif said, eyeing him suspisiously.  
  
"here you go," Auron held out another video sphere.  
  
"for me?" Lexi asked, and Auron nods.  
  
"have you ever heard of, 'do not trust strangers?'" Leif said, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"He's no stranger Yuna, you should know that, ya?" Chappu smiled,  
  
"back off al-bhed, the sphere belongs to Lexi" said Auron. Lexi took the sphere, it was warm in her hands. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"you seem shocked, have you forgotten already?" Everyone looks behind to see Braska and Jecht.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Geez, they walked pretty far..." Tidus said, as they continued on.  
  
"well...we were 10 mins behind them," SHinra answered, checking his watch.  
  
"eh, why are we looking for them anyways? it's not like they carry anything valuble..." Rick said, placing his hands on his head.  
  
"Leif and Lexi is your family, ya? don't to you care?" Chappu exclaimed.  
  
"yeah, but...theycan take care of themselves...I know them Ol' Chap, no worries," Rick smirks.  
  
"so, when do you think we'll catch up?" Tidus asked again.  
  
"if they stopped, we should catch up in about 20 mins..." Shinra sighed and then continued on.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"I'm not Yuna..." Lexi said, turning around glaring at them.  
  
"she used to play this when she was a child, remember Jecht? She would pretend to be Lulu and then Kimahari..." Braska chuckled, Jecht nodded.  
  
"memories, Eh Braska?" Jecht smiled.  
  
"weren't you listening? I'm not Yuna!" Lexi exclaimed.  
  
"then who are you?" Jecht asked, apparently amused.  
  
"the Names Lexi," she said proudly, the two men laugh. Leif bit his lip to keep from laughing himself, he looked over at Evie who was trying to keep a still face. Auron and Chappu chuckled.  
  
"How are you, dear?" Braska asked, hugging Lexi.  
  
"AH! DON'T TOUCH ME! PEDEFILE!!" Lexi pushed Braska off.  
  
"now, now you're my granddaughter. That's enough I was just saying hi to my daughter," Braska said, becoming annoyed.   
  
"what brings you to the farplane Le-axi?" asked Braska.  
  
"it's Lexi," Evie corrected, still trying not to laugh.  
  
"why is she wears the earring that earring her mother always wore?" Jecht pointed out.  
  
"GAAHHH!!!" Lexi screamed out of annoyance.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"geez...they did walk far...it's taking so long..." Tidus whined.  
  
"stop whining, blondie," Rick said, glaring at him.  
  
Shinra started, "will you two-"  
  
"GAAAAHH!!!"  
  
"Sounded like Lexi, ya?" Chappu smiled innocently.  
  
"oh shit, they're introuble!" Tidus exclaiemd and the boys began running towards the scream.  
  
once they got there, Lexi was yelling at Jecht and Braska. Chappu, Leif, Evie and Auron stood behind and laughed.  
  
"what's going on...?" Ricks eyes widened, "there's...TWO CHAPPUS!"  
  
"where, ya?" Chappu looked around,  
  
"over there, beside Sir Auron!" Shinra exclaimed, pointing him out.  
  
"Holy...shit...ya?" the boys went closer.  
  
"What do you mean "danger"? Im always in need of protection aren't I?!" Lexi screamed,  
  
"Kinda ironic, isn't it?" muttered Evie turning to the readers and laughing.  
  
"what's going on here?" Shinra asked, interrupting. everyone turns to look at them.  
  
"old man!?" Tidus exclaimed, his eyes widening, "holy shit!"  
  
Jecht smacks him across the head with his hand, "Don't swear infront of the ladies, especially infront of Yuna's daughter."  
  
"there's no need to be polite in front of Lexi," Tidus said, rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm confused..." Rick said, shaking his head, "two Chappu's?"  
  
"where ya?" both of them look around, stupidly.  
  
"...whoa..." Lexi backed up into Braska, then grabbing on to Leif. Afraid.  
  
"I'm Chappu, ya?" the Chappu beside Rick said, pointing to himself.  
  
"no, I'm Chappu ya," the one beside Auron answered.  
  
"no i am ya"  
  
"no i am ya!"  
  
"I am, ya!"  
  
"I am, ya!"  
  
"ok ok you're both Chappu's, you're giving me a headache..." Tidus sighed,  
  
"Tidus, how did you end up in the future?" Jecht asked, "again?"  
  
"i dunno old man, you're the one who brought me here, remember?" Tidus answered,  
  
"no...must've had too much of Auron's Sake that day..." Jecht shook his head.  
  
"Stupid old man! Now I have to fight Sin again!" Tidus shot, and crosses his arms.  
  
"Could it be? A third generation of my family is going to defeat sin? I'm so proud! Braska said tearing as he hugged Lexi. "A happy summoner family!"  
  
"ah! let...go of me! eww!! Leif! Rick! help! its a dead man!! A DEAD MAN IS HUGGING ME!!" Lexi tried to pull away as Leif and Rick laughed at her.  
  
"Actaully, Lexi is just a blitzer girl. I am the summoner of this pilgrimage" said Evie, stepping forward. Lexi sighed and pulled away from Braska quickly.  
  
"That's interesting, haven't we met before, ya?" asked Chappu.   
  
"Maybe in Kingdom Hearts! ha ha!" laughed Evie. Nobody laughed. Evie sighed.  
  
"that reminds me, Evie, you have new guardians now!" exclaimed Lexi.  
  
"I do?" she asked looking at the rest of the group.  
  
"Uhhh.. of course, Rick, Leif and Chappu volunteered" she laughed.  
  
"volunteered….riiiiiiiiight" remarked Rick.  
  
"That's wonderful" she said smiling and she hugged all three of the boys in thanks.  
  
"Braska, we have business to do..." Auron reminded.  
  
"oh...right..." Braska lets go and clears his throat, "for you, Dear Le-axi."  
  
"Lexi," she corrected frowning and dusting herself off.  
  
"Right...right..." Braska hands her a sphere.  
  
"what is it...?" she asked clenching the other sphere tightly  
  
"A Black Mage Sphere, for you, it will keep you safe."  
  
"ohhh!! Rick! are you afraid of thundra, like your mom?" Lexi had a evil smile on her face.  
  
"no...but LEif is..." Rick chuckled.  
  
"ahhh shut up!" Leif shot back.  
  
"Shinra," Auron nodded. Shinra looked into the sphere and sighed. He didn't want to watch it HERE. Maybe the group could separate and he could watch it with someone he trusted. And Lexi could watch her sphere.   
  
"I wonder what's with that sphere Millad wanted to give me later on…" Lexi thought. 


	17. Farplane Antics

Author's note: It's about time we had a little decent romance in here, eh? Leave it to Mint to punch a guy before she kisses him, ha ha!   
  
I also forgot about the URL, in the last chapter, sorry it'll be at the bottom, this time I swear! Visit the site for plenty of goodies!  
  
"you know, I really think I need a break from this pilgrimage" sighed Rick.  
  
"shut up, you only became a guardian today" snapped Jecht.  
  
"he's sorta right, we all need a rest, ya" said Chappu.  
  
"I agree, I need to get away from the real world for a little while" said Lexi.  
  
"and we ARE on the farplane" added Shinra.  
  
"it's the prefect spot to get away from it all!" exclaimed Evie.  
  
"this place is pretty nice" said Leif. "I'll bet it's loaded" muttered Rick.  
  
"This is a place of peace!" shouted Evie as she hit Rick over the head with her staff.  
  
"Whatever, common Evie, you and I can watch my video sphere" said Lexi.  
  
"Hey, girl talk? Na-uh." Interrupted Tidus. What a bold move. Both girls frowned.  
  
"He means that both of you girls are gonna talk about us, we don't like that" said Leif.  
  
"It's a free world. I can talk about whatever I want" replied Lexi.  
  
"And we can just as easily gossip on or off the farplane" added Evie, laughing.  
  
"Well, then different groups this time, ok?" said Tidus.  
  
"Whose gonna pick the groups?" asked Leif.  
  
"Sir Auron can!" said Lexi. "Hmmm?" asked the nearby ghost.  
  
"Split us into chunks, ya" said Chappu. "Carefully what you say Chap, he might think you mean to cut us up with his blade" whispered Rick. Chappu swallowed hard.  
  
"Alright, you and you" he said pointing to Lexi and Shinra.  
  
"The chicken-shit, summoner and the wakka look-a-like with Tidus" he finished.  
  
"YOU… come with me" he added grabbing Rick by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Why take him?" asked Lexi. Auron clubbed Rick in the head with his empty liquor bottle. "That'll teach you to steal my sake!" he shouted and carried Rick off.  
  
"Ehh… makes sense ya?" said Chappu. "Not really…." Said Leif.   
  
"Where are you kids off to?" asked Braska. The crew looked at each other. Then all at once took off in random directions in the small groups Auron had divided them into.  
  
--change scene—  
  
"whoo… what a rush" said Tidus stopping to catch his breath.  
  
"ya…." sighed Chappu. "you know, for blitzers… we're both kinda out of shape" said Tidus. Chappu shook his head.  
  
"no, I just gotta quit smoking ya?" he laughed. Tidus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was only kidding ya?" Chappu laughed again.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Leif walked through the fields and looked at all of the flowers, Evie was nearby picking a few bunches and sniffing them as she went.   
  
"Evie," Leif said, watching her.  
  
"Yes?" Evie answered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why did you choose to be a summoner?"  
  
"that's easy Leif, I wanted to rid the world of Sin..."  
  
"Sure, but...WHY did you REALLY become a summoner?"  
  
"to be the planet protector, and saving all the people is a bonus for me..." Evie smiles and continues with her flower picking.  
  
"you're a tree hugger..." Leif laughed and watched her.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Lexi was running up and down the feild as Shinra walked, and watched her. chuckling as she tripped every once and a while.  
  
"hey, careful, you might bruise some-" Shinra started as he watched Lexi run faster. Also, tripping halfway through the sentence.  
  
"hey!" Shinra ran over to her, "are you ok?" She groaned with a smile and a little chuckle.  
  
Shinra sat next to her, laughing. she gazed up at the big moon, Shinra seemed to have just noticed it.  
  
"hm.... how could you NOT see that?" Lexi asked him noticing his mild surprise. He shrugged.  
  
"Would it have anything to do with a certain summoner that I know?" she asked. Shinra nodded reluctantly.  
  
"It's got me worried that since she has to choose between me and the rest of Spira. And that she might not choose me in the long run." he replied.  
  
"Well, I know that she LIKES you, but I dunno if she can find a way to work it all out. I'd miss her too and I don't want a repeat of my mom's pilgrimmage" Lexi said and shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, Yuna told me that summoner's had it rough. She told me that she never wanted you to go through all that. That you deserved better" Shinra said.  
  
"But the Guado dude... he said my mother...." Lexi mumbled.  
  
"Yuna what?" Shinra asked. "That I was to receive that rare sphere only if I became a summoner" she said.  
  
"Yuna hated the Guado after all they caused and they hated her... I don't know what to think, and Yuna was happy to see you become a blitzer"   
  
Lexi laughed, "Yeah, mom always loved blitzball and she supported me.... as much as someone like her can" Lexi said. Shinra nodded slowly.  
  
"Lexi.... what's the deal with you and Tidus?" Shinra asked.  
  
"I like blitzers..." Lexi laughed, "but I'm not so sure, he really loved mom and I don't wanna mess that up"  
  
"Yuna's not happy with Virak, but you think she's too afraid to try again?"  
  
"How should I know? All this thinking is hurting my head Shinra, stop" Lexi laughed. Shinra laughed too.  
  
"so, lets watch that sphere..." She smiled at him.  
  
"what?" Shinra asked,  
  
"the sphere, lets watch it..."  
  
"yours first," He answered, smiling.  
  
"mine is a black mage sphere..." She answered, giggling.  
  
"no, one's a dress sphere, but you have a video sphere too, i know auron gave you one" he replied.  
  
"oh, ok. But let's watch that one later. I wanna watch your sphere first" she said.  
  
"okay, okay," shinra grabbed his sphere, pressed play.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Tidus, why do you want to go back to Aunt Yunie, ya?" Chappu asked as the two slowly began strolling along the flower field.  
  
"huh? what kind of question is THAT Chappu?" Tidus exclaimed, looking at him oddly.  
  
"well, aren't you having fun with us?" he asked again, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"...well...yeah I'm having a blast...but..."  
  
"but what, ya?" Chappu looked at him, with pleading eyes. he really wanted to know. what was in the past that could be worth going back for?  
  
Tidus was shocked. He just suddenly realized that he didn't know what he was going back for.  
  
--Change Scene--  
  
Rick groaned and sat up, all he remembered was being clubbed by Aurons sake bottle. He gazed at his surroundings.   
  
'flower, flower, flower, Auron, flower, flower, flower.' Rick took a second glance to Auron. He was angry.  
  
"oh...shit...no..." Rick scrambled to get up. Dirt, stones and flowers scattering as Rick tried to run.  
  
"Come back here you no good al-bhed!" Auron shouted and threw the empty sake bottle at Rick's head. bulls-eye. Rick fell to the ground. Auron walked over to him and picked him up by his collar.  
  
"let go! let go!" Rick scrambled to get out of the grasp.  
  
"you sound like your cousin..." Auron said calmly, but you could tell he was getting annoyed.  
  
"what?! that freak of nature?! no way!" Rick stopped squirming, the two glared at eachother.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"what about you?" Evie asked Leif, as she sat down in the dirt weaving flowers together.  
  
"what do you mean what about me?" Leif asked with a smile.  
  
"well, you're not like Rick who's trying to find a girlfriend...well...whos trying to ...oh just forget him...and you're not like Chappu who can't wait to play blitzball in Luca...or even like Shinra who wants to help save spira, or Tidus who wants to find his way back, then there's Lexi who wants to run away from Virak...what are you doing on this journey?" Evie asked.   
  
Leif didn't know, all the things they've been through together...the whole gang. they each had a purpose, not counting Rick. They were on this journey to run, to find or to protect. what was Leif here for? was he just baggage?  
  
Evie awaited her answer as she continued weaving.  
  
"I...don't..." Leif couldn't finished his sentence. it was always the guys and Lexi. wether they were playing blitzball, fighting, practicing, laughing, crying...they never had a purpose. thier purpose was with eachother, right?  
  
Leif sighed and flopped himself down, beside Evie, staring out to the distance thinking.  
  
--change Scene--  
  
Lexi and Shinra gazed into the sphere, watching.  
  
The scene was blurry and was breaking up everyonce and a while, but you could tell what was going on.  
  
A Man sat ontop of a large machine with a vaccum at the front. He was dressed in a dark blue suit.  
  
"hey, i can make that easy!!" Shinra smiled proudly, Lexi laughed. The Camera went into a close up on the man, it was Shinra, but older.  
  
he seemed about in his late 20s or early 30s. Lexi and Shinra gawked.  
  
He buckled his seatbelt, and took hold of two joysticks. His thumb pressed a red button on top of the right joystick, and the machine began shaking. a bright glowly green aura flowed through the vaccum.  
  
The scene moved back and they were in the far plane, the older Shinra was sucking energy from the far plane.  
  
Outside at the Gate, a 60 year old Rin was paying Shinra millions of gil, for that energy.  
  
"Your business will explode, Shinra...you'll have the power... but be careful, there's no telling what kind of monsters are out on the farplane"  
  
There was a little interferrence in between and then another shot of Shinra at a desk in the middle of a huge office in a huge building.  
  
"Evie... why did I have to lose you...? Now look at what I've become" he sighed and mumbled something else before turning to the window. The air outside was grey and the sky was black. Buildings covered the ground.   
  
"Neo-midgar... I'll find the promised land Evie, I've found the last ancient and then we can be together again" he said sadly to himself. A scrawny man in a blue suit with short black hair entered the office.  
  
"Sir, you're meeting will begin shortly. Hojo will also attend and update us on the subject's condition. Sir... this new mako idea isn't going to heal Midgar." he asked.   
  
"Shut up Reeve. When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Shinra snapped back. "President, this young girl is not an animal, she's an ancient... a truly rare thing of beauty and I think-"  
  
"shut up Reeve! Don't lecture me about the ancients, i know all about them and Jenova. I first found that stinking virus on the Farplane of all places, she brought me... HERE..." Shinra said, cursing Jenova.  
  
"Sir.. the meeting.... I hope that new Neo-Midgar works out to whatever you have planned" Reeve squeaked.  
  
"I don't care for the people of the slums like you do Reeve. I admire that in you. Before I leave for the meeting, tell me, have you ever heard of the keystone?..."  
  
The screen on the sphere flickered once more and then shut off, the two gazed at eachother. Lexi with hurt in her eyes, 'Why would Shinra do all that...?' was the only thought in her head.  
  
--Change scene--  
  
Chappu and Tidus kept walking silently, no words spoken. just the gentil sounds of thier feet brushing against the flowers.  
  
"Shinra and Lexi, ya?" Chappu said, smiling, pointing ahead.  
  
"yah, hey, why are they so quiet..." Tidus squinted trying to get a good look.  
  
"they don't seem very happy, ya?"  
  
"yah...c'mon let's find out whats going on..." Tidus said and they began walking towards them.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"are you okay?" Evie asked, with a smile.  
  
"yeah, let's get going. Everyone might be heading back already." Leif stood up brushing off his shorts.  
  
"yah, you're probably right." Evie smiled and stood up, holding her wreath.  
  
Leif smiled, and took it from her. and placed it on her head.  
  
"honor the most wonderful summoner. She will be the one to defeat sin." Leif bowed, and Evie laughed. they began walking back to where they had started.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Rick and Auron still had thier staring contest. Neither of them blinking knowing that it would be thier last. (well Rick anyway)  
  
"My...eyes...burn..." Rick said, trying so hard not to blink. Tears swell up and he blinked. Auron sneered at him and dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Go on, get out of here. Your friends will leave soon" he said. Rick wiped hids eyes and took off as fast as he could. Blood shot eyes wouldn't stop him from findind him friends.  
  
"stupid dead guy... bet he died from an overdose" rick mumbled to himself as he took off down the hill. Auron overheard him and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra slowly got to his feet, he stood swaying slightly for a moment then turned away from Lexi.  
  
"I don't know what any of that means" he sighed.  
  
"It's what will happen to you if Evie dies fighting Sin" answers Lexi.  
  
"That means she will be the one to face Sin... and deafeat it" Shinra said softly.  
  
"There's gotta be a way to do it, mom...Yuna did it, so Evie can" urged Lexi.  
  
"I need to go talk to Auron... and maybe Evie. I need answers Lexi" he said. Lexi walked beside him.  
  
"I want answers too Shinra, I'm worried about what will happen. I wanna face sin but-" she said.  
  
"Hoy!!!!!!!!" shouted a voice from afar. It was Chappu. Lexi turned to see him and Tidus walking casually over.  
  
"Stay here Lexi. I'll see you all in a bit" Shinra said, forcing out a smile. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Hey Chappu!" she shouted back, running anf jumping onto him, he fell over. "You're too big for this, ya?" Lexi giggled. The boys never noticed Shinra had walked away.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"hey look Evie, there's the rest of the gang" said Leif pointing to the bottom of the hill where almost everyone was, Evie noticed Shinra was missing.  
  
"you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you" she said to Leif smiling.  
  
"I can't lose you now Evie, I'm your guardian now... it's a duty i guess" laughed Leif, Evie giggled.  
  
"Call me a privacy hog... I'll catch up don't worry" she assured him. Leif nodded and ran down the hill toward the others. Evie spead down the opposite side, over by where she saw Shinra walking amunst the flowers.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Leif arrived to where the others were and was greeted with the usual warm smiles and jokes.  
  
"what took you so long?" laughed Lexi tossing her black mage sphere in the air and catching it over and over again.  
  
"it's not hard to get lost on the farplane, this place is huge" replied Leif.  
  
"whew, you're telling me, and there's nothing to steal either, except flowers" said a voice from behind Leif. It was Rick.  
  
"Rick... are you crying?" asked Tidus squinting at him. Rick recoiled and yelled, "huh?! no way!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed everyone, Rick's eyes had obviously been watering, but not from crying, from the staring contest.  
  
"alright, i tried" he sighed. It was no use trying to explain it to them, they were all too narrow-minded.  
  
"so.... anyone wanna watch that video sphere Lexi got?" asked Tidus casually.  
  
"Lexi got video sphere, ya?" asked Chappu looking from one person to the next to total confusion.  
  
"Yessssss... let's watch it" Lexi exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"Not until Evie gets here" said leif crossing his arms. There was a sea of dumbfounded faces.  
  
"where is she?" asked rick raising an eyebrow.  
  
"she...... she was right behind me" stuttered Leif spinning around in circles.  
  
"leif is a bad guardian, ya?" laughed Chappu, everyone else laughed along with him.  
  
"she'll be ok, if i know Evie.. she followed Shinra" said Lexi with confidence.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Leif, still confused. Lexi shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. But it's the FARPLANE guys... common! Nothing can happen here."  
  
"Well, i DID get beat up by Auron" said Rick laughing and scratching his head. "Yeah, but your dumb" shot Lexi. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Naw, I"ll bet it's ok. Yuna used to do that all the time. I guess it's a summoner thing." said Tidus casually. The group all agreed and pushed play on the video sphere.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra trudged thru the field, each passing flower reminding him of what his future self had said. It all shocked him beyond words and scared him when he thought of confronting Evie about it.  
  
"what in the world is neo-midgar anyways?" he mumbled to himself and he held the sphere tightly in his hand. A light brushing sound came up from behind him and something light dropped down on his head. He reached up to touch... flowers.  
  
"Hey there" said Evie coming up beside him. He slowly took the flower wreath off his head and looked at it sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked going in front of him. The walking stopped. "We both have to go see Auron" he said.  
  
"Maybe we won't have you. Tell me what's bothering you" she said. Shinra sighed. "Evie, what's an ancient?" he asked. Her hand shot up tp cover her mouth. "Oh dear.." she breathed.  
  
"Tell me" he said anxiously." Evie hesitated a bit before she spoke. "It's ummm.... it's complicated. And it doesn't have anything to do with me fighting Sin" she replied and shrugged.  
  
"Evie.. maybe you should watch this sphere" he said slowly handing it to her, she reluctantly took it and pushed play.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Elder Millad and about a dozen Guado guards stormed onto the Farplane, looking for the summoner's party that they had met earlier. They all looked seriously pissed off.  
  
"What are you doing on the farplane?" snapped Auron as he appeared not far from the Guado soliders and Millad. The Elder frowned and yelled "Tell us where those pesky kids have gone!"  
  
Auron laughed out loud and then disappeard while he said "I feel sorry for the soldiers that you send to go after those kids".  
  
--change scene--  
  
Lexi's sphere started up and there was Yuna and her friends standing before a dying Yunalesca. She was lecturing them about something in a tired, yet passionate voice.   
  
"There has to be another way to defeat sin!!!" shouted Tidus. Yunalesca shook her head, mumbling something more and disappeared into a shower of pyreflies.  
  
"Holy....he killed Yunalesca?" asked Leif in shock. Tidus recoiled and scratched the back of his head. He nodded slowly.  
  
"You bastard, ya?" said Chappu. Lexi giggled, "Cool.... I mean, you guys kicked the crap out of goddess" Tidus laughed.   
  
"dude... that's not funny" snapped Leif. Tidus shrugged and rick punch him in the stomache "you just rid the world of one incredibly hot chick! goddess or not, it was a great loss!" exclaimes rick.  
  
Tidus buckled onto his knees and moaned in pain, he remembered all they went thru as they fought Yunalesca, heer messed up zombie attacks and how weird it was to not know why you have to kill someone.  
  
"shhhh.. stop your whining, there's more on this sphere" said Lexi, nudging Tidus with her knee.  
  
There was Auron showing Tidus a sphere of himself taking a last request of Jecht... Yes,it is was a video sphere of a video sphere. It showed that there had to be another way to defeat sin. without the final aeon, or losing the summoner.  
  
This was a shorter portion of the sphere, it was fuzzy and you couldnt understand much of the dialouge, but... it was vlear that there had to be a way.  
  
"Yu Yevon...." mumbled Tidus. Everyone looked at him in confusion, waiting impatiently for the rest of the sentence. But there was only silence.  
  
" you wanna share the rest of that meaningless sentence with us or are we gonna have to hire a private investigator?" asked rick. Tidus snapped out of some kind of dat dream.  
  
"I don't really remember... let's go see Auron." he said. EVeryone moaned. They were going to have to find that old ghost all over again.  
  
--change scene--  
  
By the time Evie had finished watching the sphere, she was in tears. "Why?" she squeaked. Shinra looked down and said, "because when yuo fight sin you die.. and I don't wanna lose you Evie" he said. "Boys and Aeons don't mix" she said lifting his head with her hand.  
  
"I know, but as I said in Moonflow.. you know" he said, getting redder. "You didn't say much, and you didn't have to" she leaned forward and pecked Shinra on the lips. He laughed soflty and looked back into the video sphere.  
  
"Just... what IS an ancient?" he asked. Evie took and deep breath and replied, "I'm an ancient and I got here through the farplane, from one thousand years ago. That place you saw in the sphere, that's where I'm from. Ancients are everywhere and we protect the planet from all kinds of danger"  
  
"danger like sin?" he asked. She nodded "yeah. it's not all that complicated, tidus came ahead one thousand years and so did i, but the only difference is that... I never planned on returning home." she said. "why save spira?" he asked.  
  
"spira is young and it has so much left in it, my world... even though there are many ancients left... there are more humans. And we're dyinf out... maybe you went thru the farplane to my home to find me.... but more ahead" she added.  
  
"I would miss you so muc if you died, and I would find... that land thing." Shinra mumbled, tossing his words around. "The promised land, it's a place of energy, I suppose you would look there but if i died here.. I dunno wut would happen, but I know I can count on Tidus for another way to deafeat sin"  
  
Shinra nodded and said, "I'll bet Auron knows more about the final summoning than Tidus does... I mean, Aron's dead" he said . Evie laughed and nodded. Shinra lead her by the hand to go and find Auron.  
  
--change scene--   
  
Our "other" heroes wandered hoplessly around the farplane, trying to find the place that they had started. Calling out Auron's name as they went and pausing to argue every now and then. But Guado guards were closing in and surrounding them. Did they even notice? Nope.  
  
"We're lost" whined Leif dragging his feet thru the soft soil.  
  
"hmm... when i get a girfeind... girlfreind....uhhh..." began Chappu. "Girlfriend?" asked Rick. Chappu nodded stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, when I get a girlfriend ya... I"m gonna bring her here" he said happily. everyone paused.. chappu with a girlfriend... Hey, it could happen.  
  
"Why would you bring her here?" asked Leif. "'cause, it's the farplane, it's kinda romantic and there ain't no place in spira like it." answered Lexi.  
  
"Hm... Macalania is pretty romantic too" said Tidus. EVeryone looked at him. "been there with a girl lately?" asked Rick. Tidus shook his head. "Well... there was this one time with Yuna that we-"  
  
"save it! I do't wanna hear it blondie!" exclaimed Lexi running ahead. Leif and Rick follwed close behind. Chappu walked at a steady pace along side Tidus. "You gonna tell me or what, ya?" he asked.  
  
Tidus was slightly startled but began to tell the story. Chappu.. seeing as how he wasn't remotely related to Yuna, he could stomache Tidus kissing story.  
  
Fast Forward Site (yeah it's on geocities.... go us! Whooooo! and it's updated everytime we add a new chapter so check bak, review and sign the guestbook!)  
  
www.geocities.com/fast_forward_fiction/ 


	18. Thunderstruck!

author's note: alright people... appriciate the reviews and the visits to our jammed up site but now the crew needs to get into trouble!  
  
Tidus had long since finished his story and caught up with the others by the time the Guado guards finally got those pesky kids in their site.  
  
"There they are, move in from right, left, and behind. We'll run them to the edge of the farplane if we have to" ordered the commander. The troops hurried through the rustling fields.  
  
"Did you hear something, ya?" asked Chappu. Everyone came to a hault and listened.  
  
"I don't hear a thing" said Leif calmly.   
  
"I dunno, Chappu has a pretty kene sense of hearing. Something just might be out there" said Lexi, stepping slightly ahead of everyone.  
  
"Are you kiddin? Chap spends way too much time underwater to develope his senses properly." said Tidus. Chappu scoffed at that remark.  
  
"Ha! So do you blondie, in fact, I'm suprised that both of you can still see after all that chlorine and no goggles" laughed Rick. Leif and Lexi laughed along with him.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Shinra, I think we're lost.." sighed Evie, turning her head to him with a worried look. He shrugged.  
  
"It's not like we haven't been lost before" he said looking back at her.  
  
"Let's go back to the farplane entrance, it'll be easier to call to Auron from up there" she said.  
  
"Yah, why didn't we think of that earlier?" Shinra asked and laughed. Evie shrugged, imitating him. They were about to turn around when Shinra froze.  
  
"Don't move kid, or I'll petrify you" said a Guado guard in a low voice. Shinra slowly reached into his pocket for a grenade.  
  
"...no.." whispered Evie. He pretended not to have heard her, for her sake of course.  
  
"I said don't move kid!" the Guado yelled this time.  
  
"Stand back!" he yelled to Evie and tossed the grenade at the guard.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Hault!" yelled the Guado leader from behind the others. Of course they all turn to face him, dumb founded faces all around. More guado guards closed in from all directions.  
  
"You're coming with us" order the leader. Lexi scoffed and took a step ahead of everyone, again. "Why should we?" she asked.  
  
"Orders from Elder Millad." the leader replied. Tidus clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"I just KNEW we couldn't trust that old tree dude!" he exclaimed.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD TREE DUDE?!?!"  
  
"you! you ARE a tree dude...right? you know...those things with long fingers...or are those finger nails?" Tidus looked at his nails.  
  
"why...yes...i mean...HEY!" the group of teens laughed, he fell for it.  
  
"I do hope you don't put up a fight" the leader said casually but angry as he folded his arms and took a few steps closer to the crew.  
  
"Oh, well I DO hope that you expect us to surrender like a bunch of pansies." said Rick folding his arms and taking a few steps forward as well. The leader frowned.  
  
"I don't have time for this... CAPTURE THEM!" the leader of the Guado squad exclaimed and pointed to them.  
  
Everyone got into fight mode, everyone was on thier gaurd.  
  
One of the gaurds charged at Rick, but he casted a fira on him.  
  
"IT BURNS!!!"  
  
"hey man," Rick did his all around 'sexy' smirk and 'sexy' pose that got him anything and anywhere. RUnning his hand through his blond hair and giving a thumbs up, "man, I'm too fuckin hot for tree people,"  
  
rick turns to the reader....  
  
"you know, i am just so damn sexy that this story is almost like porn"  
  
"cut out the daydreamin you sicko!" exclaimed Lexi, bonking him on the head with her fist.  
  
"haha, you can't even control your own troops...so sad...this won't take long..." The leader grinned.  
  
Everyone hushed at his comment, with the groups snickers.   
  
"You such butt pirate, ya?" Chappu laughed and slapped his knee, "what a neigh slapper...haha" Leif then noticed how angry the leader was.  
  
"Chappu, that's knee...not neigh...and i dont think you should have said that..." Leif whispered with a sly smile and a nudge.  
  
"ATTACCKK!!" He ordered, and the guado charged at them weapons and fists first.  
  
Leif quickly placed his hands in his pocket to grab something and he knelt down in front of Tidus and Lexi. Pulling out his hands he revealed two guns, two black, simple, shot guns that had six elemental bullets. Taking an all out matrix style gun shots towards the tree people. Shooting all 6 bullets out, getting 5 out of 6 guado.  
  
Then placing the two shotguns back into his pockets he let Lexi and Rick Team tag.  
  
"Where the hell did Leif get guns?" Lexi asked as she punched a guado in the face, and duck so she wouldnt get hit by Rick's 'sexi' high kick, which he called the 'ultimate foot magnet.'  
  
"eh, who knows who care, the point is-" Rick ducked so that Lexi could counter someone behind him.  
  
"is what?" She asked as they fought back to back.  
  
"i dunno, just...that there should be a point..." Rick chuckled as he took three guado out.  
  
"You know what?" Lexi growled, as she clobbered two more.  
  
"what..."  
  
"I WANT SOME FUN TOO MAN!!" Tidus came charging in with his sword. Slashing at random opponents that came in his way, he was trying to reach the relatives. Cutting at the guado's armour, slicing thier weapons, and killing thier HP, Tidus ran and kept running.  
  
Lexi and Rick stared at him, all the guado were headed his way. They fled to look 'brave' when they knew Lexi and Rick where too much, mentally anyway.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Tidus shouted as she sliced at them.  
  
"man...he's hopless..." Rick said, "and to think he could've been ur poppa..."  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra's grenade exploded and the smoke spreaded around. Shinra ran forward. He didn't want to scream out her name if the guado had heard, but instead he felt a warm secure grip around his hand.  
  
he looked back and sees Evie, she nods and they keep running before the smoke clears.  
  
"hurry, we gotta find them..." Evie huffed, as they kept running.  
  
"yeah...this way," Shinra turned to the right and they kept going, hoping to loose whoever was behind them.  
  
--change scene--  
  
As Tidus fought a group of guado, Chappu was hitting the ones Tidus had missed. From afar, Chappu kicked and threw his ball towards the opponent. Speed=distance which also equals to pain. Chappu laughed as he hit the guado down one by one like pin balls.  
  
"Nice shot," Lief smirked, "you missed one..." Leif took out his gun from his right pocket and flipped it out to make his palm facing upward. he pulled the trigger, and as fast as you could say "miss" the guado was down.  
  
"Nice shot there, Cow boy..." The leader said holding a rifle to the back of Leifs head. Leif dropped his weapon, and fell to his knees. he had to surrendur. He gazed over to Chappu, he too was on all fours, laughing.  
  
"ow! whatch where you're putting your hands mister! Pervert!!" Lexi growled as she was lifted onto one of the guado's shoulder. Her wrists and ankles tied.  
  
--change scene--  
  
Shinra and Evie keep running, looking for thier friends. Soon, quick moving footsteps where heard from close behind.  
  
"they're gaining on us!!" Evie exclaimed, and they tried to run faster.  
  
"no way!...but...that was..." Shinra went into his pocket for another grenade. They were in his other pocket.  
  
"shit!" Shinra cursed, they had no way of getting away.  
  
"Evie, you gotta throw the grenade."  
  
"what?"  
  
"get a grenade from my pocket, and throw it!" Shinra said.  
  
A pair of hands grab Evie's waist and pulls her back.  
  
Evie shrieks, as she falls to the ground.  
  
"Evie!" Shinra turns around and then feels a rifle against his head.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Well, helly doo sad wee to you too..." Tidus scrowls as he is pushed on all fours and tied.  
  
"...you're so...you're scum..." Leif sighed, "you pronounced it wrong..." Rick was tied up too, the ropes were attached to Liefs, then to Chappu.  
  
"hey...he's not scum! hes just not al-bhed!" Lexi exclaimed, squirming to get free.  
  
"...point taken, but he's still scum..." Rick said, shrugging as well as he could.  
  
"I hope Evie and Shinra are okay..." Lexi sighed, as she figured she wouldn't be let go soon. Tidus was tied at the end and they boys were being dragged out of the farplane.  
  
Auron, Braska and Jecht standing up above watching the whole thing. Jecht chuckled as Braska cried.  
  
"they got her..." Braska whines.  
  
"She'll be fine...she isn't half of Tidus for nothing!" Jecht smiled proudly and then hiccuped.  
  
"who said Yuna and Tidus had a child?" Auron asked.  
  
"they'll be fine..." Jecht smiled, obviously not listening, and taking a swig from Auron's sake bottle.  
  
--change scene--  
  
the gaurds throw the group into the cell up in the mansion. they were untied before they were kicked in. BIG MISTAKE.  
  
"ow! ouf! uhg... Gah! eehhh..." hey groaned as they were pushed in.  
  
"ow...crazy tree dudes..." Tidus said as he rubbed the back of his head. "i think they gave me a bump..."  
  
"aww..Tidus...keep it in your pants!" Rick exclaimed as he jumpped onto the cot. it began to creek.  
  
"gee, this place is a hole..." Leif said as he looked around for an exit.  
  
"SHUT UP RICK!" Tidus finally reacted and threw Chappu's blitzball at him but missed and hit the cot.  
  
"haha you loser! you missed!" he laughed. the cot creeked and again and fell. Rick's eyes widened as he shrieked and fell backward, hitting his head on the floor.  
  
Everyone roared out a laugh execpt for shinra and rick.  
  
"hey, you guys...it's not funny," Rick said and stood up then pushed Lexi on the floor to make her hit her head. "there, laugh at her! now!" Rick said pointing to her. Lexi just shook her head and stood up saying, "moron,"  
  
"Genius!" Shinra exclaimed,  
  
"what?" everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"THANK YOU UN-UPDATED SAVAGE TREE PEOPLE!!" Shinra preached, and crawled into a little hole that the fallen cot had made.  
  
"...wow..." everyone just simply followed him.  
  
As they crawled in single file in the dark they had no conversation.  
  
There was a sour smell in the small space of the tunnel.  
  
"(sniff sniff) awww....TIDUS!!!" Lexi growled, she was right behind him.  
  
"it wasn't me! i swear! i smell it too!!" Tidus exclaimed, coughing.  
  
Rick snickered in the back.  
  
"it was YOU!" Leif exclaimed as he tried to hold his breath.  
  
"of course not!"  
  
"Shinra?" He turned bright red, and began to glow. the walls around them reflected pink.  
  
"IT WAS YOU!! YOU STINKER!!" Lexi shouted, waving her hand infront of her nose.  
  
"no! it wasnt!" Shinra sighed, and the light faded.  
  
"Evie...was that you?" Leif asked, embarrassed to actually ask her.  
  
"huh? no...it wasnt...i didnt cut the cheese... that's probably just sulfur"  
  
"where's the cheese?" Lexi popped up and hit her head on the roof. "ow.."  
  
"its a saying Lexi, there is no cheese..." Tidus said, as they crawled.  
  
"oh..." the awkward silence began as they thought of who did it. then it came to them when they heard a small snicker.  
  
"CHAPPU!" Chappu just laughed, since they found out.  
  
"Hey! they're gone!" a distant voice was heard, "they left though this hole!"  
  
"chase them! after them!!" they soon heard a pair of...track pants crawling thier way.  
  
"AHHH!! THEY'RE GETTING YAH!?!??!" Chappu shouted, it echoed through the tunnel into everyone's ears.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Rick shouted, causing everyone to groan and cover thier ears.  
  
"You moron..." LExi kicked at him and sputtered dirt into his face.  
  
"AH!! MY PORES!" he screamed again.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Leif growled, "don't make me go to extremes..all i got are my teeth and your ass is in my face!"  
  
"...you sick...sick child..." Evie sighed, and chuckled.  
  
"CRAWL!! CRAWL LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CRAWLED BEFORE!!" Shinra shouted as he lead the way out.  
  
the group scrambled. SHinra quickly stopped causing everyone to crash.  
  
"WHOA!" Tidus exclaimed, Lexi went in head first.  
  
"hurry, get out!" Shinra got out and pulled each of them.  
  
"how are we going to stop them?" Evie asked, looking into the hole. hearing the scratching sound the guado tree people made with their nails against the hard soil.  
  
"...a rock yah?" CHappu grabbed a rock and placed it infront of the hole. the rock was tiny, like a hackie-sack sack.  
  
"...no...like this!" Rick grabbed a huge rock that you cannot find in your back yard, and placed it at the entrance. he quickly squatted on top of it and waited for a crash.  
  
"...."  
  
"Doooiii-iiiinnnnggg"  
  
They were now in the thunderplains free and still had thier adrenaline running. Rick stood up on his rock with a huge triaumphant smile and had one hand on his waist and the other in the air.  
  
"I AM HOT! I HAVE THE POWER OF HERCULES!!!" Rick laughed. the thunder clapped in disagreement and lighting flashed to the ground.  
  
"watch!-" Leif tried to warn him but it was too late. a bright light hit the rock, and burnt Rick.  
  
"ha..haha..ha...cough" rick fellover onto his face. the group stared at him blankly, and soon began laughing again. pointing and laughing.  
  
"hurry! give me the drill!!" someone said from behind the rock, and a drill was faintly heard.  
  
"oh...shit...RUN!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"SOMEONE GRAB RICK! NOW!! LETS GO!" SHinra ordered, and Leif and Chappu took rick by the collar and began to drag him. His head bouncing every few rocks they had not noticed.  
  
Lexi and Evie laughed as they ran, watching the four boys run as if they had seen a ghost.  
  
"I hate thunder!" shouted Leif in fear. Tidus just laughed at him, remembering when he took Rikku to the thunder plains.  
  
"Honestly.... can we at least get out of the rain?" whined Lexi, pushing her long dark bangs out of her face. Shinra paused for a moment and then said, "Rin's travel agency, up ahead!"  
  
"Hurry ya? Rick needs a docor or sumthin" said Chappu hurriedly. Everyone knew he meant a doctor.  
  
But the whole truth is that Rick was going to be fine, and Rin was in for a real surprise when Tidus and the three most outragous boys in the al-bhed tribe show up and cause him trouble. 


	19. Sparks Flying on the Thunder Plains

author's note: man, sorry bout the long wait! i had writers block you kno...haha so annoying...anyways new humors haha hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: uhh...you kno who i own and dont own...so...ON WITH THE SHOW  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been days since they had been outside of Rin's shop. The rain never stopped, and the lighting always flashed. Leif, being deathly afraid of thunder never let the group take one step out of the building. which caused them to use you all of their income.  
  
"Shinra when are we going to leeavee?" lexi whined, she wanted to get out. Being cooped up in a travel agency far away from d good source of food wasn't her idea of fun. She was sitting upside down on her chair.  
  
"i don't know...ask leif when he's ready to leave..." Shinra sighed, and placed a pond in a black square. he was playing chess with evie.  
  
"okay, so, i'm going to move the nice horsey here..." Evie picked up the knight and placed it in a white square.  
  
"good move," Shinra smiled, course, he knew she moved it wrong.  
  
The three boys were sitting at a table, playing with leggo and Leif sitting in the corner in a little ball.  
  
"one...two...freddys coming for you...three four better lock your door..." he sang while trembling, hugging his knees close to himself. everyone ignored him.  
  
Lexi walked over to him and sighed, "are you ready to go yet?"  
  
Leif looked up at her with dead eyes, and continued singing. She began poking at him.  
  
"THIS! THIS IS ART!" Rick exclaimed, smiling at himself.  
  
"what did you do now?..." Everyone turned around lazily.  
  
"THIS!" Rick held up his leggo art. it was multicolored, and shaped as a pyramid, actually...it was a pyramid.  
  
"what's that? A tomb?" Tidus asked, "THIS is art..." Tidus held up his multi-colored attempt at something crustatious (crab-like).  
  
"it's a pyramid... and the one one is a deformed pyramind" Shinra sighed.  
  
"is not! mine's a train!" Rick exclaimed excitedly,  
  
"and mine is a car!" tidus smiled.  
  
"it's a pyramid," Shinra shook his head, and placed his next move on the chess board.  
  
"hey, what are you doin' there ol' chap?" Rick asked, leaning over to see what Chappu was up to. Chappu covered up his work with his large muscular arm.  
  
"Hey man, don't be ashamed if yours isn't as great as mine or Rick's." Tidus smiled, trying to look over Ricks shoulder.  
  
"Ta-da, ya!" Chappu smiled and held up his art. All the colors in specific places, the wings spread out like a bird.  
  
"ney, nice air-ship, Chappu," Shinra smiled and let Evie stumble over her next odd move.  
  
Rick and Tidus looked at thier pyramids and turned around,   
  
"i can do that, his wasn't so great..." Rick mummbled,  
  
"just cause he's brown..." tidus sighed, and haunched his shoulders.  
  
Lexi wasn't paying attention to any of this, and she waved her hand infront of Leif's dead eyes. She poked his cheek, and pinched them, and stretched them. She pulled at his hair, tugged at his shirt, and tied his shoes laces together.  
  
"Hey, you guys, i think Leif died. Can we go now?" Lexi asked, turning her head around.  
  
"okay, sure," Shinra shrugged and got up from his chair. Evie not paying any attenion, still trying to get to her next move. Shinra had eaten everything but a tower, two ponds and the king.  
  
The boys and lexi headed for the door. Leif suddenly snapped back into reality, and he flashed towards the group and his arms grabbed Tidus' ankle.  
  
Tidus stopped, and looked down, seeing Leif's half dead body holding onto his ankle, and his saliva dripping onto the floor.  
  
"do not leave..." he growled. Tidus shuddered, and tried to wiggle Leif off of him. He took a step forward and Leif pulled him back, causing him to fall on his face.  
  
"AHH!! I'M BEING ATTACKED!! MAKE HIM LET GO!! LET GO!!" Tidus screamed, as Leif crawled back to his corner while dragging Tidus with him.  
  
"Tidus!" Lexi exclaimed, and chased after him.  
  
"NO!! SAVE YOUR SELF! LEAVE! RUN!!!" Tidus tried to grab on to everything, anything. his nails dug into the wooden floor.  
  
"Tidus! nooo!!!" Lexi tried to grab his hand, but the boys grabbed her and they made thier way tot he door.  
  
"he'll be fine, we can't stay here any longer. We must leave now or it'll be too late!" Shinra exclaimed.  
  
"Tidus..." Lexi became teary eyed as the rest of the group headed for the door.  
  
"Ah-HAH!" Evie smiled and placed her king down. "Check-mate!" She smiled proudly. The small group went over to look at what happened.  
  
"uhh, Evie," Lexi said, shaking her head.  
  
"yes?" she answered, looking at her.  
  
"you got a check-mate... but..."  
  
"but what?"  
  
"It's Shinra's check-mate..." Rick laughed.  
  
"oh, well, fair enough, Let's go now," Evie smiled and went ahead of the group. They simply followed her, with out argument. Tidus chasing after them.  
  
Rin walked in through the back way only to find the place messy, and Leif sitting in the corner singing the freddy song.  
  
"okay kid, i know you're Rikku's son, but i don't give a damn. You either clean and stay, or don't clean and go." Rin tapped his foot.  
  
Leif looked up, and shuddered. He walked out of the building, silently.  
  
Rin was standing there, dumbfounded. The mess of lego, chess parts, and a wet floor was waiting just for him.The door opened, Rin was hoping it was the young Leif boy. It was Rick.  
  
"oops, forgot something sorry Rin," Rick smirked and grabbed Evie's Summoner wand from the table.  
  
"uhh, see you later!" Rick smiled and left as quickly as he came in.  
  
--change scene--  
  
The crew botled through the pouring rain, now leading ahead of their summoner. She was carelessly dancing and twirling about through the muck.  
  
"My shoes! Daaaaaaaaaamn! My shoes!" whined Rick darted from shelter to shelter. Leif wimpering and following his brother. Chappu stuck with his friends but couldn't help but laugh at them.  
  
"Guys.. it's only water yah? I luv this stuff." he said and smiled stupidly at his friends. Lexi, Tidus and Shinra had run ahead and were waiting in a shelter. "I remember this little overhang.. it's where Yuna told us-" began Tidus.  
  
"I don't wanna hear about any of your little memories. Please... not now" snapped Lexi. The word 'Yuna' out of Tidus' mouth usually meant nothing but a really long and boring story to her.  
  
Evie came strolling up next, practically soaked from head to toe but smiling. She rung her hair out and asked, "How much further to Macalania?" she asked. "About a few hundred yards or so." replied Shinra.  
  
Tidus remembered Macalania very fondly. Not just from the little kissing session him and Yuna had, but from all the cool items and the place where you could level up your already super uber cool weapons.  
  
Lexi thought of forest and knew it was going to be a bad idea. "Great a huge forest... there's no way we're gonna get through there and not get lost" she mumbled.  
  
Leif, and Chappu came running for the shelter. It was a surprise that Chappu made it this far without getting struck by lightning, his hair being so tall and all.  
  
"Hey guys... where's Rick?" asked Lexi. "He's taking his time. I dunno why though, I really wanna get outta here now! Macalania forest is next I know... and it's lightning free" replied Leif. Chappu blinked a couple of times.  
  
"F-f-forest?" he asked and then paused to remember the poison oak he had gotten in the bush at Moonflow. He shuddered and grit his teeth.  
  
Rick came bounding up the road a little while later, out of breath and soaked. The shelters were just too far apart and he was just to lazy. "You puff puff forgot your staff..Ev-puff-vie" he said.  
  
She blinked at him for a little while and smiled and reached to grab it. "Naw! Let him carry it" said Lexi. Evie paused and nodded. "Yes, Rick, I am.... er.. tired, you carry my staff for me" she said.  
  
Rick raised his eyebrows and said "no way! i saw you dancing around with all that energy? how can you be tired?" he asked in protest. "she just is" added Tidus laughing at Rick. Chappu snickered.  
  
Evie shrugged and started off again, skipping down the road this time instead of dancing. Lexi follwoed her in a flat out running race, closely followed by Leif and Tidus and Chappu.  
  
Shinra stood next to Rick, a smile on his face. Rick caught his breath and straightened his posture. "shut up..." he mumbled and set the staff on his shoulder. "I didn't say anything" said Shinra and followed him.  
  
Now on the road leading out of the thunder plains the crew was even more hyped up than ever, Leif was feeling less frightened, and Rick's mood had improved. It must have been all the energy in the air, literally.  
  
The road had split up by now into two paths. And the crew was faced with a choice of either going left or right. Which way? "We should ask for directions" said Shinra. "Let's ask them" piped up Lexi and pointed to two people.  
  
Strangers on the side of the road. One was dressed like as summoner, a rare sight to see these days, so they would probably help out a fellow summoner and her party.  
  
"Ahoy there!" shouted Tidus over to them. The two men took notice of the group and walked over to meet them.   
  
"Hello there" said the man who was dressed like a summoner. "Would you be so kind as to tell us which of these two paths leads out of the thunder plains?" asked Shinra.  
  
"My name is Sajid" said the man dressed like a summoner. There was a long and silent pause. "Can you help us or what?" asked Lexi crossing her arms.  
  
"This is a summoner's pilgrimmage party, is it not?" asked Sajid. "Believe me, this ain't no party" mumbled Rick to himself.  
  
Sajid acknowledged Rick's response and said, "Very well, then I challenge you, summoner!" he explained and pointed his staff in Rick's direction. Rick was still carrying Evie's staff.  
  
"If you can defeat me, then I shall tell you which way is the right way out, if I defeat you, then u give me every bit of gil you own along with your valuables and I will leave you here to die" he said.. There was another long pause.  
  
The crew went into a huddle."Sounds fair" piped up Chappu. "Oh please, we don't have time for this" whined Leif, looking around anxiously. "This could be really fun to watch" said Tidus. "But what if we lose?" asked Shinra, not meaning to doubt Evie. "Shinra, we have no money to lose" said Rick. "Yeah and Evie can't lose, she's the best!" said Lexi enthusiastically. Evie smiled and said, "Yeah, but Sajid challenged Rick, not me."  
  
There was yet, another long and silent pause. "Hey dont worry. I've seen Evie do it and it looks simple enough. I think I can pull this off." said Rick. "Be my guest" laughed Evie. The group spread back out and gave Rick some room. He cleared his throat, raised the staff to the sky and shouted," I summon.... PORKBUN!!!" Nothing happened.   
  
Everyone was desperately trying to hold in their laughter. Lexi hiccuped and everyone buckled over and laughed as hard as they could. "What's going on here?!" exclaimed Sajid in outrage. Even Rick couldn't help but laugh to himself. Evie stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry to have deceived you, but we couldn't resist" she said.  
  
"Charming..." sneered Sajid. Evie walked over to Rick and he handed her the staff. Rick walked back over to his friends and gave high-fives all around.   
  
Everyone stood still now, Evie twirled her staff twice, a small flame grew in her hand and she touched the ground. Up out of the bowes of the earth cam Ifrit. Evie flew into the skies and was caught by the aeon. Tossing Evie onto it's shoulder and landing safely, it got ready to battle.  
  
Sajid stepped to the side and tossed an electrical beam into a void of nothingness. Later her revealed a Ixion aeon. It reared up at neighed at Evie's Ifrit. The battle was an intense fued between the forces of fire and lightning.  
  
Ifrit spent most turns scratching Ixion, and healing itself. Ixion used thundra and scan. It not only scanned Ifrit, but also Evie and her band of guadrians. "Psh, its wasting its turns" mumbled Tidus.  
  
It was fairly standard until Ifrit hit its limit break." alright... Hellfire!" shouted Evie. Hellfire shot up into the sky around Ixion, and the chunk of earth hit it, and it slammed against the hard stone. It shook for a little bit but then sucked in energy from the skies of the plains.  
  
Recharged and ready to continue battling, it was as if Hellfire had never occured. "Why isn't Ifrit's attacks works, ya?" Chappu asked the rest of the crew. Leif and Rick shrugged. Tidus was dazed and confused as usual. Shinra and Lexi both noticed the lightning being absorbed by Ixion. Bingo!  
  
"The lightning..." whispered Lexi. "Watch how the summon absorbs the lightning Shinra whispered to the rest of the crew. Rick nodded slowy as if he understood but soon asked, "What does that mean?" Leif blinked and gave Shinra a confused look.  
  
"I get it... Ixion is restoring" said Tidus. Then he stood up and yelled, "Hey Sajid! Your summon is restoring from an outside source!" Next, Lexi stood up and shouted, "Cheater!"  
  
Sajid began to look around in panic, his one guardian just stood there. Crossed his rough arms. Only now did the crew notice that he was a guado. A guado guardian? Something was wrong with this picture.  
  
Sajid yelled out "Alright everyone place your valueables on the ground for the guado guard to see!" "why the hell should we?!" exclaimed Leif. Chappu took a step forward. "I know that guy, ya? He's the guado general who put us in that cell, ya?"  
  
"Oh please, how many times do we have to kick your ass?" blurted out Lexi. "Stupid tree dude.." mumbled Tidus. "It seems that you stupid kids tooka very valueble treasure from Guadosalam". The crew exchanged confused looks. Everyone sneered at Rick but he denied stealing anything.  
  
Evie scratched her head uneasily and then pulled a white dress sphere out from underthe ribbon that she had tied in her hair. The guado geneal's eyes widened. "The sphere! I knew you kids had it! But I would never have guessed her taking it. I would have said it was you.. or you" he saod pointing to Rick and then to Tidus.  
  
'It belongs to Lexi, not the guado and it was Yuna's decision to give it to her" Evie snapped. Lexi paused. "I knew it!" she excalimed pointing at the guado. The she looked at Evie, "When did you have TIME to steal it?" she asked.  
  
Evie replied, "Oh, that's my little secret" she said smiling. THe crew exchanged worried looks. I guess there really was a little Rick in everyone, otherwise she wouldn't have pulled it off.  
  
"so ...wait, so that little ball is valuable treasure? Sweet!We aren't totally poor!" excalimed Rick in excitement. "shut up" snapped the guado. "Hey, if it's Yuna's I'm not gonna let you tree dudes have it" piped up Tidus. The crew stood their ground, ready to face off if they had to.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll just kill you all and THEN take the sphere" shouted the guado getting ready to petrify them and have th aeon finish them off. He cast confuse on summoner Sajid and then poison on the crew.  
  
"Ixion! Use Thundaga on all of them! But save your limit break for the summoner and her aeon. They are evil and must be destroyed". shouted Sajid under the status aliment of confuse.  
  
The crew sputtered and coughed as they tried to run away, but fell over out of weakness. Evie stood on the shaking ground before Ixion. It reared up to shoot out Thor's Hammer at her. The first part being the huge electrical shock that was almost lightning. She was quick to turn and cast esuna on Rick.  
  
He stood up and watched the lightning come down and strike the groun din front of her. Rick concentrated and cast mightguard on the summoner to stop the lightning attack. But when it struck her Evie went flying backward and hit the rock ground hard. Her staff rolled across the ground and stopped in front of Lexi.  
  
She tugged on Rick's sock and exclaimed "cure me you idiot!" in a wheezy voice. Rick threw antidotes and everyone's head and laughed. "Alright people drink up we got us a guado to barbaque." he encouraged.  
  
Shinra ran after Evie and tried to pick her up and run for it. But Ixion was bearing down on them, await its master's orders to cast Thundaga on them. BUt nothing happened. "Give the order you fool!" shouted the guado general. But Sajid did nothing.  
  
"It's not his turn" said Shinra. The crew came over and did another little huddle to decide what to do about their situation. "We can't fight an aeon" said Leif. "Someone needs to call a summon" suggested Tidus. "We can't do that ya? We're not summoners" said CHappu. "I can do it" smirked RIck. "You moron. I'll do it" said Lexi, holding up EVie's staff.  
  
SHinra looked down on Evie. The phoenix downs weren't working. "She's petrified" stated Tidus. Shinra looked at him blandly, "I noticed that genius" he said. Lexi took a step forward with Evie's staff in her hands. "WHy did she only cast esuna on Rick? Why not me or Shinra?" she asked. Rick spoked up with, "she must have seen me steal all of those antidotes from Rin".  
  
"Make your move! I'm getting impatient!" yelled the guado. "uhh...." said Lexi and she took the summoner stance she thought would be correct.   
  
She clumsily spun around and stupidly waved the staff in random directions. The guys were trying their best not to laugh, it wasn't exactly the best time for humor.  
  
"I summon...something.. ANYTHING!" she yelled up at the sky. A dark grey cloud formed and there was a sparkle of light. Down dove a red, purple and white bird-like creature. "Valefor" said Tidus quietlty to himself. Valefor took its place at Lexi's side. It took up some turf as it landed.  
  
"OK Valefor I want you to dive down and grab Evie and Shinra then take them to the edge of Macalanica forest. Ignore you're enemy, we'll take care of them. Do you understand me?" she whispered. Valefor purred. Lexi wasn't sure what it meant, but she was going to guess that it understood her.  
  
"Go!" she shouted. ANd to her surprise the summon was actually listening to her. Valefor took off into the air and swooped down on Evie and Shinra picking them up with its feet and then taking off again and flying left, toward Macalania.  
  
Moments later the crew realized they still had Sajid to deal with, and Ixion's thundaga attack. But the summoner was quickly KOed by rock thrown from the hand of Chappu. It was a really good shot too. THe crew laughed for a bit and then turned their attention back to the guado.  
  
Looking worriedly left and then right before he took off down the path on the left, fleeing toward Macalania. Everyone took off after the guado general in anger, Lexi with staff in hand leading, followed by Chappu, Tidus, Leif and Rick bringing up the rear.   
  
--change scene--  
  
Valefor let down the couple gently on the ground and then flew off again witha soft gust of wind. Shinra beat himself up inside about not doing anything. She seemed to be breathing, but the bottom of her boots were scortched and still steaming. It was too close of a call. He remembered that she was still petrified. Taking a soft from his pocket, he unpetrified her.  
  
Sh sat up sharply and breathed heavily. "Shinra!" she excalimed. Reality set in and she settled down, noticing he was sitting right next to her. He smiled. She nervously forced a smile back at him.  
  
"Uhh.. what happened?" she asked. Shinra looked down at her steaming boots again and then back to her. "Thundaga.. are you ok?"  
  
Evie giggled and adjusted the bangle she wore on her left wrist. Three lights appeared around her. One red, one white and one blue. It was the remainder of the mighty guard spell Rick had cast. "Mighty guard worked? We better not tell Rick or his ego will be through the roof" laughed Shinra.  
  
--change scene--  
  
"Dammit! I think we lost the creep!" exclaimed Lexi as she stopped angrily around with the summoner staff. "Yeah, I wanted to smash his face in" said Rick. Then hang him by his feet from a tree" added Leif. "And throw rocks at him" laughed Lexi evilly.  
  
"And then hang him by his feet from a tree" added Chappu laughing. There was a long pause. "Let's go ahead and see if Evie is okay" said Tidus. They walked the path without getting lost. (only because it was a straight line). They approached the edge of Macalania forest to find Shinra pacing about and Evie leaning against a tree, brushing ashes off her boot.  
  
"Evie!" exclaimed Lexi. She jumped on her summoner with joy and almost knocked her off her feet as hard as the Thors Hammer had.  
  
"That was a really good fight you put up back there Evie" said Leif. "Yeah, you reminded me of Yuna" said Tidus. Chappu slapped him on the back of the head. "Thanks" laughed Evie but then she asked, "what happened after I was knocked out and petrified?"  
  
"Lexi picked up your staff and clomped around like a gorilla" laughed Tidus. Lexi elbowed him in the ribcage. "I think I managed a very good summon" she said in her own defence. "Which aeon did you summon.... summoner Lexi?" asked Evie.  
  
"Uhh.. some big bird thing" she replied. "I'm pretty sure that was a Valefor summon" said Shinra. There was a long silence. Evie was frowning and looking at the ground. "That sure is strange..." she said. "What is?" asked Lexi. "Lexi, i don't have a Valefor summon. I didn't event pray to the fayth in Besaid."  
  
"We took you to the temple ourselves" piped up Leif. Evie shook her head and said, "I knew that it would have to wait till later. And because I left right after you did, I caught a bit of an argument with Lexi and Virak". Lexi's eyes widened.  
  
"Why didn't you go back and get it. Now we have to go all the way back to Besaid before we can go to Zanarkand" whined Leif. "Exactly" said Evie. "But i came on this pilgrimmage to escape home" ssaid Lexi softly. "You can't do that Lexi. You can't run away from your problems. Now we're going to get the rest of my aeons and all you are going home to face your families before we fight Sin" Evie said.  
  
Lexi was staring off into space, she asked without turning her head "If I'm not a summoner, and you don't have a Valefor aeon, then where did that bird come from?" EVeryone paused and it was Tidus who spoke up next. "Maybe it's just braska looking out for us" he suggested. EVeryone exchanged worried looks. It seemed to be the only reasonable explanation. Ironically, it wasn't all that reasonable.  
  
Heading onward into the woods of Macalania.   
  
Next time... Tidus' past and Lexi's present clash in the place where Tidus and Yuna first kissed. Moonlit Macalania romance for Shinra and Evie. Treasure of the al-bhed brothers and a much better weapon and way of fighting for Chappu. 


End file.
